Love of My Life
by GrimliFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: it's been 5 years since the events took place with Charlotte and Aria's graduation and she left town with a big secret. Now the court systems has tracked her down as part of Victim's Voice to speak at Charlotte's parole hearing, will her secret be discovered?
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: it's been 5 years since the events took place with Charlotte and Aria's graduation and she left town with a big secret. Now the court systems have tracked her down as part of Victim's Voice to speak at Charlotte's parole hearing, will her secret be discovered?

Character: Aria Montgomery aka A.M. Marié, Jason DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Alison DiLaurentis, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Byron Montgomery, Ella Montgomery, Mike Montgomery, Cece Drake, Veronica Hastings, Melissa Hastings, Mona Vanderwaal, Toby Cavanaugh, Caleb Rivers, Lucas Gottesman, Holden Strauss, Ezra Fitz(gerald), Maggie Cutler(-Fitz), Lorenzo Calderon, Elliot Rollins, Ashley Marin, Pam Fields, Yvonne Phillips and last but not least A and the A-team

Characters mentioned: Malcolm Cutler(-Fitz), Nicole Gordon, Ian , Garrett Reynolds, Thomas, Jake, Meredith, (mentioned only), Peter Hasting, Ken DiLaurentis, Jessica DiLaurentis, Mary Drake, Maya St Germain, Noel Kahn, Shana Fring, Jenna Marshall, Paige McCullers, Sara Harvey

Main Original Characters: AJ Montgomery

Original Characters-Rosewood/Philadelphia: Kurt Griffin, Bill, Jenny,

Original Characters only mentioned: Baby Cutler-Fitz, Jessica Smith, Cami,

Original Characters - Saint Louis Characters: Mateo Martinez, Sophia Martinez, Enrico Salvatore, Jae Sun Chang, Stacey Sun Chang, Marianne Sun Chang, Dre Owens, Rochelle Owens, Rosario Garcia, Lance Livingston, Travis Coleman. Tiana Coleman Jasper Coleman, Amber Davis-Smith, Wendy Davis-Smith, Thom Carrington, Danny (mentioned only),

Pairings: Aria/Jason, Byron/ Ella, Alison/ Lorenzo, Spencer/Kurt (OC), Hanna/Lucas, Toby/Yvonne, Mateo(OC)/Enrico(OC), Jae(OC) /Stacey(OC), Dre(OC) /Rochelle(OC), Travis(OC)/Tiana(OC), Amber(OC)/Wendy(OC), Lance(OC)/Rosario(OC) (speculation),

Paring mentioned only: Aria/Jason, Aria/Jake, Jason/Ashley, Jason/Cece, Jason/Nicole, Jason/Cami (OC), Byron/Meredith, Ella/Zack, Alison/Emily, Alison/Noel, Spencer/Toby, Spencer/Caleb, Emily/Maya, Emily/Paige, Emily/Toby, Hanna/Caleb, Hanna/Jordan, Peter/Veronica, Peter/Jessica, Peter/Mary, Ken/Jessica. Ken/Mary, Cece/Elliot Mike/Mona, Jenna/Shana, Lucas/OC, Mateo (OC)/unnamed ex(OC), Mateo(OC)/Danny(OC), Mateo(OC)/Thom(OC)

Note: More characters and pairings may be added later as I continue writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars Tv or book series. This is for entertainment purposes only

Notes: The characters might seem OOC, but this is based on an original story I started jotting down, but I decided to put a Jaria and PLL twist to it because I thought it could be twisted to fit in with Cece and the A thing (my original story isn't quite as dramatic as a transgender sister locked in an asylum for the criminally insane, but you get the picture. Someday I will probably post my original version I have completed so far. I am WARNING you this is still very much a rough draft like I had been working on it every time inspiration hits, in many places I literally just changed names and physical descriptions of the original rough draft as well (I rarely get past the rough draft (free flow) stage unless something is due for a grade and even then, I procrastinate until the last minute.)

Chapter synopsis: in this chapter, this is my version of why Charlotte became A and her obsession with her family including Spencer who she has recently found out about thanks to a file left anonymously in her cell at Welby

~~~~~ Chapter 1 - Another DiLaurentis/Hasting's Family Secret ~~~~

Wednesday, September 14, 2016

Jason and Alison DiLaurentis arrived at Welby Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane to visit with their sister Charlotte. Jason had been five years old when his brother, Charlie, was taken away, thereafter when he would bring up Charlie's name his parents would tell him that Charlie was a figment of his imagination, that he was a big boy now and much too old for an imaginary brother that had never existed: ironically, he never really had. He had missed Charlie when he first disappeared, but eventually his parents convinced him he'd made him up. Once started school and met Ian and Garret who would remain his best friends throughout school he forgotten about Charlie until Charlotte became A and took over the game. Jason didn't have many memories of his brother but, looking back on those Jason did have of him, Charles had always been Charlotte.

He still didn't completely understand why Charlotte had done most of the things she had when she came back into his life... like dating him for example, if she would have told him the truth from the beginning it could have saved some of the heartache that keeping the secret had ultimately causes. Instead she chose to play the part of the high maintenance, scheming girlfriend. It still made Jason nauseous knowing that he made out with his sister and was grateful that she had stopped in at that, although at the time in his ignorance if who Cece Drake really was, he had not been as happy about it.

Even after explaining her actions he still didn't understand but decided to let it go and forgive her. Letting go of the past, had healed his relationship with her and Alison. And even if he didn't fully understand choices she had made, he was now at least able to see his sister for who she had always been. It was sad Ken hadn't been able to except her for who she was, things could have been better his sister, him, the whole family. Charlotte wouldn't have been taken away at seven to grow up in an insane asylum without her family without the love and support she needed.

Charlotte DiLaurentis was nervously pacing the day room when she was told her family arrived calming down for the first time since waking up. She was always anxious on visitation days until Alison and Jason if he wasn't somewhere trying to help bring a clean water source to areas where they didn't have access to it. Often, Spencer would come along whenever she was in Rosewood. After her arrest the first doctor assigned to her case helped her realize that she had become obsessed with Ali and Jason. She hadn't wanted to share them with anyone, not even Jason's half-sister Spencer. She still dealt with that obsession.

She bright smile graced her lips, when she was led into the visitation room and seen Jason and Alison, but her smile dimmed some when she noticed that Spencer was not with them. Charlotte had a secret and now she was fighting an obsession with Spencer as well as Jason and Alison. A file had found its way into her room a couple months earlier and after reading the contents the attachment to Spencer grew. Because of the file, she knew that Spencer was her sister. So far, she kept this to herself, she hadn't even told Elliot, her main doctor and the man she loved.

Before her game began unraveling, she convinced herself that she was trying to protect her brother and sister, she loved them she had never wanted to hurt them. She thought she was protecting them and that she was the only one who truly cared about them. She just wanted her family safe and happy and she had believed she was the only one who could do that. She had thought she would give everything they could want, and no one would hurt them again. She had never meant for Jason or Alison to get hurt, but they had been hurt...along with the sister she hadn't known at the time she had.

She almost lost Alison twice, once when she attacked her thinking she was Bethany, only to get her back and again when Alison was convicted of killing Mona because of her botched attempt to separate her baby sister from her friends. Alison wasn't supposed to go down for that, her friends were. She only allowed police to see that Mona was still alive to protect Alison, once she made sure the other girls were arrested and collected them for her doll house.

She never really wanted to hurt them either. In her own way she loved them too, they were her little dolls. She had even planned on sharing them with her siblings, she had even tried to get Aria to put the pink streak in her hair Jason had liked so much. She would be her brother's special doll; she would never leave him or choose that teacher or anyone else over him again. However, her dolls had run away, she had to punish them for abandoning her.

Next, she almost lost Jason in the sabotaged elevator. It was supposed to be Emily, Aria, Hanna, Spencer or she hoped Mona that was hurt, not Jason. Bogus clues had been planted in the hopes of luring the five girls to her father's office knowing Alison would keep Ken busy, but things didn't work out as she planned.

Spencer found a flash drive that Sara had accidentally left behind. Hanna called Caleb to help Spencer to figure out the password and decode the encrypted files. After decoding the first file Aria was sent to Ezra's to see if she could go through research he had gathered for the book about Alison's disappearance to see if maybe something had been missed. With Shana's death they thought the A problem was over but the soon learned she had just been a pawn used by Jenna and A because she had fallen in love with Jenna.

Alison was about ready to go out with her father keeping him busy, so Spencer and Emily could to go to Ken's office when Jason showed up looking for Aria. Spencer and Alison told Jason Aria been held up at school, they both knew their brother was insecure about his and Aria's relationship when it came to Ezra. It hadn't been that long since she had chosen her former teacher over him. She broke up with Jake, who was sweet, understanding and sexy for the guy used her to get closer to the girls to gather information about Alison's disappearance who, despite acting as if he knew nothing about Ali, had been dating her before she disappeared because she felt she owed him another chance after he was shot by Shana protecting them.

Spencer told Jason about the dropped flash drives and a clue they found that led them to Ken's office that could help them identify. Jason insisted on going to his father's office so Spencer should continue working with Caleb on the getting the files and luckily Emily refused to let Jason go alone or Cece might have lost him that night. She had been late arriving to the office and only seen Emily go in and ordered the plan carried out.

After the doll house, the girls had told him about A, but not everything. For instance, neither Jason nor Toby knew about threats made against them unless Aria and Spencer broke up with them. Spencer broke up with Toby earlier that week, two days after prom the screws loosened holding a scaffolding holding it in place and it fell with him on it. A sent a text 'Last Warning Bitch-A'. Aria was still dating Jason the night of the elevator incident and Cece used the mistake to her advantage and that night Aria ended their relationship.

And finally, there was Spencer. The sister she didn't know was not only Jason's, but hers as well. So many times, she could have lost Spencer with her schemes to have her family all to herself. Because of the file left for her, Charlotte knew that Jessica had an identical twin named Mary who had been in and out of Radley for most of her young adult life since she was seventeen. Ken DiLaurentis was her father, but her mother was Mary, not Jessica.

Mary had escaped from Radley, tracked down her sister and new husband, pretending to be Jessica she seduced Ken who never new of his wife's identical twin. By the time he found out the truth, Mary was pregnant with Charlotte. She was put back in Radley and Jessica took the baby to raise as her own. Several years later, Mary was let out of the hospital and she learned about Jessica's affair with Peter Hastings and she came up with a plan, and once again she pretended to be Jessica and seduced Peter.

Because Mary was pretending to be her sister all over town and Jessica found out about nine months later Spencer was born, also inside the walls of Radley. She was given to her father and his wife raised Spencer as her own daughter. Mary eventually escaped from Radley again and hadn't been heard from since. Charlotte planned on being the best sister Spencer could ever want if she got out of Welby. "Where's Spencer? I thought she was coming."

She fought back irrational jealousy when Ali answered, "Oh, she's helping her mom with the campaign today. She will be here tomorrow." Charlotte had work to do when it came to her family, but she was making progress.

Notes: What do you think? I know there's not a lot going on here. It is mostly background information for my version of the DiLaurentis/Hastings Family and a bit of Jaria background. Hope this all makes sense to you later. I played with the timeline for the elevator and Toby's accident for my purposes.

Yours,

GrimLi

Additional Notes: Thought I should read through the stories before doing any further updates and decided to clean up some of the wordiness and other errors and hopefully make it a bit easier to read. Sometimes the ideas come faster than fingers can type.

More notes: I am giving this a bit of a rewrite to fix things that bothered me. Hopefully chapter 1 has a better flow, makes more sense and has less mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Synopsis: In this chapter has Aria reflecting on her past and present relationship with Ezra and how she left Rosewood to hide her secret. (This chapter introduces original character AJ and their pets)

~~~ Chapter 2 – Reflections of a Past Liar ~~~

Aria Montgomery looked out the window as the plane flew over various towns and cities. She was on her way back to Rosewood, a place she had never planned to see again. However, she had been contacted by Victims Voice to be testify for or against Charlotte Drake's parole. She had served 5 years of her sentence in Welby and already up for parole. At first, she planned to decline the opportunity, but upon further reflection decided that she needed to face up to that part of her past. After five years and she was still running from A and it was time to stop.

The last time she had been in Rosewood was her high school graduation. Unbeknownst to her friends as soon as graduation was over she was heading to Saint Louis, Missouri where she accepted a job offer two weeks earlier. Her mom had given Aria her SUV and it was packed with everything she could fit and except for some items she would pick up later that day she was ready to leave. No one buy her family and Holden knew about her plans, everyone else thought she was attending Savannah College of Art and Design that fall, not knowing she had given up her spot or that she'd been sending out resumes everywhere, except Pennsylvania. She wanted to be as far from Rosewood and the memories of these last years as she could get. The last time she had seen or spoke to any of the girls was after graduation when they gathered for their families to take pictures of the girls that had been through so much together.

She deleted all social media accounts and email addresses that morning before leaving for graduation. And changed her number as soon as she drove away from her friends that last time and gave it to no one except her parents, Mike and her new boss. She also gave it to Holden not only was he her oldest friend, he had no connection to A or the girls. She set up a new email address for professional and business purposes giving it to no one for personal reasons and even changed her name to fly under the radar. If there was one upside to the whole A thing, it was that Aria had learned a little bit about covering her tracks and since she did not want to be found she was grateful for that.

Byron was been offered another position in Iceland for three years and after discussing it with his ex-wife and children he accepted, after the whole Meredith and Zack debacle her parents eventually got back together so it was no surprise that Ella agreed to go with and Mike still reeling from the his break up with Mona hadn't put up any type of argument, happy to go back to Iceland and get away from Rosewood. They decided a fresh start was something the whole family needed

However, Aria told them she would not be going with them to SCAD or with them, decided to follow a different path, they had a very long family talk that night about decisions she made and why she was making them. A lot of tears were shed, arguments made, even pleading by her parents and her brother to reconsider going with them, but finally they excepted that she was an adult and could make decisions for herself. Aria and her family started making plans the next day to leave Rosewood immediately after graduation selling the house privately and Byron donated his car to a charity.

They told no one other than family and their oldest friends, the Strauss' about the move. Byron or Ella hadn't exactly approved of her decision, but they supported her, understanding that she felt she was doing what she thought was best. After everything that had happened and things she had done to protect those she loved they chose to trust her instinct and decisions regarding her life.

After graduation she and her family drove to the airport fighting back when she would look at her brother sitting across from her in the back seat realizing it was an end of an era and from now on her life would be completely different. Mike looked at her rolling his eyes called her a dork, but Aria noticed he turned his head and wiped his eyes. When they reached the airport Aria and Ella couldn't stop the flow of tears, Byron could barely hide his and Mikes eyes were suspiciously red as he fought to control his tears in her eyes.

Her parents each hugged her tight telling her how proud they were of her and that they loved her, but Mike surprised her when he swept her into a bone crushing hug. Aria could feel the wetness if his tears as the fell, she told him how much she would miss him and that she loved him more than he could even know, Mike didn't say anything but then he didn't have to the hug he gave her telling everything words couldn't. When he finally he let her go her parents each hugged her again and she planted a fake smile planted firmly on her lips told them to she loved them and the normal things you say when the people you love are moving over 3000 miles away.

She watched them walk through the security check point and until she could no longer see them, she then back to the SUV and drove back to the house and finished loading her car as quickly as possible. She looked around the house one last time that she had grown up in, shed a few more tears, left the her house keys on the kitchen counter next to Mike's and Ella's and then walked to the car and begin driving the 800 plus miles to toward her future and the new path she chose to take in life and had never looked back until now.

A steward walked by and asked if she needed anything, pulled momentarily from her thoughts, Aria politely refused. She looked at the love of her life sitting beside her and smiled gently at AJ as he slumbered peacefully beside her. She had no regrets.

Other than her immediate family, and the few close friends she had made over the last few years Aria lived a reclusive life. Besides her and the blonde sleeping so peacefully next to her she shared her home with their pit mix Petunia who had been an injured puppy they found while exploring the country side in Missouri one day last year, then there was Frank an old alley cat that had adopted them, a pet rat named Juliet they had adopted from the Humane Society and Georgia an injured turtle AJ had found in Tower Grove Park.

He was an animal lover and he was always rescuing one animal or another and they would turn them over to a no kill shelter or wild life sanctuary along with a nice donation. AJ had turned her world upside down, inside out and she loved every minute. He had taken all her broken pieces and rebuilt her. Everything A, both Mona and Cece, had destroyed; her confidence, peace and passion for life, he helped her find again.

At first, she felt like she had settled taking the assistant position with the up and coming photographer in Saint Louis. But soon after, she realized that she was where she wanted to be and doing what she loved. Aria loved her life. When she applied for college she thought she wanted to be a writer or journalist or maybe work for a publishing company and eventually live somewhere like New York or Boston. Now she doubted that she could have ever been as happy as she was behind a camera or in her studio, living in the small urban city that had become her home. Saint Louis was a hidden gem mostly overlooked and that had worked in her favor. It wasn't a place anyone had thought to look for her, until the court system had tracked her down.

She turned back to the window again, but this time pulling out her phone to take shots of the view from the window a habit she had developed over the past couple years since she started traveling more, her mind once again was pulled back to Rosewood and those she had left behind: Alison, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Ezra, Jason, even Mona and Cece.

She often wondered how her friend's life had turned out; were they happy, successful, married, did they have children. Did Hanna marry Caleb? Were Spencer and Toby still together? Did Emily and Ali ever work their issues out and get together? Though she had cut all ties with them with purpose she still wished for only the best for them. There were times when she wanted to call them, the need to hear their voices almost a physical ache, especially Jason's in the early days, but ultimately, she would ignore the pangs. Too much was at stake. Aria had a secret, one that she didn't want anyone except for a select few to know.

Aria reconnected with Ezra a couple years earlier. It had been a fluke; she and AJ had gone to Philly to visit her family after they moved back to the states. Her dad was offered a position at U Penn and Mike was attending college on an athletic scholarship. She and AJ had been taking a walk after dinner the last evening of their stay when she and Ezra had literally run into each other and neither of them paying attention to where they were walking, too focused on their companions.

Sometime after Aria left Rosewood he had reconnected with Maggie and Malcolm and they fell in love all over again and a couple years later they married. Malcolm's biological father had happily given up all rights to him so a few months after their marriage Ezra legally adopted him. The night Aria ran into them, Maggie was very pregnant with the couple's first child together and over-due.

They had been out walking trying to induce labor. They caught up at a coffee shop, having as many questions about her and AJ's life as she had for them. Aria had never seen Ezra looking so happy, especially when he would glance at his wife and son. Maggie, despite looking thoroughly uncomfortable, still looked elated and Malcolm looked happy and well-adjusted. They talked until Maggie became tired and exchanged contact information before going their separate ways and had remained in contact since.

Aria wasn't thrilled to be going back to Rosewood, but she was excited to spend time with her family as well as Ezra and Maggie. Though she dreaded why she was going, and extremely nervous about it she was excited to see the girl. After the way, she had cut them out of her life they might hate her. She had a good reason for what she did, but they would never know that.

The captain announced that they would be landing soon so Aria made sure she and AJ were ready for landing. She looked through some of the shots she had taken with her phone surprised with how amazing many of them turned out then she gently shook AJ awake. She couldn't help the small laugh when he grumbled and smacked full lips a few times before opening sleepy green eyes and giving her a lazy smile. She leaned over kissing his cheek telling him they were almost in Philly.

Soon they were walking to claim their luggage. She had sent Ella a text telling them where to meet them and before any luggage even appeared on the belt Byron was grabbing Aria in a bear hug and Ella was swooping her grandson up in her arms hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek amid his laughter.

Notes: So basically, more background stuff to help build the plot up. Also wanted to get a little but of Montgomery family dynamic in. Hope you all liked it

Thank you,

GrimLi

Additional Notes: this chapter went through A bit of a rewrite premise stayed the same, but I added some things in some areas and removed repeated info whenever possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter synopsis: In this chapter Jason, Alison and Spencer (ooc I know) are trying to convince Aria to speak in favor of Cece's release, Emily and Hanna have already agreed. Also, we find out a little about Jason and Aria's past relationship and what happened.

~~~ Chapter 3 Mistakes, Regrets and Family ~~~

Thursday, September 14, 2014

Jason DiLaurentis sat at the wooden table at the lawyer's office with Alison and Spencer. Hanna and Emily were also with them and they were waiting on Aria to arrive. Aria hadn't been easy to find, but the courts had tracked her down in a city they would have never thought to look. Over the years, the girls had tried locating her on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram etc., but it was like she had fallen off the face of the earth. He had hired a couple private investigators after she disappeared, but they found nothing. Of course, they had focused on Savannah, Philadelphia, New York, Boston, Los Angeles even cities like Seattle, Portland, Atlanta, New Orleans and Chicago; anywhere the girls thought she might have gone.

No one had thought about the small Midwestern city. Where the PI's failed, the courts succeeded, and they were notified that a couple weeks back that she had been located and that she would speak to the parole board. Charlotte's lawyers contacted Aria and she agreed to speak to them before the hearing. Now, they sat waiting for Aria. A few minutes later the receptionist buzzed the lawyer to let them know she had arrived. The door opened, and she walked through. Jason's heart began racing before she stepped through the door. It had been so long since he had seen her, the last time had been after the girl's graduation ceremony. Aria had tried to talk to him, but he hadn't wanted to hear it.

Five Years Earlier

Jason stood to the side as Ken and Peter took pictures of Alison and Spencer, he had made plans with them to take them out to lunch to celebrate so they could both be with their brother. The Hasting's were hosting a party for their daughter and he wouldn't be welcomed. A girl he had recently started to the side not wanting to intrude on a family moment.

"Jason?" he heard Aria saying his name uncertainly, a hint of hope that maybe he would finally speak to her in her voice. Jason squeezed his eyes tight wanting to avoid looking at her. Pain caused by her betrayal had turned to anger over the weeks, but the hurt remained. He couldn't stand to look at her, much less talk to her otherwise the wall he was working so hard to erect might crumble and he'd be back where he started. No one could cause him as much heartache as the tiny girl now standing there looking up at him with big, dark hazel eyes. He almost crumbled then but he strengthened his resolve. He just needed her to go away and leave him alone for good. He ignored her and heard her sigh, "Please Jason, I need to talk to you, there is something you need to know."

Jason rounded on her angrily, his handsome face cold and full of rage. "You had your chance to talk to him weeks ago instead of running to Fitz." Aria cringed with fear, while he laughed bitterly at he reaction. There was no need for her to be afraid even after what she had done to him he wouldn't want to hurt… physically. "I told you I don't care about anything you have to say." This wasn't the first time she had tried to get him to touch her since Charlotte's arrest. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say now. Just get the fuck away from me." His voice was quiet but menacing.

She put out a pleading hand out her hazel eyes filling with tears, "Please Jason!" she begged, "I need to tell you I'm pr.." Jason cut her off harshly.

"I said I don't want to hear anything you have to say, I don't want to look at you, hell I don't even want to be in the same town as you. You made your choice when you choose the teacher over me. Fuck Aria, you even brought him to the hospital flaunting your relationship. I got the message loud and clear." For a second, he was fascinated as he tracked one tear as it spilled down her cheek as another soon followed. He almost caved before the picture of her hanging onto Ezra flashed in his mind. Shaking his head, he continued with his cruel words, "Leave me alone! What? Are you and Fitz having problems again?" he gave a sarcastic laugh if there was one thing he had learned, Aria and Ezra were constantly breaking up and getting back together, it was their thing. "This time leave me out of it. I don't want any part of it or you!"

Jason turned to walk off, but he felt her small hand on her shoulder and he again almost crumbled. "Jason..." she began her voice thick and unsteady, but before she could say another word Jason grabbed her hand slinging it from him roughly.

He crowded her then, His voice was deadly quiet causing Aria to shiver in fear as he said his next words. " Don't ever fucking touch me again, you make my skin crawl. For the last time LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Why can't you just disappear from my life." Never had she heard Jason's voice so filled with hatred or anger. With that he shoved past Aria almost knocking her down as he walked toward Nicole, a friend of Emily's he had started dating, putting his arm around her waist as he walked away stopping to tell Spencer and Ali that he and Nicole would be waiting for them in his car.

Spencer watched her brother walk to his car then looked at her best friend he had left, Aria's stood looking lost as she watched him walking by with the girl he had been flaunting around Rosewood since getting back wanting Aria to know that this time he wouldn't be waiting on her when things inevitably soured with Ezra again. Spencer and Alison knew why Aria had broken up with him in the way she did, but that didn't make seeing her brother hurting any easier than it did to see her best friend hurting. She had almost told him herself more than once, but between him walking away anytime Aria's name was brought up and Aria begged the others not tell him since she wanted to do this herself Spencer had kept her mouth shut… barely.

Since A had done the same thing to her and Toby, Spencer had recognized what Aria was doing every time she tried to break up with Spencer and Ali's uncooperative brother. After one such attempt when she tried to pick a fight with him in front of the girls. Jason just laughed at with a wink and a big smile, he leaned down to her touching his forehead to hers, told her they could kiss and make up later. Then left to meet a potential client that could prove very lucrative for the family.

Once he left Spencer confronted Aria and admitted that A was threatening to kill Jason if she didn't break up with him and she didn't take any threats made by A. She was genuinely frightened, but Jason wasn't cooperating. Spencer decided it was time to tell Aria and the girls about the threats A had made to Toby and that the accident with his scaffolding was done because Spencer hadn't followed orders. Emily, who had been upset with Spencer for hurting Toby, finally forgave her. Mona, who had broken up with Mike then admitted that she had been given the same ultimatum, she suspected that A was behind Toby's "accident" and fearing Mike would be next dumped him callously. She was already having problems after all the time trapped in A's doll house and the constant fear for Mike was too much.

They all knew how dangerous A was. They believed like Aria that Jason was in danger if she didn't end things with him soon. All three girls were warned not to tell their boyfriends anything and since A always had a way of being ten steps ahead they said nothing. Toby's still believed that he had somehow failed to properly secure the scaffolding.

However, Jason refused to cooperate. Every time Aria would try to break up with him and push him away he would just push back, and she would end up in bed with him. After the accident A aka Charlotte convinced Aria that since she hadn't taken her seriously she had to show her how serious she was. Aria did what she had to do believing it was the only way. It was either having him hate her or risk A making sure that next time he would die.

Jason's heart hadn't been the only one broken that day Spencer thought as she walked toward her hurting friend. "Aria?"

Aria tried to hide that she was crying, but there was no hiding the tear ravaged eyes she gave a shaky smile, "Hey Spence, we finally made it huh?" Spencer just put her arms around her holding her tight when a bought of crying shook her tiny frame. "He hates me Spence, he just to disappear." Spencer was disturbed by her tone of voice, "You know the worst part, I made him hate me for nothing. Charlotte never purposely hurt him: she just wanted her family and in her twisted I think she was protecting him and Ali. I don't know, maybe raised the way she was had a lot to do with her warped thinking." Aria hugged Spencer tightly one last time then stepped away from her, "I love all you guys so much, but we were team Sparia." Then she walked away, and Spencer was scared noticing she said "were" team Sparia not "are".

"Aria!" Spencer called after her and Aria paused, "Don't do anything stupid ok. I'll talk to Jason and make him understand."

Aria looked back shook her head no, "No Spencer, I don't want you to do that, if he doesn't want to talk to me, then I don't want to talk to him because you know what, it hurts too much." She gave Spencer one last sad, but beautiful smile, "Oh, and Spence, you're too late, I've already have done something stupid," she laughed bitterly before continuing "but I'm not going to harm myself if that is what you are thinking, but Jason doesn't have to worry, I won't bother him again. I'm done." She paused to catch her breath and then this time with a smile that fully reached her eyes said, "I love you Spencer Hastings, tell the girls I love them and goodbye for me, okay?" Then she nodded to her family and the four of them got into the SUV and drove away. Spencer was standing by Ali and the girls when Aria looked out the window at the group of girls including Mona who had been posing with Hanna while their mom's took pictures of them they all turned to look at her and she waved at them, mouthed that she loved them before Byron drove away.

Spencer knew that she couldn't not say anything. Two of the people she loved were hurting too much to remain quiet. After lunch when they were leaving the restaurant Spencer asked Jason if he would come see her after he dropped Nicole off. "I just want to spend some time with my big brother." She teased when he gave her a quizzical look, with that he grinned and nodded.

She told Alison she was going to tell Jason about the threats that Cece had made. She told her how strange Aria had sounded, but they decided they would be able to check on her tonight at the graduation party Veronica was throwing for them. She had just changed into something more comfortable when Jason showed up. He asked made a pot of coffee and he relaxed back against the counter asking what was up. He knew Spencer well enough to know she didn't just want to spend time with him, he knew something was on her mind. "We need to talk….about Aria." When he started to protest she cut him off. "There are things that happened, threats made that you know nothing about." He had straightened and had already turned to leave but at her words he stopped in his tracks, turned back to her and she knew she had his full attention. After that they had a long talk. She told him things that he hadn't know. He didn't known Aria was in that box that night on the train.

She told him about the threats made to him, Toby and Mike. They did what A demanded too afraid not to. She told him how Toby's scaffolding had been sabotaged. "When you were hurt in that night in the elevator she was just too afraid the next time you wouldn't live." She took a deep breath. "I sent Aria to Ezra's that night she didn't want to go but I thought there was a chance that maybe something had been missed before."

She explained that Aria used an unsuspecting Ezra in the same way she used Wren to do the same thing to Toby after the scaffolding had been messed with. And finally he heard how Aria had lost it when Charlotte tried to blow herself and her family up.

"Why didn't any of you say something, we could have figured something out." Upset thinking that Aria and his sister hadn't trusted him.

"It wasn't that easy Jason. A always seemed to know what we were always doing. Aria asked me not to tell you any of this. She wanted to explain everything herself, but you refused to listen. I just can't by and see you both hurting because your being stubborn. " sighing she and added. "Toby was just as angry and hurt as you but was willing to listen to me when I asked him to let me explain why I had done what I did. Mike, despite everything tried to get Mona to talk to him, but she is so messed up she thinks he is better off without her. As for Aria, she said to tell you she wouldn't bother you anymore, that she's done." Jason finally understood, he felt like an idiot and seen himself for the ass he had been. He told Spencer he would figure out a way to fix this, he had too, he needed Aria, but he was already too late.

He tried calling her only to find that her number was disconnected, he went to her parents' home, but no one was there. He waited for a few hours, but no one showed up, so he left a note. Early the next morning bright went back to the Montgomery household, he knocked and rang the doorbell for a few minutes before noticing his note was still in the same place he had stuck it the night before. Once again, he waited in their driveway for a couple hours before giving up and leaving another note for her asking her to call him.

He wondered if maybe the family had decided to take go on vacation. He had tried reaching her on social media sites only to find that her accounts had been deleted and the email he sent came back as undelivered because the account did not exist. He was getting desperate. He repeated this pattern for days; the notes were stacking up and still the family were not to be seen. Then came the day when all the notes had been removed and a stranger answered the door telling him they had bought the house from the Montgomery's a couple months earlier when he had asked where they were.

None of the girls had heard from her and she and her family had all disappeared. They were all concerned even Toby and Caleb when Spencer finally realized what Aria had meant before she drove off. "She told me to tell you that she loved you and goodbye she said to tell Jason she wouldn't bother him again. I was afraid she was going to hurt herself, but she assured me she wasn't going to do anything stupid. I thought she was going home and would be meeting up with us later like we planned."

The girls were crying none of them understanding why she would leave without telling them anything, but they rightly assumed it was somehow related to A/Cece. Aria for some reason seemed to be more affected than any of them even though Spencer and Hanna had been targeted more harshly and often throughout the whole ordeal.

"How could she leave without telling us goodbye?" Hanna cried.

"She did, Spencer misunderstood, but she told Spencer to tell you that she would always love you and to tell you goodbye for her. " Jason said through the lump that had formed in his throat, he knew that he was the one that had driven Aria away. She had tried to talk to him so many times in the weeks following Charlottes arrest, but he didn't want to hear it. He told her to disappear from his life and that was exactly what she did. At first, he had been angry with Charlotte blaming her before taking responsibility for his actions. Aria wouldn't have left if he would have let her explain like Toby explain.

End of Flashback

Obviously, in the five years Aria hadn't really aged, but she looked tired. She gave them a nervous smile, as if unsure of what to expect from the people she had left behind. She was more beautiful than Jason remembered.

Over the years she had gained a few extra pounds and while her figure was still youthful and slim figure, but the extra weight made her body a bit curvier and Jason didn't disapprove. The last time he had seen Aria, her hair was chin length after getting the choppy haircut Cece had given her for refusing to use the pink dye straightened out. Now dark chocolate brown tresses hung almost to her waist.

Her taste in fashion seemed to still be somewhat a mix of bohemian, gothic, funky; very eclectic. Jason had always liked that she hadn't been afraid to take risks sometimes they worked other times they hadn't but the had always enjoyed seeing what she would come up with. Today she was wearing a maxi dress with jeans, something Jason had never seen before, but it looked better than he would have thought. A little smile curved his full lips remembering one of the first times he seen her she had been wearing lederhosen.

Aria was worn out. Not only from traveling yesterday and the time change, but Ella and Byron had over-indulged their grandson last night. Aria felt guilty that they didn't get to see him nearly enough and always let them get by with it.

Aria was strict about their diet and as soon as she could switch him could switch him to a more solid diet she put him on the same paleo diet she followed. Because her parents rarely seen their only grandchild she didn't enforce the rules as stringently as she should have otherwise. However, she paid the price and was up with him most of the night while he suffered with a sick stomach from too many sweets and junk foods and she was worn out.

She looked back at the people staring at her with tired but almost hungry eyes. The force of how much she had missed these five people that had been such a part of her life. Hitting her almost like a physical blow. She couldn't help the small smile remember why she had always thought of herself as a bit plain when she compared herself to them.

Emily still was an exotic beauty with her golden-brown skin, flowing dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes. The only thing that marred the perfection of her beautiful face was an almost perpetual pensive expression, when Emily was relaxed she was breathtaking.

Hanna was still as beautiful as ever. She had always been stunning, even before she lost the weight. She always had a spot-on sense of fashion and seemed to know the latest trends before anyone else in Rosewood, even Alison, it was only the lack of confidence in herself that kept others from realizing what a knock out she truly was even before the weight loss. Her hair was worn shorter now, it was flattering giving her maturity without aging her.

Spencer was just as beautiful as the other three girls, but not what one would call classically beautiful. Aria thought she was almost as an exotic looking as Emily with those cheekbone and eyes. Spencer looked a bit older, but that had more to do with this was due to her style of dress. But then Spencer had always given the that impression. Her hair was still long, but with bangs. The look didn't totally fit her, but she pulled it off well enough.

Alison was as stunningly gorgeous as she ever was. Her hair still fell down her back like pale golden silk, but she had gained a weight over the years. She knew how to dress to flatter her curves and the weight did nothing to detract from her appeal. However, the thing that struck Aria most about her old friend was the sense of calm about her. Gone was the conniving gleam in China blue eyes and the cruel smirk that had often twisted Cupid's bow lips but now she seemed to be happier than the overindulged girl she had been.

Taking a deep breath Aria finally looked at the man sitting between his sisters and studied the face for the first time in five years; the original of her son's. A part of her ached to run her fingers through the dark ash blonde hair, now worn longer, just a few years ago. She took in green eyes, full lips and the dimpled chin that was now hidden beneath a well-maintained beard the but refused to meet the gaze leveled at her. The 4-year-old boy even had his father's intense stare down. AJ had many of his mannerisms and facial expressions. Ella mentioned how much he was like Jason last night while watching a baseball game with Byron, Aria could only agree.

Even after all this time and everything that had happened Jason managed to make her pulse quicken now as much as he had since she met her best friends' older brother when she a dorky eleven-year-old. His effect on her hadn't diminished even when she believed Ezra was her soul mate and the love her life either.

No one had ever affected her physically the way Jason did. Jake had come the closest, but when it came to Jason there were times Aria couldn't string words together to form a coherent thought, she had always found him stunning. Ezra was extremely handsome, but never had exactly had that same effect on her.

When she got to know Jason, it became worse because as beautiful as Jason was physically his inner beauty was more amazing. Aria was proud that AJ was already showing signs of being his father's son in that way as well.

The awkward silence had stretched on for too long, and Aria was becoming even more uncomfortable as five pairs of eyes bore into her. She cleared her suddenly dry throat before attempting to speak, when Charlotte's lawyer spoke up. "Miss Montgomery," He stood to his feet offering his hand which Aric awkwardly too in her own clammy one.

"You would like to speak to me before tomorrow's proceedings?" She asked after releasing the lawyer's hand only to break her own uncomfortable silence. 'Great job Aria,' she thought, jump right into business and skip any pleasantries. But apparently, it was the catalyst needed as Spencer and Ali both started talking. Finally, Spencer stopped and gestured that Alison should go ahead and speak. Jason said nothing he just continued to stare at Aria which was causing an uncomfortable blush to creep up her neck and face.

None of them had ever understood why Aria had been more affected by A but they didn't know about AJ or the lengths she had gone through to protect him for all these years and no one knew what to say to the woman standing in front of them.

"We," she gestured to herself, Jason and Spencer, "would like for you to consider speaking on behalf of Charlotte." Aria was not shocked that Ali would feel that way because the bond Charlotte had wanted with her baby sister was formed before the police even slapped the hand cuffs on her wrists, but she was surprised that Jason and Spencer would both feel the same way.

"And why should I do this? " this time she was looked directly at Jason and then Spencer indicating she wanted to hear what they had to say.

Spencer answered first, "I know it's hard to believe, but I wanted to know my brother's other sister. You heard her story that day and as I got to know her I seen she was not some monster Aria. Charlotte had so much potential and she was locked in a mental asylum when she was only seven. Kenneth was looking for any excuse to get rid of her, she was a little kid who panicked and didn't know what to do. Kenneth used that to hide away the son that was an embarrassment to him.

Can you imagine how terrified she must have felt?" As Spencer talked Aria could only think of AJ, "Remember what you said that day after graduation? About why her thinking was probably so twisted." Aria thought a moment then remembered and nodded, "When you said that I began thinking about things more. That was true five years ago, and it is true now. She had been working hard with her doctors and she is getting better. We," now Spencer gestured between herself, Jason and Alison, "want her to have a chance at a normal life."

Aria nodded, then focused her attention on the man sitting at Spencer's side. Jason swallowed hard. Putting this into words was hard for him, he had been so angry with the revelations all those years ago, Cece had given him and her father something to immobilize them. Both had come to after Charlotte started telling her story, he had missed hearing Aria's anguish when she thought he was dead, demanding to know why she had killed him even though she had done what Charlotte had wanted.

If he would have come to just moments earlier, he would have known that Aria had been trying to protect him. More than anything else Charlotte had done to him costing him his relationship with Aria had been the hardest to forgive before he started taking responsibility for his own actions. "I just want to get to know my sister, Aria. I don't know what else to say to convince you. I just want to get to know her outside of asylum walls." Jason didn't need to say a lot everything was in his eyes and there was a wealth of meaning in those few words. Beside Aria knew the rest anyway.

Aria nodded saying nothing to him turning her attention to Emily and Hanna, "What do you think?"

Emily and Hanna who up until this point had said nothing, were understandably less enthusiastic about Charlotte's release than Jason and his sisters, but both said they had met and talked with Charlotte and have seen the progress she had made and would be talking on behalf of her.

"Well I guess were done, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait, " Alison stopped Aria as she was about to stand, "Dr. Rollins should be here shortly, he wanted to talk to you on Charlotte's behalf. You can even see her for yourself if you would like."

"No, that's okay, I don't need her doctor to help make up my mind and no offense I am not ready to see her." Aria still had nightmares, about the doll house, being wrapped in the heavy plastic tarp and hearing the nail gun being used to secure her in the wrapping, unable to get oxygen into her aching lungs until she was able to tear her way out, being drugged and put in the box with Garrets dead body and unable to do even scream as she heard the bickering as they tried to pushed the box off the moving train.

She still woke in terror when she dreamed of the picture Cece sent of Jason in the elevator shaft looking so broken, or worse seeing Jason lying motionless on the floor and thinking Charlotte had killed him anyway. Aria thought he died hating her; thinking she had chosen Ezra over him again, not knowing she loved him more than she had ever loved Ezra and probably always had. When Jason first came back to Rosewood, Aria had been too blinded by the taboo relationship with her former teacher to realize the feelings she had for him. And the girl's distrust of him especially Spencer's hadn't help things.

In nightmares, Charlotte found out she was pregnant with AJ and cut him out of her body taking him and leaving Aria bleeding internal organs exposed on a cold metal table unable to get to her son. She struggles to try to get to her feet screaming hoping someone will hear even though she knows she is all alone. Then she sees Jason's body lying broken on the ground his face already turning grey as the blood pools and his eyes set and she knows he is dead.

The thought of never seeing either set of green eyes or identical smiles again caused her to wake in a cold sweat. Then she would face the reality that though Jason wasn't dead, she would never see his green eyes or that smile again. Afterwards, she would run to AJ's room to make sure he was ok. If he woke up when she was making sure he is still there, alive and fine she held him close, fearful that he would somehow disappear. Aria realized that at times she was over-protective, but it was the nightmares that caused it.

Ali, Jason and Spencer all exchanged glances not sure if this was a good thing or not, but they knew that they had done all they could to help Charlotte. Once again Aria stood to leave, but this time it is Hanna who stopped her as she was about to walk out the door. "Aria, can I ask you something?"

Aria took a deep breath dreading the question, but agrees, while she would never tell them about AJ, she did owe them some answers. "Are you A.M. Marié?"

Notes: Please review.

Regards,

GrimLi

Notes: This is a very long chapter, I was hoping the rewrite would shorten it but it didn't work out that way. I hope the revised version is better than the last attempt. I like detail a lot of people don't care maybe but I have a habit of thinking something to death and then not enjoying it if I'm reading something and it is not explained. Anyway, another chapter revised, I hopefully better flow than the rough draft.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Synopsis. They girls want to catch up and so does Jason

Original Character's introduced in this chapter, well they are mentioned, and a couple are a huge part of Aria and AJ's life, especially Mateo Martinez 

~~~ Chapter 4 Catching Up with the Ex ~~~

Aria relaxed she hadn't even realize how tense she had gotten when Hanna stopped her. The world knew nothing about A.M. Marié's personal life other than she was extremely reclusive. This was one of the reasons she loved living in Saint Louis so much, she could keep her private life private, but how had Hanna guessed? She turned back to Hanna, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Oh my god. What is it like working with all those gorgeous models and that yummy Mateo Martinez?" Hanna asked ignoring Aria's question.

"Some of the models are great, some are divas and Mateo is the best, and it would make his ego even bigger if her knew he was being described as yummy." Great, Jason thought, he was now a little jealous of a guy that Aria worked with on occasion, not knowing Mateo and Aria were business partners, best friend and that they were together a lot more than occasionally, but he would be finding this out soon enough.

Hanna had started to fire more questions at Aria, but Spencer interrupted, "Why don't we go get some lunch and catch up a bit?"

Wanting to find out more about Aria, the girls all agreed immediately, except for Aria, who checked her watch before agreeing, "Sure, I don't have to head back to Philly for a couple hours." She knew she should probably head back to her parents to avoid complications, but she had missed her friends too much to pass up on this opportunity.

"You're not staying in Rosewood?", this time Emily asked the question.

"Oh, well no I have an appointment this evening." She had plans with Ezra and Maggie tonight, which she didn't disclose afraid it would cause awkwardness since she had never contacted any of them before today.

"Jason," Spencer asked, "will you come with us?" To annoy him Spencer and Ali each grabbed a muscular bicep and in a whinny, sing song begged, "Pleeeaaasssse." Jason shook his head laughing at his sisters' antics and agreed. It wasn't like he was not going to go anyway, he was hoping to get a chance to talk to his ex-girlfriend. Emily, Hanna and even Aria laughed at the trio's antics even if being with Jason any longer than necessary made her uncomfortable.

Jason, Spencer and Ali had all ridden in Spencer's car, Emily had ridden with Hanna. When they got outside Spencer suggested that Jason ride with Aria. Jason agreed a little too quickly and gave Spencer and Ali a dirty look when he caught their smirk, Aria caught his look and thought it was because he was asked to ride with her but decided to act,like she hadn't notice his displeasure at having to share a car with her. She gave a jerky nod and smiled uncertainly at Jason, not really knowing what to say to him now that they weren't talking about Charlotte.

"The Radley?" Hanna suggested, the others agreed and Aria was confused. Why would they go to the creepy insane asylum Aria wondered? Hanna realized Aria wouldn't know the old mental hospital had been sold and renovated and was now an upscale hotel, dining and entertainment facility. Hanna explained this to her adding that her mom was the manager.

"Oh, yeah that sounds great."' okay, so now this could get even more awkward, Aria hadn't forgotten that Jason and Ashley Marin had a brief affair shortly before he and Aria had gotten together. The older woman had ended things because she felt guilty cheating on her fiancé Pastor Ted. Aria had always wondered if Jason would have chosen her over the more experienced older woman if she hadn't ended things with him.

Aria handed Jason the keys an unconscious habit from the months they were together before climbing in the passenger side. Jason adjusted the seat and mirrors and put on his seat belt then started the car and pulled out smoothly. For the first few minutes an awkward silence filled the car neither of them knowing what to say. "Sooo," Aria began, "what have you been up to?"

Jason glanced at Aria, she was leaning in the space between the door and seat, looking out the passenger window. He wanted to know what her life was like, especially if she was with someone. "I have been working with Carissimi Group for the past few years, the charitable side not the business, we dig wells, help build hospitals, things of that nature. "

She looked impressed and for once Jason wanted to brag about his work with the charity, but stopped himself, barely. "That's great. How did you get involved with that? You were in real estate last uh well a few years ago."

Jason ran one hand through his hair nervously wondering if Aria remembered Nicole. He had even thrown the Habitat for Humanity volunteer coordinator in her face a few times when she tried to talk to him. Aria had broken his heart and he had purposely said things that would crush her. He really hoped Aria didn't remember. He and Nicole hadn't lasted long, they were rarely in the same place and deep down, he knew he was not over Aria even before Spencer had told him the truth. He had liked Nicole too much as a person to string her along and they were still friends.

"Oh, a friend of mine got me involved in Habitat for Humanity a few years back, before long I was working with Carissimi Group. Charlie made sure the board expanded funding for the charitable side and then made me co-owner. Despite where she is, Charlie still has a lot of sway with the board, she is a genius when it comes to business and economy." Jason was proud of the three sisters that he had a relationship with and wished for the same with Melissa. "I only worked in real estate because it was what was expected of me, I hated every minute of it." hearing that was no surprise to Aria, Jason had never seemed the real estate mogul type.

"So, who was the friend that got you involved?" Aria asked, she knew who he was talking about without being told, but she needed to hear the name, needing to twist the knife into her heart because she needed that pain. In less than a couple hours she was falling under his spell and that was the last thing she needed or wanted. She had to keep a clear head while she was here. She couldn't deal with another broken heart and lord knows it hadn't fully mended after the first time around and she couldn't risk anyone finding out about AJ.

Jason tried to act as nonchalant as possible, "Oh, my friend Nicole, she's a volunteer coordinator for Habitat." He felt the need to add, "Yeah I went to her wedding in New York a couple years ago." Idiot! He thought, why bring that up, why would she care about him going to Nicole's wedding.

"Nicole?" yup the knife twisted, he respected Nicole and Aria made his skin crawl, but still she needed the cut to deepen, "I remember her, you were dating her. I'm surprised you didn't marry her yourself, from what I can remember you found her to be perfect."

Jason felt sick, Aria was still leaning back against the space between the door and seat, still not looking at him, but something had changed. He swallowed trying to get the knot out of his throat, "No, we were never in the same place and she was, is great, but she wasn't my type." Ask what my type is he silently pleaded, but she didn't ask.

"That's too bad. She seemed perfect for you." Why was she doing this to herself, she remembered how he felt about her so she needed to drop it. "So, how much longer before we get to the Radley?" she changed the subject not giving him a chance to respond about Nicole.

"About twenty minutes or so." he checked the rearview mirror and seen Spencer's and Hanna's cars following close behind them. "So, tell me about your life."

"Oh, you already know all there is to know about me, I travel a lot, photographing the beautiful people." while this wasn't exactly a lie it was hardly the truth either, doing these jobs was only her day job that paid the bills and supported their son, not her real life. For some reason, she purposely chose to make herself sound as selfish as he had accused her of being, "endless parties," that she attended only when she absolutely needed to, "it's a great gig." She didn't share that she spent as much time as possible photographing landscapes and regular everyday people she happened to meet, and anything that caught their son's eye. She didn't mention the children's picture book about the desert that had recently been published or that the proceeds were going to a draught relief program. She didn't tell him about her wood carvings or that some of these works had been used for album and book covers, or that a mural she carved had been featured in some of the top galleries of the nation before coming home to the art gallery in her beloved St. Louis. She didn't mention the assortment of pets and she definitely did not mention AJ.

Jason realized that Aria had no intentions of sharing any part of her life with him and that cut, "Oh, well that sounds exciting. Hanna would love that, she is trying to break into the fashion industry since she finished college last year." Aria only nodded. "Where did you attend college, everyone thought you were going to S.C.A.D. that fall." He hadn't meant to say anything about her disappearing act, but there it was.

Aria shrugged, "I didn't go to college, plans changed, I got a great job offer," okay, so it hadn't been that great, more like the only offer and she had been desperate, but it had turned out to be great for her and AJ, "so I followed my instincts and I have no regrets." That, at least, was mostly true.

"Why did you cut us out of your life." He really hadn't meant to ask that and it was only after he said it that he realized he had included himself as one of those she had cut off and that he knew the answer to.

Aria shrugged, "I had my reasons. And I didn't need to cut you out of my life, if I remember correctly you wanted me to disappear." Aria reminded him.

"I nev.."he began

"Were finally here." She interrupted and sure enough they were almost ready to turn into the driveway of the former insane asylum. "So, do you see Mrs. Marin often?" Aria remembered that Ashley had broken off her engagement to Ted after the whole town, including the congregation, had found out about her affair with Jason during the trial while the pastor Was on a mission trip. They remembered Ashley's absence from church and church functions during that time and they realized that was when the affair had taken place. They weren't as forgiving as Ted. It had only taken a few people snidely saying it was nice to have her back to services and she broke off the engagement in guilt and shame.

"No not really," why was she bringing Ashley Marin up. Jason pulled into an empty spot put the car to park and turned of the engine before turning to look at the girl sitting beside him with questioning eyes, "Why?"

"No reason, I just remembered that you were _close_." She put emphasis on the word close, "We thought it was really sweet when we found out that you tried to help Hanna with that scholarship through Carissimi Group. Of course, at the time Hanna didn't know it was you. She thought A had some part in it and would use it against her somehow." Jason had never realized that was why Hanna had sent the check back to Carissimi Group, but he also felt like Aria was trying to imply something about his and Ashley's relationship and before he could explain that he had just wanted to help out his sisters' friend she continued. " I guess A was involved since Charlotte was Carissimi. Anyway, I thought maybe your relationship with her was close again." Aria knew she was being a bitch, but it was a defense mechanism, she wanted no chance of her getting ideas about the man currently staring at her with startled eyes. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out while he still sat in stunned silence.

By the time Jason got out of the car he was wondering what the hell had happened. His sisters, Hanna and Emily were walking with Aria to the restaurant, but Spencer hung back to wait on him. "So, did you get a chance to talk?" she winked.

Spencer had never been stupid and knew that he had never completely gotten over Aria. After Cece was arrested Toby listened to what Spencer had to say and they had gotten back together until they both realized they wanted different things in life. Unlike Toby, Jason ran off, but Jason always came back sooner or later and he did come back a week before the girls graduated sporting Nicole on his arm and refusing to talk to Aria and then she was gone. Unlike Jason she never came back and if it hadn't been for the Victim's Voice contacting her she never would have. Spencer knew that if Jason wanted to be with Aria he only had a very short time to fix things.

"A little." he answered, still confused about what happened. Spencer looked at him expectantly, Jason sighed, "She asked what I had been doing. I asked about what she was doing. She wondered why I hadn't married Nicole since we were so perfect for each other and asked if I see Ashley much since we had been so close." he emphasized the word as Aria had. "Oh and she told me that her life is one endless jet set party, so yeah we talked."

"Jas I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered." Spencer felt awful, she had only wanted to help her brother out even if that meant finding peace with the way things had ended between him and Aria. He had to know it wouldn't be easy, she thought. Toby had been just as hurt as her brother, but he had stayed and listened to her explanation. Jason ran off and when he showed up he handled things miserably.

Jason put an arm around Spencer, "It's okay Spence, I know you only wanted to help and it wasn't like you had to twist my arm." He kissed Spencer's temple as they walked to the casual dining area for lunch.

Notes: Please review

Thanks,

GrimLi

Hope Corrections make it easier to read


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Synopsis: the girls catch up over lunch and Jason's fling stops by to say hello

Sophia Martinez, Mateo's daughter and a huge part of Aria and AJ's life

(chapter title inspired by Ladies who Lunch from the musical Company and of course Eileen Stitch is my favorite, but Carol Burnett did an amazing job in the role)

~~~ Chapter 5- Lunch with the Girls and Jason ~~~

Once they were all seated Aria found herself seated directly across from Jason with Hanna and Emily on either side of her. She groaned inwardly. Wonderful, she really needed to have a direct view of that face and those eyes, she thought to herself in exasperation. She was going to have to work harder than she thought to ignore his presence.

Ashley Marin walked over just then, having been told her daughter had come in. "Hanna, you should have told me you were coming. I would have reserved a better table for you" She said hello to Jason, asking him how he has been and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. Jason answered, asking how she was. Any other time he wouldn't have been self-conscious about the friendly gesture, but after Aria's insinuation he was. He glanced quickly at his ex and noticed a slightly raised brow and smirk as if the cordial greeting somehow confirmed her suspicion. Aria was looking for anything to keep from throwing herself at Jason so when Ashley absent mindedly greeted the rest of them Aria added two and two and came up with twenty.

Ashley was asking Hanna if she had heard anything from a recent resume she had sent out when she actually noticed Aria was sitting at the table then she did a double take. "Aria?" Aria nodded smiling politely, and asked Hanna's mom and what she worked herself up to believe, Jason's girlfriend, how she had been. Ashley told her she had been doing great then asked, "So Aria, what have you been up to the last five years? How are your parents and brother? It was like all of you fell of the face of the earth."

"Oh, the decision to leave Rosewood was very sudden." That was a lie, Byron had been offered the position shortly before Cece was arrested, "everything was very sudden, everyone just wanted a fresh start after everything that happened." The fresh start part was true, she paused to take a drink of water the waiter had brought along with the menus when they first sat down. "My parents are doing great, when Dad was offered the position at the university he had been consulting with in Reykjavik it seemed like the perfect opportunity for the whole family." Aria didn't mention that her parents and Mike were all back in Philly, after three years they had offered Byron a permanent position, but he refused he, Ella and Mike were ready to come home and to be nearer to Aria and AJ.

"Are they remarried then?" Ashley asked.

"No, they are happily living in sin as Dad likes to say." Ashley laughed at what Aria and Mike thought was a corny joke.

"So, what about you?"

"Mom, Aria is A.M. Marié." Hanna told her mom excitedly.

"Really? Well that must be exciting." Ashley wasn't as in awe as Hanna was, but she was happy that Aria was successful. "She has always been inexplicably drawn to your work saying it had certain Aria vibe she couldn't explain. Hanna can usually guess when A.M. Marié is responsible for a spread." Aria cheeks had a pink tinge of pleasure hearing that her old friend had been drawn to her work.

Just then the waiter came to see if they were ready to order, Ashley excused herself saying she had better get back to work telling Aria to tell her parents hello and to tell Ella she had missed her over the years. Ashley understood better than most the desire to leave those two awful years behind. Aria assured Ashley she would pass along the message as well as telling the older woman she had did a great job with the Radley.

Ashley smiled toothily, despite her jealousy over Jason she was happy that things were finally looking up for Mrs. Marin. She said she had better get back to work, but before walking away she asked Jason if he could come around later, she needed to speak to him about something private. As he nodded that he would, Jason caught the look in Aria's eyes and the little smirk and wanted to protest, but knew he could say nothing about it now.

Once Ashley left they gave the waiter their order. The others familiar with the menu ordered first while Aria tried to look quickly before giving up and asking their waiter if there were any vegan options. Once the food and drink orders had been placed Hanna said, "Thanks for saying that about this place to my mom Aria, she was involved in a lot of the planning of it. She had lost confidence in herself by the time she got hired for this job. She still doesn't know how she got the position, she was competing against younger, more qualified applicants." Aria was sure she had a good idea how Ashley got the job and looking at Jason she was even more certain he had something to do with it, when he was suddenly very interested in the water goblet in front of him. The DiLaurentis name still had a lot of pull around her and Carissimi Group had been involved with the sale and he had just happened to put in a good word for Ashley when he found out she applied for the position.

"Who cares why they chose her Han, she is doing an amazing job." Aria shrugged "Okay what has been going on with your lives." She gave a quick nod toward Jason, "We got caught up on our way here, and of course you already know about mine, but I still don't know what you all have been up to."

They had not gotten caught up, Jason thought, she had closed off any real communication between them. And Jason had a suspicion that Aria somehow had come to the very the wrong conclusion that he had feelings for Ashley and something was going on between them again. Jason knew that he had done a lot of damage because of his hurt all those years by refusing to listen to anything she had to say, but he wondered if she were going to do the same thing to him now.

If his confidence hadn't been so damaged when she showed up to the hospital with Ezra he could have realize that Aria had been doing the same thing Spencer had done to Toby, even driving the final nail in the same way Spencer had, but he had been to hurt and shaken to use his head. Aria had succeeded beyond her wildest dreams when she gave into Charlotte's demands.

Around him the conversation flowed. Hanna told Aria about design school in New York and her struggles to get her foot into the fashion industry door. When Aria asked if she and Caleb were still together she told Aria they had broken up three years earlier. Aria asked her if she was seeing anybody and Hanna told her about Jordan, she had met him a couple of years ago in New York, "We recently broke up when I decided to move back to Rosewood so right now there is no one special in my life." but the dreamy look that she got in her eye and deep red blush covering her face as if she thought of someone suggested otherwise. The other girls noticed and would not let it go, "Come on Han," Ali insisted with a giggle, "spill, it will be our secret"

Hanna finally relented, "It's Lucas, but don't say anything you guys, he doesn't feel the same way about me. He's not the same guy from school that had a crush on me and I put in the friend zone." Hanna sighed then continued talking about all those years she had ignored his feelings for her, uncaringly displaying her relationships with Sean, Caleb, Travis, Caleb again and even Jordan. "I knew I was hurting him, but his friendship meant too much to me, I couldn't give him up. I know it was selfish but I liked the adoration. It made me feel special and beautiful."

The girls told her she was special and beautiful. But she told them it was different with Lucas and she didn't have the words to explain it. Aria wondered if maybe Hanna had always had feelings for Lucas, but either ignored them or didn't realize she had them. Last year Lucas had started dating someone and suddenly the adoration was directed toward the new girl and though Hanna wouldn't admit it out loud, it made her jealous.

"A few days ago, Lucas approached me about starting my own label." He knew Hanna had been having a hard time finding a job after she walked out on her boss after putting up with her diva like behavior once too often, on particularly bad day Hanna had snapped. "I don't know if I quit or she fired me, but I called Lucas that night and he suggested I come back to Rosewood and get my head together. He is letting me stay in his apartment charge free since he is rarely there." Jordan decided it was best to end things and Lucas had been there for her to lean on. In the past three months since Hanna had come to realize she had much deeper feelings for Lucas than friendship. "I think on some level I have had feelings for Lucas since the first V club meeting I went to with Sean." She said confirming Aria's suspicions, "I think that was why I was never been able to let him go. Now I'm the one that is friend zoned and you guys, it totally sucks." Jason and Emily could both relate to how she felt, but neither of them said anything

Spencer went next, she and Toby had broken up during her freshman year at Brown, "We both wanted different things in life, he wanted to live in Rosewood and wanted to start a family sooner than later. He is happy working on the police force and doing carpentry work on the side, that's not the life I want." She told Aria about working in Washington as a lobbyist wanting to change things from the inside and about her mom's decision to run for state senate and her decision to stay in Rosewood to help her run her campaign until the election was over. Aria knew Veronica Hastings would do an amazing job if elected. Aria really wanted to ask Spencer about Caleb, she hadn't missed Spencer's nervous fidgeting when Celebs name came up, maybe if she got a chance to talk to Spencer alone she'd ask her what that was about.

"So, is there anyone special?" she asked instead.

Spencer laughed and told her she had been dating a co-worker, Kurt, for the last couple months, "I don't know how serious it is, but he is coming to Rosewood next weekend to visit."

"If he's coming here and planning on meeting your parents and me, it must be serious on his side at least," Jason told her, "when the guy wants to meet the family it's a pretty good indication he is serious about the relationship." Spencer sat back contemplating what Jason said, maybe she should see where this goes it wasn't like she could do anything about the feelings she had for Caleb.

They had ran into each other in Spain not long after he and Hanna broke up, she had to fight the feeling for him that developed over the weeks spent with him, and they had stayed in contact ever since and he was in Washington almost as often as he was home in New York and they have spent a lot of time together since that chance meeting and her feeling were growing steadily. She thought they might have started during senior year even though she was in love with Toby and Caleb had eyes for no one beside Hanna. As far as Spencer knew he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. But she didn't share any of this, nobody knew and she planned on keeping it that way.

Next was Emily, after her shoulder injury had healed Emily had went on to place second her junior year and win state championships her senior year, and had received the scholarship from Danby she had been hoping for. Aria didn't know that Emily had lost her dad four years earlier. Emily said her mom hadn't gotten over his death yet and she worried about her mom being lonely. Emily had set Pam up on a date with the guy's swim coach at Danby last year. When Emily asked how the date went, he told her that she had spent the whole evening telling the him about Wayne. He thought her mom was great, but she was not ready for another relationship and that was what he was looking for. He never called again.

After three and a half successful seasons swimming for Danby with Emily poised to compete for Olympic tryouts, she reinjured her shoulder "just like that my competitive swimming career was over. I don't know what I would have done without Toby he is just always there when I need him most. He started dating a girl a few months ago, she's really nice" Emily said her smile dimming a bit as she shifted a quick look at Spencer.

Emily finished her senior year and received a teaching degree and a minor in small business management. She was teaching small business and personal finance classes at Rosewood and the girls swim coach. She was thinking about applying for a small business loan to reopen the Brew. After Ella, had called off the engagement with Zach he had left town a few months later closing the popular coffee shop and it had been empty since.

Before Aria even had a chance to ask she told Aria there was no one special, her eyes shifting quickly to Ali, but she did date a lot. But, Emily like Spencer was keeping a secret.

One night that summer she and Toby were hanging out watching the Olympics and during the swimming competitions Emily stared crying. Toby as usual comforted her. He kissed her cheek softly and without thought she turned her lips toward his like she had so many times before. Toby was her best friend almost like her brother and like every other time it started very innocently, but this time something changed with both of them at almost the same second, each kiss started getting a little longer and a little more intense.

One of Emily's hands slid from his shoulder to the back of his head and then any pretense of comfort was gone. Emily's mouth opened wide to receive his tongue. Things progressed quickly and Emily realized that she was attracted to her best friend, her guy best friends. If it hadn't been for Toby's girlfriend calling she didn't know how far things would have went. She was confused by her feelings for Alison who couldn't seem to make up her mind, and now she didn't know what to do about her attraction to Toby beside what they have been doing since it happened, ignoring it.

He was dating Yvonne and she was dating period, she even tried going out with a guy again thinking maybe she was bisexual and hadn't realized it especially after remembering back in high school the confusion she felt over Toby and Maya. She went out with a guy as gorgeous as Jason and nothing, his touch left her cold and after an hour of pawing and trying to get her going she finally made an excuse, much to his annoyance, and got the hell out of there. Apparently, she wasn't bisexual Toby was the only guy that had ever had an effect on her when it came to men. They still hung out a lot, but there was a tension that hadn't been there before and she has to fight the urge to attack his lips every time.

Damn, why did life have to be so confusing. Their friendship was too important to screw up because she suddenly started lusting after him. Then there was Alison who had been sending mixed signals for years and Emily loved her, but she was tired of waiting for her to make up her. She loved Toby too, but he was her best friend and she didn't know what it was. Not only was there Yvonne and Alison, there was his past with Spencer. It was all so confusing. Emily forgot that before Spencer, he could have been hers. She was the one Toby had wanted to be with first, but backed off and accepted friendship not wanting to confuse her any more than she already was. And Emily had been confused, she was falling in love with her and wanted to be with Maya, but she had been attracted to Toby.

Last, but not least was Alison. The one that had surprised Aria the most. Aria remembered how hard she had worked to graduate with them. Since then she had attended college at Hollis. Preferring to stay close to Charlotte, she hadn't even applied to any other college. She received her degree in English Literature and her teaching certificate and had another year left before she received her masters and she was teaching at Rosewood High.

When she first started, some students had thought it would be hilarious to torment Ali, but it was nothing that she hadn't faced before and none of these kids could even compare to Mona, Jenna or Cece so she had taken it all in stride. Eventually her nonreaction had been a letdown for the would-be pranksters. Aria found out that Ali was still involved in a church youth group that Lorenzo, the police officer who was still Toby's partner and that she had dated briefly, had talked her into volunteering with.

She was currently single and sort of preferred it that was as confused as Emily over the feelings she had for her and Lorenzo. They had reconnected and started dating again. Alison regretted that she had messed up that relationship so badly, it had only been in the last year they had started to become friends. At the time, she had not realized that she had hurt him. He told her if she would have talked to him he would have done his best to help her and her friends instead of going behind his back. Lorenzo had really been falling for her.

"I just feel like I need to focus on my family and on me, I have things I need to work on, things about myself that I need to work on before I can really commit to anyone." she told them. "Aria, I have been wondering about something." Ali paused and Aria nodded for her to continue, "did you have a children's picture book published recently?"

'Yeah." Aria answered simply picking at the pasta dish she had ordered suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable now. This was one of those things that she didn't really want to talk about, but it would be too easy to confirm that she was lying if she denied it.

"It's about the dessert, right? " Aria nodded, it was one of her favorite projects, AJ had been with her for every one of the pictures used often pointing out a particular shot.

"Really?" Emily said in surprise, "How did you know that Alison?"

"Stella, from the math department, bought it for her daughter for her birthday. I was with her when she picked it up, she liked that proceeds went to support the Thirst Project. Christy, that's her daughter," she told Aria, "is obsessed with the dessert and she loves the book, it's one of her favorites." Aria smiled as she thanked Alison for telling her, forgetting that she had not planned to share anything personal and Dessert Dreams was very personal."

"Why didn't you mention you were a published author?" Spencer demanded.

Aria shrugged, "I don't know," yes she did, " it was something that I didn't think anyone would be that interested in, it's just a kids book and beside I am not actually an author. It is just pictures I've taken through the years. Most of them where during down time when I'd be working photoshoots." After they would wrap for the day, she would go back to where she and AJ stayed, pick him up from the daycare, and head out to explore a little before it would get too late. Usually she would go somewhere to buy food and they would stay until it was time to get him back for his bedtime. They still did this and they were always special times.

One evening while watching television with AJ, a commercial come on about children that were starving because of famine caused by draught. AJ didn't understand what they were talking about, but he had understood that the kids were in desperate need and he cried; that is how she got the idea for the book and donating any proceeds. It has been a bestselling children's book since it had come out a few months earlier.

"Now, I feel like there is a lot you didn't tell us." Hanna said a mischievous glint in her sparkling blue eyes.

The other girls agreed and holding up her hands Aria laughed," Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Hmm what about Mateo Martinez?" Hanna asked, "He is so hot and I heard you have been together for years." Jason didn't want to hear this. He would rather talk about the children's book that went to benefit the kind of stuff he did.

Aria laughed, "I went to work for him right after graduating from high school. At first I was his assistant, general gopher and sometimes baby sitter, but as he got more involved on working on a series of oils I started taking over more of the photoshoots. His paintings were a success, a couple has even made their way into a museum for modern art in New York. After that we both were in demand for photoshoots. A couple years ago he offered me a partnership in the studio which I obviously accepted. However, I am still his gopher and sometimes baby sitter."

"And ...",Hanna prompted in hopes of a torrid romantic tale.

Aria laughed at the obviousness of her old friend, "Han, you did know that Mattie is openly gay, right?" Jason felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Hanna didn't know that, "But, he has a daughter." Everyone looked at Hanna "What?" Aria arched one perfect brow and Hanna caught on "Oh, yea, never mind."

Aria didn't tell her friend Mateo had adopted Sophia with a life partner who after they had gotten their daughter, decided he wasn't cut out for parenthood, and he had left, Aria's job was as his replacement at the studio.

"So?" now Spencer letting Aria know she wasn't off the hook. She forgotten how easily it was to talk to these women. So she told them about her wood carvings

"Wait you take sticks and a knife and like cut out stuff like those creepy hillbillies," Hanna asked wondering what had kind of city she lived in.

"No Hanna." deciding it would be easier to show her Aria pulled out her phone and making sure to erase the pictures with AJ in case her friend got nosy then pulled a picture up of some of her work."

Hanna gasped at the intricate design. Aria had always been artistic, but she had never realized just how artistic her friend was. The other girls each leaned toward Hanna and were impressed. "This is beautiful Aria, how long does something like that take, a couple weeks?" She said as she flipped though the pictures most were shots of the sky as she was flying to Philly. But a few photo were of Mateo and Sophia and a couple he had taken of Aria working on one of her carving. In them her hair was down and she had bandana wrapped around her head like a pirate she was wearing a tank and baggy patterned pants and sandals and tons of rings and wide bracelets. Aria looked every bit the bohemian artist as she worked with a blow torch, laughing at her friend and pointing it at him in a threatening manner, in a couple shots she was carving, brow knitted in concentration. Hanna felt a little sad, Aria truly had a life that none of them had any part in.

Spencer passed the phone to Jason and he felt the same as Hanna, Aria had lived without him and except for his work with Carissimi Group and his sisters he had been existing. When he was in the states he dated, he fucked the girls he dated and when he was in Rosewood he went out for the occasional guy's night with Toby that often, included Emily ever since she had finished college and moved back to Rosewood. But he hadn't just lived, he felt like he had been in a state of limbo since the night of the elevator accident and Aria walked in clinging to Ezra. Aria looked content in both those pictures and her art was amazing.

" Oh it's a long process and can take quite a while to complete, that piece took over a year to finish." She explained before she knew it she was telling them about Petunia, Georgia, Juliet and Frank. "Yeah," she said laughing, "AJ is such an animal lover I'm surprised we don't have a full-fledged zoo." suddenly Aria stopped realizing what she had just said, maybe they wouldn't notice the new name, of course she was wrong.

But it was Jason not, of one of the girls that noticed it first. "AJ?" Aria felt herself blushing and her hands begin trembling to cover this up she picked up a straw and began twisting it a habit Jason remembered she had when nervous about something.

"Is he special?" Emily asked

Aria was trying to figure out what to say without denying her son, "I guess you could say he's special." she smiled, "He is the love of my life. We've been living together for years now."

Jason's heart sank, Spencer discreetly held his hand under the table and Alison was patting his knee, while Hanna oohed and ahhed wanting to know more about the mysterious AJ. Aria instead looked at the watched, "Crap, I should have left twenty minutes earlier." She signaled for the water to get the check.

"Oh, don't worry about it Aria, Mom will comp it." Hanna told her

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause her any trouble." She said as she dug out a $20 to leave for the tip.

"No, it's cool, it's one of her perks and we don't take advantage of it that often."

"Well, if you're sure?" she stood and the girls all stood hugging, "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow"

With that Aria ran out of the restaurant. When she reached her mom's car she dug through her bag looking for the keys only to realize that she forgotten to get them back from Jason. Crap, she turned to run back in only to slam into a hard body directly behind her.

Notes: Had to have a catch up with the girls. I know many will hate that I did not put Spoby, Haleb and Emison together, but I never shipped any of the endgame pairings and it is hard to write for pairing I don't care for. Also before anyone reminds me Emily is gay on the show, I already know this, but in the book, she is bi and I shipped Tomily in the book and the show.

Please review,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter synopsis: Jason and Aria get reacquainted just a little bit better ;-) I have a thing about unintentional make out sessions in inappropriate places sorry about that also I've always loved this song

~~~ Chapter 6-Get A Room ~~~

Jason grabbed Aria's shoulders quickly to keep her from falling, Jesus, he thought, having her this close again felt so right and he didn't let go as quickly as he should have. Aria's pulse began to slam against the delicate skin of her wrist and she suddenly felt hot all over as she stared into olive green eyes so like her sons.

Jason stared back into the wide hazel eyes blinking trying to shield the hunger in their depths, but Jason had been with Aria too long to not recognize that look. Triumphantly he thought, she might be claiming this AJ guy is the love of her life, but she wants me! Maybe he still had a chance. While part of him screamed for him to do something about it, a saner part of his mind realized that now, when they were in a public parking lot and she was in a rush wasn't the right time to start anything. "I think you forgot something." He told her with a sexy smile, his voice deep and as smooth as silk.

"I did? " she asked in a shaky voice, her eyes dropping to the full lips. He removed his hands from her shoulders and pulled the keys out of his pocket, lifting them up the jingling sound got her attention, her face flushing in embarrassment. She had forgotten all about the keys that she had been on her way to get from him. She pulled away from him clearing throat, "Oh yeah I was on my way to get those." She was staring intently at a handicapped parking sign behind his left shoulder as though she had never seen anything so interesting in her life. "Guess I can't get far without those." she said hoping it would come out as though she was as unfazed as he appeared, instead it came out shaky.

She reached out to grab the keys. Hmm on second thought, who said he couldn't have just a little fun. He held them up and out of her reach smiling at her. She should have been annoyed with him, but how she could she be annoyed when he had the same smile their son used when he wanted her to play with him.

It was a smile that caused her to melt when they dated as it did now. Laughing she jumped to retrieve the keys, the only problem, occasionally Aria could be a complete klutz and this turned out to be one of those occasions. When she landed she somehow got her feet tangled up with Jason's and tripped. She would have fallen if it weren't for his quick reflexes from years of playing, lacrosse, Soccer and basketball. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight into his body while regaining his balance when she knocked him backward as she reflexively wrapped herself around him when she started to fall and he grabbed her.

They look at each other with startled eyes then their lips slammed into each other. One of her hands left its position on one muscular shoulder to grab a handful of his long. thick silky hair while he used both hands to clutch the back of her head. Their tongues meeting, exploring each other's mouths, reawakening memories that had never quiet been forgotten in a sensuous duel both desperate for the taste of the other. They come up for air only when their oxygen deprived lungs were burning, both gasped for air. After only a few harshly inhaled breaths their lips were crashing together again.

Jason's hands discovering the curves of her body traveling to the plump curve of her ass, grabbing it with both hands to lock her hips to his growing arousal, her butt was definitely a little rounder and fuller than it had been when she was a teenager and he loved it. He had thought she was perfect then, but now she had a whole new level of sex appeal for him.

They had forgotten they were in a very public place and it wasn't until they heard a shocked gasp and someone clearing their throat that they remembered they were in the parking lot of the Radley Still clutching each other, they both turned with startled eyes toward the interruption.

"Get a room." they heard the middle-aged man mutter as he led his wife up the sidewalk, both walking as quickly as they could. Aria was blushing trying to put some distance between her body and his. Jason wasn't cooperating, he kept his arms locked around her, having moved his hands from her butt to warp his arms around her waist. With a grin, he leaned down taking her plump bottom lip between his straight white teeth nibbling on it gently. "How about it Aria, should we get a room? We're already at a hotel anyway?" He said only half-joking, he nibbled a path down her neck to where her pulse was throbbing a quick rhythm and sucked the skin covering it between his lips roughly and she moaned softly in pleasure A couple minutes later he let go of the discolored spot and he leaned his forehead on hers, "Cancel your appointment? Tell them something came up, that you can't make it. Stay with me!"

Aria wasn't opposed to the idea, but she had to get back to her son and spend time with him before she met up with Ezra and Maggie. "I can't," Aria sighed, "I have to go." She said as she pulled away from him completely.

The look he gave her was almost undoing, it was the same wounded puppy dog look AJ would get, when he was disappointed and she would usually cave. No wonder he had her wrapped around his little finger, he was the baby version of the man that was very dangerous to her system. "I could meet you in Philly." He told her, Aria almost caved

"I can't do this."

"Why?" The look on his face was so reminiscent to the first time he kissed her and she told him she couldn't because she was unavailable, she wanted to cry. After everything that had happened with Ezra, she had come to regret that decision. She had mistaken drama for romance and obsession for love. "Does it have anything to do with this AJ guy?"

It did, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. "No," she cupped a beard covered cheek in her hand and looked into the green eyes she had loved since the first time she seen them, "I have a lot to think about for tomorrow."

Jason felt himself relax and nuzzled his cheek into the warm skin of her small hand, looking into her eyes with that intense stare of his. "If you change your mind call me. My number is still the same"

She knew she wouldn't be calling him. She didn't remember his number anymore even if she did weaken. Aria needed to stop this now. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Jason. "

He didn't know what to do or say to stop her. He watched Aria get into her car, adjust the seat and drive away memorizing the license plate number as he watched intently until she was out of sight then he noticed the hand on his shoulder. He turned and seen that Spencer had observed at least part of what had happen. "Are you okay?"

Spencer had only caught the last part so she had missed the inappropriate make out session against Aria's mother's SUV. "I'll be ok." He told her, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

She gave him a sidelong look as they headed back into the restaurant, "A lady was complaining that a couple was about to have sex in the parking lot." She said with an arched brow and Jason could feel his face burn in embarrassment, it was bad enough they got caught, but that his sisters' had found out made it worse.

"Is everyone about finished?" he asked wanting to change the subject, the last thing he wanted to do was discuss his sex life with his one of his little sisters. "And we were not about to have sex." He decided to add defensively when Spencer continued to look at him

"They were ordering desert to split when I came out to check on you." Spencer decided to let it drop. Jason nodded leading Spencer into the dining room where he immediately caught the eyes of the couple, their disapproval evident.

"Well Jason," Ali gave a little smirk reminiscent from when she was younger, but now she was teasing the brother she had grown close to over the last few years, "did you give Aria her keys?" she smiled sweetly, they had all heard the couple complaining and she just knew it was Jason and Aria. Hanna and Emily both laughed, but neither said anything and a few minutes later they headed out.

Notes: I am so nervous writing kissing, sex scenes. Please review even if you don't like this, constructive criticism is helpful

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Synopsis: Aria tells Ezra and Maggie about the night she ruined her relationship with Jason and Maggie gives her sage advice.

~~~ Chapter 7-the Theatre and Cocktails with Friends ~~~

Aria called her parents on the way to Philly to let her know she was running behind. "So how did it go?" Ella asked. Aria told her about the meeting, lunch and getting caught up with the girls. "And Jason? " Ella asked.

"Awkward," Aria sighed, "we talked a little."

Ella and Byron kept their opinion to themselves over the years, but both thought Jason needed to be told about his son. Aria had told them about the threats made against him and what she had done to protect him so they understood why he had not been ready to talk to her, he had needed time and enough time had passed. They understood why she had been hurt and why she felt the need to keep AJ safe, but AJ needed his father and they were certain that Jason would want to be a part of his son's life if he knew about AJ. He was not Peter Hastings.

Ella put her arm around her daughter as they watched AJ playing with a toy car Ella and Byron had bought for him earlier that day. "He reminds me so much of Jason." Ella and Byron had both noticed AJ similarities to Jason went well beyond his looks, his personality, mannerisms, expressions, his laugh even the way he stood was Jason.

Aria smiled and nodded, "Every day it seems he becomes more like him."

Just then AJ wondering what his mom and Nana were talking about looked up at them with An intense stare causing Ella to laugh. She walked over and hugged him tightly, hating that in just three days he would be gone. Ella loved Aria and Mike more than anything, but there was something about her grandson that was different. She couldn't explain it, it just was.

After Aria returned, they were busy the rest of the day, they took him to the park that was walking distance from her parent's apartment, then they got dinner ready and ate. Aria made sure AJ was bathed and dressed in his pajamas before she got ready to go out with Ezra and Maggie who were picking her up. She was just zipping up knee high boots when she heard the doorbell ring.

Ella was sitting with Maggie and Ezra on the sofa, Byron way in his chair and AJ was showing Maggie and Ezra the remote-control car his grandparent had given him. Both adults were suitably impressed for the four-year-old boy, who then went to sit on his Grandpa's lap "I get to stay up and watch the game wif Grandpa." He said proudly "It's not the Bwues," he still had problems pronouncing some letter combinations, "cos it's not hockey." he told them sadly.

Aria laughed hearing this as she walked in the room, He likes baseball well enough, especially if the Cardinals were playing, but hockey was his favorite.

Byron shook his head jokingly calling Aria and AJ traitors, "I'll turn him into a Phillys fan yet."

Aria laughed shaking her head "Doubtful." her friends were all Cards and Blues fans and their enthusiasm had pulled her and AJ in and now both were hardcore Saint Louis fans, they were Rams fans until last year. Like many St. Louisans they felt betrayed. There had been some talks about a soccer team and she imagined if anything came of it her group of friends would jump on the bandwagon.

Byron and Ella caught up with Ezra and were getting to know Maggie. Both thought Ezra Fitz had become a man they could both like and respect, Maggie and Malcolm had been the best thing to ever happen to him. They talked about the charter school the couple had begun before they were even married, believing that children of any income bracket should have access to a great well, rounded education. They started with elementary levels and both were excited that starting next year they were going to be able to add grades 6-8, "We are hoping to add high school level and pre-school in the next few years. We don't want to rush and not be ready." Maggie was explaining and Ella and Byron as fellow educators were interested in the couples plans and agreed to tour the charter school. Soon the trio were saying their goodbyes, Aria getting hugs and kisses from AJ excited to be spending the evening with his grandparents.

After the show, they decided to go for a drink to catch up since there had not been any talking during the play except during the brief intermission. "AJ looks a lot like Jason." Ezra commented.

"I know." Aria said for the second time that day. "He will give me that Jason stare or make some gesture and it's like Jason is there." Aria told them.

"Aria," Ezra began cautiously, in the two years since they reconnected they had never talked about this, "does Jason know about his son?"

Aria took a drink of the chocolate martini Maggie had convinced her to try instead of the Jack and Diet Coke she had become accustomed to over the years on the rare occasions she did drink. Thinking, she decided that Ezra had the right to know some of the events as she had pulled him into the mess without his still having no knowledge of it. Aria took a deep "It's a long story." and she began.

Five Years Earlier

The night of the elevator accident A had set up, Aria had been with Ezra going through files that he had from when he had been investigating Alison's disappearance. She had sent ask Ezra if he still had his research and to see if there had been anything that had missed, hoping to find some clue to A's identity. This had been Spencer's idea and Jason had not been told because he was insecure about Aria's relationship with Ezra. It hadn't been that long since she had chosen her former teacher over him. They now knew that Shana had just been a pawn used by A because of feelings she had developed for Jenna.

When she showed up at his apartment Ezra had thought it was to talk about them, but Aria quickly informed him that she was with Jason. At first, he didn't take her seriously after all, she had been dating Jake and he had gotten her back. Things were different, she had changed and when she told him, "I am in love with Jason. I think I have been a little in love with him since the first time I met him, I just never thought he'd be interested in me." Ezra knew it was true, any feelings Aria had ever had for him were in the past.

It was only that morning that for the first time Aria fully realized that her feelings for Jason were very real. She knew she was in love with Jason DiLaurentis and they had to find out who A was this time and stop him, her, it, them, whoever A was, she could not lose him. After A's threats on Jason life started Aria had tried breaking things off with him numerous times, but he'd looked at her with a wounded and confused look and ask her why. She'd cave unable to stay firm as Spencer had and stayed with him. Last night had been one of those attempted breakups, Aria got warm just thinking about it and this morning in the shower he had left her a boneless quivering mess. Jason had to carry her to the bed as she literally had been unable to walk after. God! She had to stop thinking it about it. Little did she know that what happened in the shower that morning was going to change her life forever.

After the one awkward moment, they worked in relative ease going through stuff trying to find if anything had been missed. Then she got the text from A. Aria could not understand how Jason ended up in that elevator.

Spencer had sent Aria to Ezra's because of something else she and Caleb had found. Ali had a date night with her dad and Hanna was going to talk to Mona and see if she had found out anything. Since Mona had been a victim she was working with them trying figure out who this person or persons was. Mona, Toby and even Spencer had worked for A, hoping to find out who was behind this game, but never seen him or her.

Emily and Spencer were getting ready to leave when Jason showed up wanting to know where Aria was, she was supposed to have met him at the Brew almost an hour earlier. The girls all looked at each other knowing they had to think fast. Spencer told Jason that Aria had gotten detention for having her phone out in Mr. Brooks class and it had been confiscated. I'm sure she will call you as soon as she gets it back.

"It's after eight Spencer, after school detention is over at five." he told her eyeing the girls suspiciously, wondering it her not showing up today had anything to do with her attempts to break up with him recently.

Spencer told him that Ella had grounded her also and had grounded her from phone privileges. He knew he was going to get nothing else out of the girls. Instead he asked what they were doing and Spencer told him since he he had found out about A after Alison's arrest. Spencer had told him everything feeling like she needed to tell him why she had believed Alison had been involved with Mona's disappearance. He volunteered to go in place of the girls, but Emily had insisted on going with him. It had been a set-up, the elevator rigged. Jason made sure Emily was safe first, by the time he started to try to get to safety if was too late, the cables gave and sent him plunging to the bottom of the shaft. Before anyone had time to contact Aria, Aria received a text,

"You wouldn't cut Jason loose so I did – A.

A picture of Jason lying like a broken doll was attached and Aria broke thinking he was dead. Ezra did his best to calm her, it was only when Emily called to tell Aria that Jason was on the way to the hospital that Aria calmed down enough to think. Immediately she received another text.

"This was a warning bitch, you know what to do or else, tic toc -A.

A's final text and fear for Jason helped Aria came up with the perfect idea to keep him safe from A and Ezra was the key. She asked Ezra to drive her to the hospital. She leaned on Ezra to make to the ER as part of her plan, but it hadn't all been an act. The effects of the first text and picture still had her shaken and the pain and guilt she was feeling for what she was about to do to the guy she loved was getting to her as well. When they stepped off the elevator she was glad for Ezra's arm around her waist, she might have fallen otherwise. The first thing she seen was Jason looking just as broken as he had in that picture, a collar around his neck, tubes and wires connected to him. She knew that it might look worse than it was, but until the doctors came back to tell them scan results they wouldn't know anything.

On the way to the hospital, Spencer, the first to arrive and able to see him because she was family, had called to let her know that he was in pain. He conscious and asking for her. Her first instinct was to run to him, Ezra mistaking her initial jerk forward for instability pulled her tight against his chest trying to control her shaking and tears that were now wetting his shirt front. He unknowingly going along with the plan now set in motion.

As much as she hated to do this to Jason and Ezra, she used this moment of support to drive home the point that she and Jason were over and make it look like she was choosing Ezra once again. She wrapped both arms around his neck standing on her tip toes and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek. It would look less than innocent from the angle that Jason would be seeing this from. She knew Jason had seen her, he had looked right at her and Ezra as they got off the elevator, his room facing the elevator.

Spencer walked to her, she was still leaning on Ezra for needed support. Aria pulled out her phone discreetly handing it to Spencer before turning to Ezra and thanking him for his help and saying goodbye, then purposely giving him one last long hug for Jason's benefit. Spencer looked on with sympathy not knowing what to say especially once she saw the first text A had sent. She had done the same thing Toby only a couple weeks earlier, she hugged Aria tightly before Aria went to talk to Jason and tell him it was over. This time she would ensure him that she meant it. She had to do this even if it meant he hated her for it.

Spencer walked her to his room intending to leave once she was inside to give them privacy, but to their shock Jason was gone. He had taken off the collar and had pulled out the IV's and pulled off the other wires. They called and asked the nurses what had happened, but the busy, understaffed nurses hadn't even realized he had left.

End of Flashback

"Later we found out the sabotaged elevator wasn't even meant for Jason, it was meant for Emily, Spencer, Hanna and me. Charlotte never intended for Ali or Jason to be hurt, she just wanted them to herself, she didn't want to share them with anyone, not even their father. Charlotte was arrested a few weeks later, but Jason wouldn't talk to me." Aria shrugged, "I chose you over Jason once before, I knew he was still insecure. I jdidn't realize once A was caught he wouldn't let me explain anything or give me the chance to tell him I was pregnant."

The last time I seen him, before today, I tried to tell him. I was just going to blurt it out and hope things would work out, but he refused to listen to anything I had to say. He was dating, Emily's friend Nicole, she worked for Habitat for Humanity." She said in explanation for what she was about to share, Ezra nodded saying her had met Nicole, "So you know that Nicole was this beautiful person who devoted her life to others. Jason was dating her and let me know I could never measure up to her. Here was this perfect person selflessly devoting her life to helping others and Jason hated me. He wanted me to just me to get out of his life. So, I did." She shrugged

"I'm sure he only said that because he was hurt." Ezra told her feeling guilty about his part in everything.

"Maybe, but when I talked to him today, he told me they only broke up because they were never together. Nicole got Jason involved in humanitarian efforts and except for the first time he volunteered with her they were never together in the same place; his interest went in another direction and he is working with Carissimi Group." Aria explained.

Maggie just sat there stunned she hadn't known about much about A or Charlotte and never learned about the incident involving Malcolm. When she finally spoke all, she could manage for a few moments was "Wow!" looking at Aria with stunned eyes, trying digest all she heard. She felt bad for the couple that had been torn apart by a desperate and mentally unstable woman.

Maggie reached for Aria's hand squeezing it, but said "Aria he needs to be told the truth about his son. If he doesn't want to be a part of AJ's life, then when he is ready to ask about his father you need to be able to tell him the truth. You don't want your son to grow to resent you when he finds out that you never even told Jason about him. And he will find out, these things always have a way of coming out." Aria knew Maggie was right, if anyone knew, it would be Maggie having gone through a similar situation herself.

AJ hadn't started asking about his dad yet, probably because Mateo had always been such a huge part of his life since the moment he was born, but one day he would have questions. He would be five in a few months. Eventually he would begin to realize and start asking questions. Sophia Mateo's daughter was only a year older and she started asking him about her mother recently which led to more questions about her biological father.

"I know you're right, I just don't know how to tell Jason. I have thought about telling him so many times over the years. I always' chicken out, afraid he hates me so much that he will take AJ away from me. I'm also afraid A will come back and what will happen to AJ." Aria said tears in her eyes and Maggie put her arms around the younger woman trying to comfort her while Ezra looked at his wife with awe.

Notes: I hope you like Maggie and Ezra. I quit shipping Ezria early season 2, but s4 arc made me hate everything about Ezria. However, I don't like slamming him and want him to be happy as well, this sounds ridiculous, but I think it's probably because I like Ian Harding, he is just so sweet.

Please review.

GrimLi


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Synopsis: Mostly cheesy fluff between Aria and AJ

~~~ Chapter 8 – Another Sleepless Night ~~~

Friday, September 16, 2016  
Between trying to figure out what she was going to say to the parole board about Charlotte and what she was going to do about Jason and AJ she had a lot to think about. After what had happened between them after lunch her body was burning, literally aching for his touch. God, she craved him, she hadn't been this hot in years.

When she closed her eyes, she could see his beautiful face, and she could hear his voice asking her to stay with him. It had felt too good to be so close to him again, to be held in his arms again and smell the scent that was that particularly Jason, to taste him again. Trying to get to sleep at a decent time was impossible, if she weren't in her parent's guest room she would try to relieve at least one of those problems.

Instead she tossed and turned until finally she succumbed to sheer exhaustion from being up so late with AJ the night before and the long day she had. She only had a couple hours of troubled sleep and frustrated dreams when AJ came bounding into the guest room where Aria was sleeping to wake his mother, he was sleeping in Mike's room since his uncle was living in the frat house.

Aria heard him before he even bounded on the bed, but she pretended to remain asleep prolonging his game. Beside what mother could pass up being woke up with butterfly kisses given by her beloved child. Once he had covered her face with kisses she opened her eyes pretending to have just woken. "Did I surprise you Mommy?" AJ giggled green eyes dancing into tender hazel eyes.

"Yes, you did, it's not every day the sleeping princess gets awakened by kisses from Prince Charming."

"You're not a princess, your Mommy. " He told her seriously.

"You're right I am Mommy." and with that she grabbed him kissing him all over his face until he was shrieking with laughter only to roll him over and tickle him ferociously until he breathlessly begged her to stop which she did immediately. He put his little arms around her neck pulling himself into his mother's arms to lay against her shoulder.

Ella, who had been standing in the doorway of the bedroom the whole time was smiling at the display of deep affection between the mother and son. Suddenly AJ pulled back some, his small hands pulling Aria's hair back from her neck looking concerned. "Mommy you got a boo boo." he said as he touched the bruise on Arias neck. Aria quickly tried to hide it from her mother's prying eyes, but too late, Ella seen what she was sure was a hickey.

She had forgotten about the mark Jason had left behind yesterday. He had never been particularly bad about giving hickeys, but occasionally he would. Luckily it hadn't been noticed by AJ or her parents yesterday, before she had gone out she had noticed it and had covered it with makeup, but that had all been washed off before going to bed.

"Oh, I burned myself with my curling iron when I was getting ready to go out with Maggie and Ezra last night." She said the first thing that came to mind, she rarely used a curling iron, but her son didn't know that.

"You want me to put medcines on it and make it better Mommy?" AJ couldn't quiet say medicine yet. Ella cleared her throat arching her eyebrow at her daughter questioningly a sly smile splitting her face and Aria blushed, which only made Ella curious about that little talk Aria and Jason had.

"Umm no, I think it'll be okay." she said hugging him close breathing in his scent that was still slightly babyish. Before catching her mom's, eyes and seeing her small smirk, she knew Ella had not even remotely believed she had burned herself

"How about some ice for that boo boo." Ella said sweetly a remedy for both hickeys and burns.

"I think its ok Mom." Aria said blushing a deep red, God this was so embarrassing, her mom walked out of the room laughing calling back that she and AJ had breakfast ready before waking her ex-husband.

The morning passed by quickly and soon it was time for Aria to get ready to leave for Charlottes parole hearing.

Notes: I really hope you liked the AJ and Aria scene, I had fun writing it I hope the bond between this mother and her son came across. Please let me know if I succeeded or failed.

Thanks,

GrimLi


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Synopsis: Cheesy fluff piece between Jason and his sisters

~~~ Chapter 9 – Alison's Big News ~~~

Jason woke up after only a couple hours of sleep, sitting up on the side of his bed dragging his fingers roughly through the long blonde locks. Having Aria back had reawakened all the feelingS he had tried to ignore when he had been unable to find her and the anger he had felt at Charlotte for her part in splitting them up. Today was too important to his family for him to let that anger resurface.

Charlotte wasn't the only one to blame, his parents were a big part of the reason Charlotte had turned out the way she had. Truthfully the fathers in his life, whether it was his biological father Peter Hastings who still treated him like garbage or the one who raised him, Ken DiLaurentis who had been unwilling to except that Charlie was not the perfect son and had locked away his child because of this, were far from role models. Wayne Fields had been an amazing father, excepting Emily for who she was simply because he loved his daughter and Byron Montgomery was a good father, despite cheating on his wife, he had still been a loving father. If Peter Hastings or Ken DiLaurentis had been even a quarter as loving toward Charlie or himself, things could have turned out differently.

But, he knew he was to blame as well. He should have let Aria explain instead of pushing her away and saying the things he had said to her. He had told her to disappear and until they needed her for Charlie and the court had located her she had done exactly as he asked. Aria in her need to protect him, had realized the insecurity to exploit after the accident, fear of his death making her ruthless. If only she would have known that A/Charlie had been bluffing.

Every time he fell asleep his dreams would pick up where they left off and then in his dream he would remember seeing her with Ezra Fitz from that hospital room and he would feel that anger and hurt all over again, he would push her away telling her to leave him alone and that he wished she would disappear and right before his eyes she would vanish. He was alone stumbling around in a fog looking for her, screaming her name until he'd wake in a cold sweat and remember what had happened yesterday and feel a glimmer of hope. He's replay holding her in his arms and kissing her again and her response over in his mind. He believed she had to feel something for him. She couldn't respond to him like that and another man, this AJ guy, be the love of her life.

Jason heard a knock on his door, knowing it was just Ali he told her to come on in. "Hey Jas, are you okay?" she didn't want to tell him she heard him talking in his sleep last night. It had broken her heart, because he sounded so broken and alone. As much as she loved Charlie, Ali loved Jason too and hearing him had reminded Alison of everything their sister had done to them, especially Jason, in her quest to have them to herself.

The girls hadn't done anything to deserve Cece's wrath. Sure, they had lost trust in her, but today Ali could admit that she had done a lot to lose their trust. Even as she sat on trial for Mona's murder, they started believing in her again tried to find ways to prove her innocence. They all showed up to court every day in support of her except for Hanna who shortly after her trial began was arrested and in jail awaiting trial as her accomplice. Charlotte had made sure of that. Unlike her friends, Ken did deserve Charlotte's anger, but Ali didn't want him dead, he was her dad and unlike Charlotte and Jason he had always doted on Ali so she had a lot of good memories of both her parents.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, we just got to get through this and see what the board has to say."

"What do you think Aria's going to say?" She asked her brother leaning her head against his shoulder.

He put his arm around his sister's shoulder hugging her to his side, "I don't have a clue Ali." He told her truthfully.

"So how was it seeing Aria again?" she asked, looking at her brother still worried about him. After Charlotte sabotaged the elevator and he disappeaed from the hospital Jason got into some trouble and ended back up in treatment soon after. After everything that happened with Charlotte, Aria had tried so many times and she wouldn't let her or Spencer tell him, she thought that if he refused to talk to her it meant he didn't love her enough and that he never would. Spencer and Arian had told her and the other girls about the threats against Toby and against Jason a couple weeks after Toby's accident, Emily had been so angry when she though Spencer had been playing a game with Toby's heart and there had been a rift in the group until then.

"I'll survive." He told her with a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes.

Alison sighed, "I never apologized for not saying anything about the texts Charlotte sent Aria. After Spencer and aria told us what was going on we just wanted to protect you in any way we could. I started to so many times, but Imwas afraid A would find out I told you and hurt you. If I would have, maybe you and Aria could have figured out something." Jason gave her a sad smile and just nodded, there were so many things that could have been done differently.

Ali knew that Spencer, tired of how he was treating Aria, had told him about the test messages Aria had received threatening his life, she also knew that she had told Jason the real reason Aria had been with Ezra that night, but she didn't know if he knew everything that had happened, and even though it could affect what he said to the parole board he needed to know everything that happened that night and why Aria had gone the lengths she had to end their relationship.

"That night after the accident Ezra was half carrying Aria in, I don't know that she could have made it otherwise Jason." He looked at her his gaze intense, "so all the clingy stuff wasn't just a show for you. Charlotte sent Aria a text before Emily or one of us even had a chance. She was told that since she hadn't cut the cord so it had been done for her. She sent a picture of you lying on the elevator floor and you looked dead. Ezra told Emily that Aria had lost it and it was several minutes later, before Emily could call her to tell her you were on the way to the hospital. After that phone call Charlotte sent a text to Aria telling her that it was her final warning. Fear gave Aria the courage to use Ezra as Spencer had used Wren to protect Toby. Ezra had no idea what was going on, he was just being a friend to Aria. I don't know about Ezra, but Aria was completely over him before she even started dating you."

Spencer had never told Jason any of that, just that Charlie had threatened him. If she had he didn't know what he would have done to Charlotte. When he seen Ali's nervous look he told her, "I am angry with Charlie, but I still want her to have a chance for a real life, it will just be something we have to work through Ali. Thanks for telling me everything." He hugged his sister again kissing the top of her head before lying his cheek against it.

An hour later Spencer showed up and they cooked breakfast together and ate. Jason looked between his half-sisters and was thankful that he had them in his life, hopefully he would get a chance to know Charlie again not as the brother his parents had convinced him was his imaginary friend, or the not so great girl-friend, that thought still made him sick, or the psycho stalker, but as his sister.

Spencer thought that they should go over what they were going to say to the parole board, and Jason could only smirk, Spencer always wanted everything planned, Ali bumped her shoulder into Spencer. "Let's just enjoy being together Spence," Ali told her, "this may the last time it's just the three of us." As she said this she used her left hand to pick up her coffee cup.

Earlier there had been nothing on that hand, but now there was a shining diamond ring. It wasn't a huge diamond, it was the ring that a young police officer could afford. Spencer and Jason noticed the ring at the same time and their mouths fell open and eyes widened in surprise. Jason was the first to recover pulling his youngest sister up in a bear hug. He felt bad for Emily, but he had been seeing the way things had been going with Ali and Lorenzo for the last year or so when he would be home, and when he wasn't, Lorenzo's name would be peppered throughout phone calls and texts.

Lorenzo had been good for Alison. After he broke up with her the first time they dated for stealing his entry key for evidence lockup, she started falling back to her old ways; manipulating, using and bullying everyone in her way including her friends. It wasn't until she was arrested for Mona's murder that she really began to change. Last year Lorenzo and Ali had run into each other and got to know each other again and became friends. Once again, he talked her into helping with the youth group at church and eventually they started dating.

She loved Emily, but Lorenzo made her happy. Alison didn't want to hurt her, but she had fallen in love with Lorenzo and he was a genuinely good guy. Even though the ring was not the fanciest or largest diamond Alison was very proud of it and the man that had bought it for her.

"Ali that's great!" Jason said genuinely happy for her.

"Yeah, " Spencer said finally regaining her composure, "So, when did this happen?" she said trying to be excited for Ali, but she worried about Emily. Spencer had always thought Emily and Ali would work out their problems and end up together, but maybe she had been wrong. Alison seemed to be very sure of her decision to marry Lorenzo. "And what about all your talk yesterday at lunch about staying single and concentrating on your family and yourself."

"Last night over dinner." Alison giggled, "He got the ring yesterday, he was planning on doing something very special, but he couldn't wait and I don't know, but when he got down on one knee in the middle of the Apple Grille it felt special. And suddenly I knew that I wanted to be with him any doubts I had were gone. I love Emily, Spence, I always will, but it never seemed to feel completely like we were meant to be together no matter how much she and I tried or how much you guys wanted it. Lorenzo makes me feel complete." Alison wasn't stupid she knew Spencer and Hanna would be disappointed, and that Emily would be hurt. But, she and Emily had changed over the years and the feelings were not as strong as they once seemed. It wasn't just her it was Emily too. Alison believed they were hanging onto a memory rather than facing reality and letting go. Last night when Lorenzo asked her to marry him she decided to let go of the memory and reach for the future and she felt like a weight had been lifted. "You're the first to know."

After Ali's announcement, the girls discussed plans for an engagement party and wedding plans with Jason contributing only occasionally since it wasn't his thing. He was happy for Alison and Lorenzo, but he did envy him marrying the girl that he loved. If he wouldn't have been so stubborn five years ago, he and Aria might be married by now, maybe expecting their first child he thought sadly. Jason nodded occasionally to show he was listening as his sisters discussed idea, but he was thinking about what could have been.

Notes: I know some will wonder why I put Ali with Lorenzo, they barely had any chemistry but I think with the right actor Ali and Lorenzo would have been a really great pairing and truthfully, I need the pairing for my plot device this is after all a Jaria not and Edison fanfic. What do you think?

Thanks for reading.

GrimLi

P.S. I was revising this when I heard about Tom Petty, RIP and I am leaving you with this


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Synopsis _ This is just another fluff piece with Jason, Spencer, Alison and Charlotte as they try to calm her nerves before the parole hearing. Like I said before I loved the idea of Jason and his sisters and I will shamelessly stick scenes in with them every chance I get

~~~ Chapter 10 – My Three Sister's ~~~

After breakfast, they cleaned up and then Jason and Alison got dressed. They had planned to go to Welby to spend time with Charlotte before the hearing with the parole board. Charlotte became more anxious as the days passed, today she was pacing the floors when they got there. Alison hugged her sister tightly trying to calm her nerves as best she could. "It's going to be ok, they have to grant you parole, they just have to let you come home." Ali was holding her hand as she said this and that's when Charlotte noticed Ali's ring.

"Oh my god, Ali! Did Lorenzo...?"She began, and Ali nodded excitedly before she even finished. "Was it romantic? Where were you? What did he say? What did you say? Tell me everything!" Charlotte demanded so Ali once again told the story of the proposal, adding more detail this time, her sister needed to keep her mind off the hearing today. Charlotte knew about Ali dating Lorenzo again she just hadn't realized how serious it was even though she had spent many hours grilling her baby sister about him, Lately Charlotte was obsessed with the idea of love. She hadn't told anyone yet, not even Ali, but she too was in love. Elliot, Dr. Rollins told her it had to be their secret at least for a while even after she got out.

" I want you to be my maid of honor and I want Jason to give me away." Alison said smiling at her brother.

"What about Dad?" Charlotte asked, "I think he will expect to give his baby girl away." There was an awkward pause as Jason and Ali looked at each other, they were both sure that if Charlotte was at the wedding their father would refuse to come. Charlotte had tried so hard to connect with Ken over the years writing and calling sending him cards on birthdays and holidays, but not once in the past five years had he ever reached out to his daughter and still she never gave up hope. Nothing Jason or Alison said made any difference. It had put more stain on his and Jason's already rocky relationship and for the first time in Alison's life she was unable to bend him to her will

"Dad travels so much and often at a moment's notice I just want a back-up plan in case he's not in town." Ali answered. Neither she nor Jason had ever let on how their relationship with her had affected their relationship with Ken. Soon the girls shifted to easier topics concerning wedding plans and Charlotte was talking about ideas for floral arrangements like an old pro.

Jason with a grin, rolled his eyes at the three giggling girls as they discussed ideas for the wedding from dresses to even the cutlery for the reception. Jason didn't remember a whole lot from when Charlie and he were little, but he remembered Charlie would have tea parties with stuffed animals, often making the younger Jason a guest at the parties. Charlie would pretend that a friend was getting married and would talk about it through the whole tea party.

Jason found it just as boring back then, but he loved Charlie and he got cookies and Kool-Aid so he had sat through it wearing an old top hat Charlie hat found in a box in the attic. For the first-time Jason began to understand just how confusing life must have been for her. He had never completely understood until just now and he was finally able to let go of all his anger toward his older sister, Charlie had always been his sister he just didn't realize it until now. "Charlie," she looked up curious, he hadn't called her that in so long and she had missed that, it was something he alone had always called her, "I love you." He told her simply.

Charlotte smiled in pleasure a light blush tinging her cheeks, this was the first time since Jason found out who she was that he had ever said those words to her. She felt tears prickling the back of her eyelids and she couldn't stop the flow. He had forgiven her for what she had done, but he had never told her he loved her and much to her pleasure her little brother hugged her. She hugged him as tight as she could manage, she looked over his shoulder her eyes landing on Spencer who was trying to wipe a tear from her cheek as discretely as possible. Alison also tearing up, reached over squeezing her hand. Spencer had forgiven her over the years, but Charlotte knew it had been for their brother. Charlotte wished she didn't have to keep her secret about that file left in her room. She still didn't know how they got into her room. The files were from Radley and they belonged to Mary Drake. Jason and Alison's mother Jessica had an identical twin sister that none of them had known about. From what Charlotte, could find out Ken was her father, but Mary not Jessica was her biological mother. Mary was not only her mother, but she was also Spencer's mother, Peter Hasting like Ken had given his wife his bastard daughter to raise. Technically it made Jason her cousin, but to Charlotte he would always be her baby brother. Soon she would figure it all out and when she did she would tell them everything and finally tell Spencer that she was her baby sister too.

The nurse came in to tell them it was time to leave. Ali and Jason both hugged her telling her they would see her soon. Charlotte looked longingly at Spencer as the trio left. "You know we didn't do any prep for the hearing at all." Charlotte heard her complain to the other two and Charlotte had to smile at Spencer who was almost stereotypically type A

"We know." Ali said with an exasperated tone while Jason chuckled. Charlotte had been distracted, but now she was back to worrying, she needed to get out. She was in the day room pacing when Elliot walked in and immediately she tried to calm down not wanting to worry him. As her doctor, he was permitted to stay with her until time for the hearing. She wished he could hold her, but they had to be careful still, but just his being with her helped and soon it was time to go.

Notes: I like writing Jason scenes with his sisters and any time I can find a reason to stick one in I do, they would have been so fun to watch. I always wanted more Aria and Mike scenes as well, it seems when fan fiction writers do Aria/Mike scenes he usually hates or resents Aria and I don't know why.

Please Review,

GrimLi


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Synopsis: The title says it all, it's time for the hearing, what will Aria say?

~~~ Chapter 11 – The Parole Hearing ~~~

At the trial, Ali, Spencer, Jason and Elliot were seated in the row behind Charlotte a couple rows behind them sat Hanna, Emily and Aria. Mona sat in the same row as them but on the opposite side of the courtroom. A couple minutes before the proceedings began Lorenzo quietly came in and quickly sat in the back, wanting to support his fiancé and her family. A few minutes later just after the hearing started Ezra and Maggie Fitz snuck in as quietly as possible, also sitting the back, to support Aria.

Soon the board started calling people up to speak. Ali, Jason and Spencer were more enthusiastic as the spoke for Charlotte and answering questions. Hanna and Emily were supportive, but more reserved. Then it was Arias turn to speak.

She took a deep calming breath before she began. "Sometimes I still wake up at night in a cold sweat because of nightmares I have about things that happened to my friends, other people I love and things that happened to me." She paused and Ali, Spencer and Jason all exchanged worried, unsure glances.

"I remember getting a text to meet the guy I was dating at the time at a house he was remodeling only to be attacked and wrapped in the heavy plastic drop cloths, the sound of the nail gun that was used to trap me inside. I remember the feeling of suffocating as I fought to get free so I could breath. I have nightmares about being trapped in a box with Garrett Reynolds corpse, hearing voices argue as they try to push the box off the moving train. I have nightmares about the doll house, about the things done to my friends, to Mona and to me." Charlotte looked down at her hands in guilt unable to look at Aria in that moment, she had been the only one to bring up things that Charlotte had done to her and things she had ordered done.

Jason fidgeted in his seat, while trying to get back what they had believed was Ali's body he was partially responsible for what had happened to Aria on the train. He didn't know what was in that box he was helping to push off. He had never had the courage to tell her, afraid she wouldn't forgive him. He still remembered her wrist cut and bleeding from use a nail to cut through the bindings, He hadn't even realized a person, dead or alive, was in the box until he was stabbed by the screw driver. Freaking out he ran not knowing it was Aria until her friends had saved her, grabbing the wooden crate just before it fell off the train, He would have lost Aria that night and he would have been at fault. He had nightmares about that night as well.

"But mostly I have nightmares about someone I loved lying at the bottom of an elevator shaft broken believing he was dead." Jason looked up at Aria, but she wasn't looking at him she was looking at Charlotte tears running down her face." Aria continued, "A few days ago, I would have probably have made a different statement than the one I am about to make." Everyone looked at Aria unsure what she was about to say now because it had seemed certain she was going to speak against Charlotte. "I would have said not to let her out, but not anymore. Last night as I tried to figure out what I could say to convince the parole board to keep you here because of everything you put us through, I keep remembering something someone said to me about a seven-year-old child. I am thinking of that child."

She was looking at the people lawyer questioning her. "What if that were my own son, scared, alone and confused locked away and raised the way Charlotte was raised and I realize that anything we went through was nothing compared to all those years, her childhood completely stolen. I can't imagine being so ashamed of my son that I would lock him away in a mental hospital to be raised with and by people with severe mental illnesses."

She turned and looked at the parole board. "Charlotte never had a chance at being a normal child, teen or young adult. I would be lying if I said I was not cautious," she looked at the head of the parole board, "but, I hope you will give her the chance to have a normal life and be with the family that obviously love her. She has a brother that just wants to get a chance to know his sister that was taken away from him so many years ago." She took a deep breath realizing that by forgiving Charlotte maybe the scars she had would heal and looking straight a Charlotte again a face so similar to Jason's, Alison's and her own son's and she said, "I forgive you Charlotte and I hope you are given the chance to have a wonderful life. That's all I want to say." and she was dismissed. There were very few dry eyes in the room as many began picturing the child being locked away that Charlotte had been.

Aria hadn't known what she was going to say until she got there, and seen Charlotte sitting by her lawyer, the family she never got to grow up with sitting behind her. Before Aria went to sleep last night when she was not thinking about being in Jason's arms, she would think about the child that would look similar to AJ being locked up in Radley and she had almost cried and then today as she listened to Jason speak she realized how confusing it must have been for him as well, one day he had an older brother and the next his parents are telling him that Charlie was a figment of his imagination. What was done to Charlotte and her siblings was cruel. She wanted them to finally have a chance to be a family.

After that Mona was called, she had also planned to speak against Charlotte's release, but like Aria she also had a change of heart. Realizing what Charlotte had done was no different than what she had done. After Mona, Doctor Rollins spoke about all the progress Charlotte had made over the years giving assurance that he believed Charlotte would be able to live outside a hospital and among the world with ongoing treatment. Finally, Charlotte spoke, and by the time she finished again there were few dry eyes among the spectators and then they were dismissed while they made their decision.

Aria was talking quietly with Ezra and Maggie when Jason walked over to thank her for speaking on Charlottes behalf. "Jason, you remember Ezra?" he nodded politely shaking the extended hand, wondering why her ex was here, "and this is Maggie, Ezra's wife. " Jason suddenly feeling relieved smiled at Ezra Fitz's wife. Aria hid her smile as Jason turned the full effect of his charm on Maggie who now had a blush tinging her cheeks prettily. Jason had that effect on a lot of women of all ages and orientations as well as some men. She might photograph the "beautiful people", but to her, Jason was still the most beautiful and flawless person she had ever seen.

Maggie pulled herself together enough to greet Jason, she had seen AJ and knew the little boy's father had to be a very handsome man, but she had been unprepared for the full-grown version. She preferred the clean-cut type like Ezra, but even with his long hair and beard Jason DiLaurentis was devastatingly gorgeous and the rugged look did nothing to detract from him.

After a few moments of idle conversation, in an excuse to give Aria and Jason privacy, Ezra said he wanted to say hello to the other girls and introduce them to Maggie before they headed back to Philly. Aria hugged both Ezra and Maggie thanking them for coming. They both glanced at Jason giving Aria a meaningful look, he caught the looks, but could not decipher the meaning, Aria told them she would call them later and then they were alone.

"They seem happy. " Jason said to gauge Arias reaction.

"They are. "Aria smiled, "Maggie and her son Malcolm were exactly what Ezra needed. Their daughter just made their family complete."

"So, you kept in contact with Ezra?" he kept his tone even, but Jason was hurt even though he knew he had no right to be.

"No, not really." She explained, "I ran into them a couple years ago in Philly and we have stayed in contact since." Jason nodded feeling a little better about that.

"Sooo... " She drawled, wondering why he had sought her out.

"Oh," Jason said taking the hint, "I wanted to thank you for what you said for Charlotte and for telling her you forgave her, you don't know what that probably meant to her." He told her, "I know it wasn't easy taking our word for how much better she is doing and when you get to know her..."

Aria shook her head placing her fingers lightly against his lips stopping his words, and without thought Jason kissed them softly, she quickly dropped her fingers, it felt like fire shot down her arm. "I just did what I thought was right and honestly forgiving her is as much for myself as it is her." She paused biting her lip, "I won't be getting to know her Jason."

"I thought maybe you could stay," he began, but once again Aria cut him off, but this time with her words.

"I'm going home Jason." Until Aria decided what to do about AJ and Jason she had no intentions of staying in Rosewood or Philly any longer than necessary. "I'm not ready for that, maybe one day, who knows?" She said with a shrug.

Before Jason could think of any response Ali and Spencer walked over, both thanking Aria before telling Jason that they should go be with Charlotte while they waited for the decision.

Aria spent the rest of the time catching up with Emily and Hanna and even Mona. Aria had missed her friends over the years, but it wasn't until now that she realized just how much she had missed the girls that had been such a huge part of her life. She even missed Mona to some degree having bonded with her some during the time they were held hostage in the doll house and then after while Mona and Mike were still dating.

Soon they were ready to give their verdict and everyone filed back into the room. Charlotte was granted parole pending her home plan in two weeks' time. She turned to her family smiling happily as they exchanged quick hugs before she was led out to be taken back to her ward.

Alison wanted to celebrate the victory inviting Emily, Hanna, Aria and even Mona back to the DiLaurentis house, they all agreed except for Aria, "I would, but I have to be getting back." They of course asked her to delay, but she told them she was heading out of the country in a couple weeks and had a lot to do before then as an excuse. Aria was so used to traveling it was second nature, she could be ready at a moment's notice. She hugged the girls' goodbye and then she gave Jason who was standing there looking at here with pale green puppy dog eyes a quick hug as well.

"Maybe I can visit you next time I'm in Saint Louis." he suggested silently begging her to invite him.

"Have you ever been to Saint Louis or Missouri at all? " She asked one perfect brow arched in disbelief.

"Well, uh, no, not yet anyway." he sighed if she said the word he'd go there today.

Aria shook her head with a little laugh, hugging him again she gave him a quick kiss close to his ear. "Goodbye Jason." she whispered letting him go quickly and then she walked away.

Jason felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and he was unable to hide the hurt, his eyes reflecting everything he was feeling. Ali and Spencer each took an arm trying to comfort their brother knowing he was hurting. It had taken less than twenty-four hours for Jason to fall for her all over again. Aria had stolen his heart when she was a girl even before the pink streaks in her hair and he had fought it, those feelings were why he had been so quick to fall for Cece's ploy. He had just wanted to forget the inappropriate feeling he had for one of his little sister's best friend.

Notes: Hope you liked this chapter, I tried not make it too boring or drawn out. I would appreciate feedback, it helps.

Thanks you,

GrimLi


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Synopsis: After an afternoon of watching home movies Aria makes a decision. And yup you guessed it more cheese, but needed cheese for plot development. Sometimes you just gotta do it.

This Chapter introduces 3 Original characters Danny, Thom and Enrico (or as AJ calls him Enwico) I don't know how much or even if they will be used.

~~~ Chapter 12 – Home Movies and Memories ~~~

When Aria got back to her parent's apartment AJ was sitting by Ella watching home movies and eating popcorn. "Hi Mommy, he said smiling up at her, "You wanna watch movies of you and Uncle Mike wif me and Nana?"

Aria bent down kissing him on his forehead. "Nana and I" she said correcting him automatically. "Sure, thing buddy, just give me a few minutes to get changed."

Aria ran up to the guest room and changed into a loose maxi length tie-dyed sundress, washed off all her make-up and quickly braided her long hair into a loose braid, looking a few years younger than twenty-three, she ran back down the stairs to relax with her son and her mother. Aria spent a lot of time with AJ even when she was working she'd take him often as possible. However, yesterday because of the meeting with Jason and the girls, the unexpected lunch plans with them and then the evening out with Ezra and Maggie she hadn't spent much time with him, so today the rest of her day revolved around him and her parents. Mike would be there later this evening after his class to spend the weekend with his sister and nephew before they headed back to Saint Louis Sunday afternoon.

They had been watching home movies taken via camcorder and phones when the first video of Aria and Jason came on, it was just a short one of them at the park that Mike who had been taking pictures, had accidentally recorded. Jason was standing at the bottom of a slide smiling as a laughing Aria come down the slide and barreled into him almost knocking him backward before he caught himself and her. Mike and Mona could be heard laughing off to the side.

Aria remembered that day, it was right after they escaped the doll house. Jason and Mike planned the day just to get her and Mona's mind off the things that happened. It was just meant to be a light-hearted day, but that night Jason and Aria's relationship had gone to the next level, he had wanted to take things slow not wanting to rush her since she had broken up with Ezra only a few weeks before they got together.

Aria had been sure not long after they began dating. That night she finally convinced Jason of it. She didn't think AJ would think anything about it because he had seen videos with her and other boys she had liked and dated including Noel, Jake and even one with Ezra had made its way into the videos and he hadn't said anything. But, he sat up straighter as soon as he seen the father he had never met. His head tilting to the side as if making some sort of connection, but he said nothing. Aria lost in the past hadn't noticed, but Ella did.

They continued watching the videos and most were just videos of family trips, holidays, and outing until the video of the night of Senior prom. The school had uninvited Ali, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Mona and Aria, but the extremely intelligent and always one step ahead Mona was a force to be reckoned with and soon they six girls were the guest of honor for surviving the harrowing experience. Mona had rented a Limo and had graciously invited Hanna, Aria, the other girls and their dates to ride with her all of them had accepted the offer except Jason and Aria.

On the video a smiling and very handsome Mike was waiting for Mona and the Limo to arrive when the knock on the door announced Jason's arrival to pick up Aria. Byron had caught Jason's awestruck face as Aria walked down the steps toward him, he kissed her softly on the lips before taking her hand and fastening the corsage around her slim wrist. After that Jason kept his arm around his girlfriend's waist as they waited for the others to arrive. Emily and Paige were the first to arrive followed by Mona. Mike's mouth fell open when his date walked through the door, his hand was shaking so bad he was barely able to tie the corsage around her tiny wrist before kissing her gently on the cheek. The next to arrive was Spencer, Toby, Hanna and Caleb who had rode over together. Alison finally arrived, she had kept her date a secret they were surprised when she walked in escorted by Noel Kahn.

After Alison arrived Ella took a variety of pictures of the girls, the boys and the couples and the whole group much to Aria's embarrassment before the group headed out, Jason leading Aria to his car and the others to the Limo. After the video, Ella, had made a slide show of the prom pictures that followed immediately. AJ asked Ella to rewind and told her to stop when Jason walked in. Aria's eyes widened, why did he want to see this part again, he had Ella to do it three more times before turning to his mother and asking, "Who is that man Mommy?"

Aria looked to Ella not knowing what to say, Ella was at a loss for words as much as Aria was. She had noticed his earlier interest in Jason in the short video, but she didn't think he was going to ask about Jason when he seen the prom, those were the only videos that they had with Jason and that he had honed in on his father spoke volumes to Ella. Aria needed to talk to Jason and tell their son the truth. AJ's gaze was intense, as he watched his mother, waiting for her to answer his question about the man in the video. Finally, she answered, "That is Jason, he was my boyfriend?"

AJ thought about that for a minute, "You mean like Danny, Thom and Enwico are Mattie's boyfriends?"

Aria arched her brow at her son not realizing he knew anything about this. "Who told you about that?"

"Sophi, we saw Enwico kiss Mattie and she says he is her daddy's boyfwend, she says she wants him to be her uver daddy coz she likes him better than Danny and Thom." He gave her another considering look before adding, "Did you kiss Jason?" not liking the idea of someone kissing his mommy. Ella coughed choking on the drink she had just taken when AJ asked his mother that question. She looked at Aria scratching the back of her neck with a smirk on her face.

"Oh!" surprised, Aria had to think for a minute, Sophia was too smart for her own good, but Aria had to agree about Enrico, she also liked him better than the other men that Mattie was dating, they were younger and seemed to be more impressed by his status instead of the wonderful person he was and neither had patience for Sophia much less AJ. Enrico like Mattie was a natural born parent doting on both children whether she or Mattie was around or not.

AJ was quieter, he had never told Aria or Mattie about Danny's or Thom's impatience with his friend or him, but Sophia had been quick to tell them. Mattie wasn't too concerned since he told Aria he was just playing the field. He had just started dating a couple years earlier after his breakup with the partner he had adopted Sophia with five years earlier. Sophia had been only a year old when he left them so she didn't remember him at all. "Well I guess so, he was my boyfriend and um he kissed me a couple times." she couldn't exactly lie after all he had seen Jason kiss her in the videos a couple times they had been innocent kisses because they had an audience, but AJ wouldn't differentiate at his age.

"Did you like him." he asked bluntly

"Yes," She told him honestly, "I liked him very much."

AJ nodded, but for now he didn't have any more questions still not sure how he felt about another boy kissing his mommy. They watched the video of Aria's high school graduation and then they watched the video of AJ's birth Ella had not filmed the graphic bits figuring Aria wouldn't want Byron and Mike to see that any more than they would want to see it. "That's Uncle Mattie?" AJ shouted excitedly.

Aria laughed Mattie's seeing his shorter dreads held back by a rubber band and covered by the blue disposable cap provided along with the matching gown and shoe coverings. He and Ella, in matching gear would take turns filming both smiling excitedly while Aria glared hatefully at her mother and the boss who had become her best friends over those first few months in the new city, even becoming her Lamaze coach since her mother had not been able to come until a few days before AJ was born.

Aria did not stop glaring until the doctor handed her the still blood speckled and slimy baby boy and her face transformed from the hateful glare into a huge smile her face glowing with love, pride and pure joy as she looked at the face of her new born son. "That's me?" his statement more of a question.

"Yup that's you." She answered as she hugged him tight to her sometimes still filled with wonder that she had been given this gift, there had been a lot of hard times in those first years for both her and Mattie as they worked to grow the small studio on Cherokee Street where they were still located despite the success they now enjoyed and the pressure to move to a city like New York, L.A., Chicago or even Miami, but Saint Louis had become home to both transplants finding a family in the eclectic community their business was located in.

The video picked up again after Aria was in a room and AJ was cleaned up. Byron, Mike, Ella, Mateo and Sophia with her father's help took turns holding the baby while a nurse laughingly filmed the group while Aria watched proudly until AJ demanded to be fed. Aria had tried to put her foot down when Mateo wanted to film her breast-feeding AJ, but ultimately, he had snuck a few minutes of AJ's first feeding before Aria caught him and threw a stuffed animal at his head. He whined that it was natural and beautiful thing in his sexy as hell Cuban accent. She could be heard mumbling something as the video went black.

Ella paused the home movies and suggested they make dinner and watch more later if AJ wanted to. Byron and Mike came in from U Penn as Ella was turning off the TV and computer feed. AJ jumped off the couch and ran into the waiting arms of his Uncle Mike who swung him high in the air much to the little boy's delight. After Mike put him down AJ jumped on his Grandpas lap asking him to play cars, Byron obviously agreed, he like Ella was completely wrapped around their grandson's pinky. Mike asked Aria about the hearing and she told him everything that had happened. "Um, I talked to Mona."

"Yeah? " he said noncommittally. Like Aria's his relationship had not ended well either. Mona had some problems adjusting after so many months held in captivity, not long after prom Mona ended their relationship abruptly, she loved Mike, but she was having problems that she couldn't share with anyone and thought she was letting the boy she loved off the hook.

"She was very interested in what you were doing." Mona had spent most of her time when they had spoken asking Aria about her ex-boyfriend. Mona was sure that Mike would want nothing to do with her the way she ended thing, she had just shut him out and then one day refused to talk to him, ignoring his calls and texts until he had finally given up a couple weeks before graduation. It wasn't until her sophomore year of college that she had finally sought help in dealing with what had happened to her, most of which she had never shared with anyone until she started seeing the therapist at Duke.

Mike nodded, but said nothing, it had taken too long to get over Mona. He was now in his junior year of college and he was enjoying Greek life and playing the field he wasn't ready for anything serious. He would always care about Mona, but right now he didn't even want to entertain the possibility of even seeing her again.

The rest of the evening was just spent with the family catching up and enjoying each other's company. They had decided on an early night since they were getting up early to take AJ for his first camping trip the next morning. Before they retired Byron and Ella exchanged glances then Byron said he had something to tell them, AJ was already asleep curled up in Mike's arms. Aria and Mike both looked expectantly at him wondering what he planned to say, "I asked your mother to marry me again and I would like your blessing."

For a moment, both of them sat in stunned silence truthfully they had forgotten that their parents were divorced since they had been living together since Aria and the girls were kidnapped by Charlotte. At first it had been so someone could always be around in case they heard anything, they had found comfort in each other's company and then one night the comfort turned to something else and they had been together ever since.

At Aria's and Mike's continued silence Ella and Byron began to worry that their children wouldn't approve, but soon the surprise wore off, Aria and Mike both laughed telling their parents they had forgotten they had just been shacking up these last few years and giving their blessing to their relieved parents, with an arm wrapped around the others waist said they just going to the were just going to the court house and if they would act as the witnesses/maid of honor/best man. Both agreed saying that of course they would.

After that they said goodnight. Mike carried his nephew to the guest room where he would be sleeping for the night then Mike went on to bed tired from all the late night 'studying', an early practice and workout and a full day of classes. Aria however, was unable to sleep. Now that she was alone except for a sleeping AJ her mind was in a spin thinking about his fascination with Jason earlier he hadn't taken notice to any of the other guys she had dated when she was younger and she had been caught kissing Jake more than once in a couple of the videos and she was kissing Ezra a lot less innocently in the video that Spencer had taken of them at a party on her phone that had inadvertently been downloaded to the family cloud after they started dating openly despite her parents displeasure.

But AJ hadn't seemed to notice either of them at all except to say yuck loudly which had caused Ella to laugh especially when he seen Ezra kissing her. Ella agreed wrinkling her nose and saying a loud "Yuck" also and Aria rolled her eyes. His reaction to Jason had been so different, she knew she could not lie to her son. Today he had dropped it after a few questions, but very soon he was going to have more questions and she had to know how Jason felt about having a son with her before she could tell him anything. She tossed and turned for another hour before taking off her nightshirt odd and throwing the sundress back on.

She knocked lightly on her parents' bedroom door and Ella told her to come in. "Mom could I use the car I need to think." Ella knew what she was needed to think about without being told.

"You know where the keys are. Just leave our door open and your door open so we can hear the baby if he needs anything while you're gone."

"Thanks mom." Aria said hugging Ella quickly 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Synopsis: Aria has a talk with Jason, of sorts. Yeah smut on the way. This is like the first sex scene I have written so forgive me if it isn't all that great at the moment hopefully when I get more comfortable writhing them I'll get better.

 **WARNING:** Smut alert and coarse language and may be a bit explicit and rough for some readers so it your offended by this than it might be best to skip the sex part which starts at like the 13th paragraph I think oh well you'll know when you get there. Like I said I am not that skilled yet at writing this stuff so hopefully anyone that does read it likes it.

This Chapter mentions OC character Cami again I don't know how much or if she will be used

~~~ Chapter 13 – Coffee and Um...Conversation ~~~

What if they were not at home or in bed, she thought as she continued sitting in Ella's SUV. When she seen, a light switch on in the room that she knew to be Jason's her mind was made up. She climbed out of the car and walked quickly to the door and rang the bell before she could change her mind.

Jason had been tossing and turning since he had lay down. He had gone out on a date with the girl he had been seeing since coming home hoping she would take his mind off Aria, but that had been a complete failure. Cami had tried to get him in the mood wanting him to stay the night, but the cute redhead had been unable to keep his interest no matter what she done. Finally, he made an excuse about being tired and left. He couldn't stop thinking of Aria and he couldn't use Cami like that, he wasn't serious about her any more than he was anyone else he dated, but he didn't use the women he slept with as a replacement, something he had done all too often in the early days after the break.

Sitting up, Jason turned on the lamp beside his bed swinging long muscular legs over the side running his calloused fingers through thick blonde locks wondering what he was going to do about the reawakened feelings for the girl he had been in love with for the last nine years of his life. He had been sitting there for a few minutes when he heard the doorbell, wondering who would be here now, at this time, it wasn't exactly late, but too late for visitors other than someone wanting to party, something he hadn't done in years. He quickly pulled on the jeans and t-shirt he had been wearing, his first thought that something had happened to Ali, who was still out as far as he knew, or Charlotte or even Spencer. Barefoot he flew down the steps and threw open the door to find to his astonishment a nervous Aria on the other side.

"Aria!"

Aria bit her lip not knowing what to say now that she was standing in front of him, "We need to talk.' she finally blurted out. Jason just stood there, green eyes widened in surprise, his mouth hanging slightly open. Aria shifted her feet uncomfortably before finally just asking if she could come in. Jason shook his head as if coming out of a trance and opened the door wider for her to come through without moving still rooted in the same spot, when she walked through the door her arm brushed his and both shivered slightly at the contact. He was finally able to get himself together enough to shut the door and follow her into the living room watching as she looked around shifting from one foot to the other as if unsure what to do, and that was precisely her predicament she didn't know what to do.

Jason seeing her nervousness was able to pull himself together enough to ask her if she wanted to sit down directing her to the sofa. He started to sit, but decided he needed something stiff, he'd been sober for a few years now so the strongest drink he had was black coffee. He asked her if she wanted one and she agreed needing the extra minutes to get her thoughts together to tell him that he had a son and ask if he would want to be a part of his life. Despite what had happened in the parking lot she still remembered how much he had hated her when she left so he might not want anything to do with the son he had with her. She didn't even know if he was in a serious relationship or not.

She was so lost in thought she hadn't realized he was back until he sat beside her handing her a mug something he had done many times in the past when they had been dating and she would be studying at his place or on the occasions she had spent the night with him.

"Sugar and a dash of milk." he said still remembering how she took it after all the years that had passed. She gave him a small nervous smile as she took it from him, she couldn't help, but think of the last time he had made her coffee, the morning of the elevator accident and after her last halfhearted break up attempt, she had ended up staying with him that night, he had worn her out that night and after only a couple hours of sleep he had brought her the mug of hot coffee just the way she liked it, While she was drinking her coffee he went into the bathroom and had started the shower and like a moth to a flame she followed him.

The birth control she had been taking hadn't agreed with her and he was taking care of it until her doctor stated her on something new, but neither of them were thinking about protection as they got caught up in the moment. Jason had fucked her so thoroughly her legs were like rubber both of them screaming out their love for the other as they came it had been the first time either of them had used the L word. Afterward he had to pick her up and carry her out of the bathroom laying her on the bed and making love to her slowly taking his time exploring every inch of her body, but this time reaching for a condom in his bedside table.

"Too much sugar?" he asked raising one brow questioningly

She took a quick drink trying to collect her errant thoughts as she felt her cheeks filling with heat. "No, it perfect." She smiled not talking about the coffee, even though that last night and morning had resulted in her getting pregnant it was one of Aria's most perfect memories.

Aria, cleared her throat before grabbing a coaster and setting her coffee on it. "We need to talk, well I have something I need to tell you." He watched as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously, "I don't even know where to begin." She babbled.

Jason sat there staring at her just happy to have her near him, he couldn't concentrate on what she was saying anyway. In ways, she still looked so young her face was still clean of makeup and her hair was pulled back in the loose braid the dyed silver streaks glittering in contrast of the almost black color of her hair. The tie-dyed sundress was loose hiding her figure except for the arms and chest barely covering the tops of soft white breasts. he couldn't stop thinking about the curves her body had developed over the years. She no longer had the body of a slim teen aged girl, but the soft curves of a women. Jason had always thought he preferred slim frames until he held her yesterday. He loved the way her hipS and ass had more than filled his hand and the roundness of her thighs as she clasped her legs around him.

As she babbled he imagined pulling the straps of that sundress down her arms to uncover the breast that were fuller and rounder than they had been five years ago. He was running his eyes over her chest and over her throat to watch her moving lips when he noticed the hickey he had left the day before and that was his breaking point. Leaning forward he put his mug down and then turned to her he took her into his arms stopping the nervous chatter with his mouth. Immediately her mouth opened for his tongue and her arms were around his neck her fingers tunneling through the thick blonde hair.

He kissed her repeatedly unto her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen forcing them apart. Jason rested his forehead against her trying to catch his breath, "I've dreamed about this for so long." He admitted in a husky voice his eyes catching her eyes darkened to almost a black, searchingly wanting to make sure she felt the same, both sets of eyes were glazed with passion. He angled his head to capture her lips once again, but Aria came out of the haze filling her head enough to say, "I have to talk to you." her voice was unsteady and breathy still trying to catch her breath, her hands moving to push against his shoulders halfheartedly.

Jason searched her eyes questioningly wondering what she wanted to talk about, but when the tip of her tongue appeared to lick her bottom lip all thought was gone except the overwhelming heat coursing through his body. Caressing the soft skin of her cheek with a calloused thumb he placed a few butterfly kisses over her swollen lips "We'll talk later. " he said his lips brushing teasingly against hers. He leaned back his fingers lifting her chin gently giving her a smile that was oh so innocent, but somehow sexy as hell at the same time. "I can't concentrate now."

It was a smile that she remembered too well, one that could make her melt. The one that resulted in AJ. Even when she was fourteen and on the rare occasion she would see him it has caused butterflies in the pit of her stomach if that smile happened to be directed in her general direction. Of course, Alison would always ruin the moment by saying something or doing something to mess with him. Ali and the girls would laugh and Aria would join in half-heartedly even though she rarely found the things Ali did to him anything to laugh at.

Aria felt its loss when that smile would immediately disappear and his face would tighten in a thunderous expression that Aria had still found hot and he storm off muttering under his breath about Ali and the power puff girls. Aria didn't know it at the time, but that smile had always been for her. Ali would be surrounded by the girls, but he only had eyes for Aria. When they started dating that smile got Jason his way more than she cared to admit. The years apart had not dimmed her memory of it or the affect it had on her

"Okay." She said her hands moving from his shoulder to grasp either side of his face the soft whiskers of his beard tickling her palms as she pulled his face to hers to smash her lips to his, she grasped his full bottom lips between her teeth biting into it roughly before sucking it into her mouth tracing it with the tip of her tongue. Jason parted his lips and teeth welcoming her to explore his mouth, her aggressiveness turning him on. Aria immediately excepted the invitation her tongue gliding along his, the kiss was not teasing or gentle in was raw and hungry and deep. Both were desperate for the taste of the other until.

Aria ripped her lips from his pushing against him roughly. Jason swallowed down his disappointed before realizing that she was pushing him down on the couch and straddling his hips one foot hooking behind a knee pulling at his legs and he immediately complied before she settled on his hips she pulled at the long skirt of the dress around her thighs to make sure her movements were unrestricted as she settled her thighs either side of his hips, Jason could feel her heat and the wetness of her core against the swollen bulge trapped beneath the denim covering of his pants. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at her, her eyes glittering with desire, red swollen lips still moist from their kiss, her chest heaving trying to catch her breath, the braid had come loose as his fingers had tunnels through the thick locks and now hung around her shoulders and back, she looked wild and untamed and Jason had never been more turned on in his life.

She momentarily let him take control as he pulled the top of the loose dress down her shoulder exposing small but full rounded breast, large dark red nipples already swollen with desire. With a groan Jason raised himself to take one of the swollen peaks into his mouth. Aria finished removing the top of the dress before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers sliding through the thick blonde hair, "God Jason, fuck that feels so good," she said through gritted teeth as she watched him suck on her nipple, the friction caused by his teeth and tongue as he sucked like he was starving, combined with his beard against her sensitive skin was almost more than she could bare, she hadn't been with anyone since him.

Jason's green eyes darkened with hunger looked up into her eyes as he continued his assault on the aching bud, he thrust his hips up the hard bulge rubbing against her heat. "Fuck Jason" she moaned then she dislodged his suckling lips to move them to her left breast and Jason eagerly complied as he now moved one hand that had been moving over her naked back and sides to grasp the breast he was currently sucking on as she made encouraging sounds. Aria would never have huge breast, but she had filled out over the years and Jason love it.

She dragged him from her swollen nipple, and once again brought his lips back to hers, taking control of the situation. She angled her head as she pressed him down to the cushions to seal her lips to his, her tongue moving deep into his mouth, and his tongue exploring her tongue.

Aria ripped her mouth from his and he groaned as he felt her teeth nibble a path from the corner of his lips to his jaw and down the side of his neck until she found the pulse throbbing wildly beneath. Sucking the flesh covering it into her mouth her teeth clamping down almost to the point of pain as she sucked greedily. Jason arched his hips into he as Aria continued to lick, bite and suck the sensitive flesh as he moaned in pleasure.

She finally let go of the skin leaving behind a dark purple bruise and nibbled her way up to his ear. Taking an earlobe between her teeth biting it before whispering, "Jason, I'm going to fuck you."

Jason looked up at her and seen her intent before she slammed her lips to his. Her hands moved swiftly to the hem of his t-shirt tugging at it. Jason lifted his torso up to help Aria rid him of it and she stopped kissing him only long enough to drag it over his head and then her lips was attacking his again. His mouth opened beneath the demanding onslaught of her kiss a moan of pleasure coming from deep in his throat, his hands where moving up her thighs until he reached the edging of the silky material of her panties sliding his fingers inside the legs openings and around until his fingers were on either side of her wet pussy.

Aria sat up shifting her hips back reaching for the closure of his pants and within seconds she had his hard cock out stroking him, driving him crazy. "Baby, if you keep doing that I won't be able to last." He said in a husky voice as he sat up clinching one hand in her hair to angel her mouth down for another soul stealing kiss while the other stayed between her thighs his hand moving under her panties to explore her wet folds.

"Rip them" she told him in breathy voice, "just tear them off Jason." Obligingly he grasped the sides of the panties and easily tore the fragile material she lifted herself as he moved the damp material aside and she lifted until she was hovering over him and then she thrust down in one motion, she bit back a curse that bubbled up in her throat, Aria hadn't been with anyone since Jason and he wasn't exactly tiny. "Fuck" Jason moaned, Aria was tight and it felt too damn good being inside her again. Then Aria was clinching her fist in his hair kissing him, not yet moving as she grew accustomed to his size when she heard what sounded like a door slamming. She jerked her head up to listen, the mother in her alert for even the most minute sound. Jason groaned trying to pull her mouth back to his when she shushed him "I think I heard something."

Jason didn't hear anything, but it brought him to his senses enough to remember that Alison could walk in on them at any moment . "Let's go upstairs, Ali could come back anytime. " she looked back down at him and nodding her agreement. Jason stood to his feet easily, but the change in position had his cock jumping in anticipation and Aria squirming in excitement before she remembered.

"Fuck Jason, I'm not on birth control."

He kissed her deeply "It's okay I'll take care of it, but I better put you down. I can't guarantee I'll make it to the room without fucking you against the wall if I carry you like this." Aria gripped her leg around his hips reflexively at the thought of not being connected to him. Jason decided to chance it and grasping her tighter to him he walked up the stairs as fast as his loosened pants and an Aria wrapped around him would allow.

He made it to his room, barely, without losing it and fucking her right on the steps. He threw her on the bed and hurried to open his nightstand pulling out several packets. Aria sat up and jerked one from him ripping the packet open and as quickly as she could she rolled in on him then leaned to kiss the triangle of smooth flesh just above the patch of groomed pubic hair. That had been something Aria had appreciated about Jason, he was always well groomed. She had heard enough horror stories from friends, especially Mateo to be thankful that all four guys she slept with had taken care of themselves in that way, Jake and especially Jason took it to a whole new level. she bit the firm flesh pulling it into her mouth sucking it, her hands grasping the denim material sliding his jeans and boxers down his lean hips and muscular thighs until he could step free of them. "Fuck Aria" he was clutching her head tunneling his fingers through her hair watching her with smoldering green eyes. she let go of the flesh and admired the love bite she left behind then began kissing her way up his muscular abs licking and sucking at the ridges of muscle as she moved her way up until she was kneeling in front of him and then she was pulling his mouth back to hers, she was in the submissive position, but she was still in control, dominating him. Still kissing him she stood to her feet, the loose dress slid to the ground. she stepped out of it before turning them around so his back was now facing the bed and then she shoved him backward, his back hit the mattress and she straddled him once again and sank onto his throbbing cock. She was moaning and he hissed "Fuck Aria, fuck." and then she was fucking him into the mattress. Driving onto him rough trying to get him as deep as she could. "Yesss," he hissed, "faster, harder Aria, oh god yes that's right baby just like that. " he praised his hands clutching her hips guiding her.

Then she changed the angle and she leaned back and to the side some hitting her g-spot. She threw her back moaning as they continued to trust into each other as she rode him. Jason fought to keep his eyes open so he could watch as her breasts bounced in the rhythm she had set. Jason had been with more woman than he cared to remember, usually on the same quest, to forget the woman currently riding him like her life depended on it and it had never been like this before, she had always been the best he had. she wasn't the most skilled when they first got together, but she was enthusiastic and a quick leaner and bolder than the average eighteen-year-old, but she had never been this bold. When she said, she was going to fuck him he hadn't thought she meant it literally, but Aria was fucking him into the mattress, he almost felt vulnerable, but fuck it was intoxicating watching her as he let her dominate him.

She leaned down and kissed him again her hands holding his head still her tongue moving deep inside his mouth as he moaned submissively. She sat back pulling him up her hands fisting into his hair dragging his mouth to her breast and he opened his mouth wide to receive the nipple she was thrusting into it his hands clutching at her breast and he sucked like a hungry baby.

She sped up her rhythm the tension in them building again. Jason licked the drop of perspiration that rolled between her breast and hugged her to him his head resting against her breast kissing and licking as she continued to move on his aching cock he wanted to cum so bad, but he fought it wanting her to cum first. He changed his position and angel and when she drove down she her bite back a curse as he hit that spot she liked so much. "Ah Jason," she moaned and then much to his surprise she was tugging him on top of her and she was wrapping her arms and legs around him, he positioned himself on his elbows and started to move, his thrust deep and hard, "God Yesss Jason like that. FUUUCK don't fucking stop, don't ever stop." she chanted as her nails dug deep into a firm muscular ridge on his back drawing blood.

"Fuck," he cursed between gritted teeth it hurt like hell, but he loved it and began ponding into her, each thrust deeper, harder and faster until he bottomed out.

She gave a pained cry, but she tightened her legs around him and dug her nails deeper when he paused afraid he was hurting, "Don't you fucking stop," she demanded in a breathless voice and he thrust deep into her again and she was moaning in pleasure her eyes squeezed tight, "Mmm yes like that, fucking hurts so good." She was pressing her mouth to his, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth and she began mimicking the movements of his body and fucking his mouth with her tongue letting him know that he may be the one on top, but she was still the one in control

"Jesus" he screamed as she moved her mouth to his chest and took one flat male nipple between her teeth biting it before opening her mouth wide to suck the flesh into her mouth her tongue brushing the muscular peck rhythmically as she continued sucking his nipple. The bed was shaking, the headboard slamming into the wall over and over again, the sound of flesh slapping as he pounded into her. Jason changed his angel and their position once more bringing her legs up around his shoulders and it was over with a few thrusts and she was coming her vaginal muscles spasming and clinching around him gripping his cock as her body shook and she begged his not to stop, "I won't baby," he said as he continued to thrust into her his body shaking as he fought for control even as he lost it and felt his cum shot from his body into the condom in spasms.

When he came to his senses he had Aria trapped beneath his much heavier body, her arms were around him stroking his back, he started to move so he wasn't crushing her, "Don't move." She demanded, he was still inside her and when he lifted his head she was smiling and felt an answering smile on his face then kissed her. it was slow and sensuous and it didn't take too long until he felt himself getting hard again. He seen her eyes widen as she moved her head back to look at him in surprise "Already?" he winked at her and then despite her hold got off the bed, he heard her sigh of displeasure and looked over his shoulder chuckling.

"I need a new condom Aria." This time she didn't help him she just laid there watching his every move, by the time he had it in place his hands was shaking and he was grabbing her hips, so much for foreplay he thought as she wrapped her legs around his back telling him to fuck her and make her his.

Notes: Well what do you think? Please review good or bad

XoXo

GrimLi


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Synopsis: Spencer and Alison discus Jason and Aria

~~~ Chapter 14 – Sisterly Concern or Gossip Call It What You Will ~~~

The third-time Jason finally got to take his time and rediscover her body that left Aria a boneless quivering mass. Jason pulled her into his arms and pulled the covers over them both. "We need to talk," she mumbled sleepily, "have something important to tell you."

"Shh," he shushed her, afraid of what she wanted to tell him and for now he just wanted to hold her and pretend she was here to stay. "We'll talk in the morning." she nodded already half asleep and he kissed her forehead, he would turn the lamp off in a few minutes, but right now he just wanted to watch her sleep in his arms.

Alison was coming quietly up the stairs after Lorenzo dropped her off for the evening when she noticed Jason's bedroom door was open about an inch or so and his light was still on, she peeked in to say goodnight, but what she seen had her eyes wide with surprise a hand over her mouth muffling the sound that threatened to come out. Jason was in bed and he was very much awake watching the sleeping brunette wrapped in his arms. Alison had never seen Jason look so peaceful as he just watched her tenderly as she slept and even in sleep her arms were wrapped securely around Jason as if she afraid he'd disappear in her unconscious state,

Alison hurried to her room, she knew it was late, but she had to call Spencer. The phone rang a few times before a groggy sounding Spencer answered the phone, "Lo." she mumbled.

"Spencer!" Ali said in a hushed voice, "you'll never guess whose here."

"You're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you." Spencer said crankily she had drank too much wine last night after talking to Caleb on the phone and getting depressed because of her the feelings for him that she could do nothing about.

"Spencer pull yourself together." Ali sighed in frustration, "forget it I'll be there in five minutes, have the door open and the coffee going."

Ali quietly walked down the hall, she had considered sneaking out of the window for old times' sake, but was afraid she would get stuck or something and make more noise than just walking past Jason's room and down the steps she peaked in again as she started to walk by and he was still watching the sleeping woman a soft smile curving his lips as he traced her features with a gentle touch. He seemed so engrossed she could probably stomp down the steps and he'd never know, but she didn't want to test that theory since she had some major gossip to share with his other half-sister and one of her best friends.

By the time, she walked into the renovated barn and into Spencer's kitchen she was standing at the counter waiting for enough coffee to fill her mug, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Okay Ali what is this all about, more wedding ideas." Spencer yawned her mouth wide

"Aria and Jason or in bed together!" Spencer had been mid yawn and suddenly she wasn't so sleepy anymore.

"What? Oh my god, you caught them," Spencer pantomimed with her hands, "you know."

"Having sex you mean?" when had Spencer turned into Emily? "No, thank God, but apparently they like to do it with the lights on." it was only as she was leaving that she remembered seeing the coffee cups and Jason's t-shirt when she got in and turned off the living room lights wondering why he had left them on instead of the hall light, like they usually did when one of them was out.

"Well they are attractive people." Okay that sounded like something Hanna would say.

"Yeah well that's so not the point and luckily he had already worn Aria out. Spencer, he was holding her and watching her sleep with this look that is hard describe."

"Creepy?" Spencer suggested jokingly. Had they worked things out, she wondered? She really hoped so, because she didn't know how Jason would handle losing her again. Last time had been rough.

Alison made a face at both Spencer's comment and her coffee, she grabbed the sugar spoon adding a couple extra spoons full as well as some more cream for extra measure.

"No, like he had everything he wanted right there in his arms."

"Well he has been in love with Aria for a good chunk of his life Ali, I mean he says one of the only things he remembers about that summer you disappeared was Aria's pink hair so I'm thinking he has had feelings for her probably even before then."

"I used to get so mad at him. I thought he was staring off into space because he was so wasted and just happened to be looking in Aria's direction. Of course, I would call him a perv and tell him to stop staring at her just to get a rise out of him and embarrass Aria who was in her own little world half the time. Do you think he liked her then?"

"Like I said, I think Jason has had feeling for Aria for a long time he just never acted on them until he came back to Rosewood that first time when she was dating Ezra." Spencer still felt guilty about her part in that, she knew that Aria had been developing feeling for Jason and felt guilty because of Ezra. Maybe if she wouldn't have sent Ezra after Aria, she would have gotten together with him and never had her heart broken by the one that had turned out to be not exactly the trustworthy guy Spencer thought he was. They had forgiven him after they found out about the book especially after he got shot helping them and Spencer had been happy to see and talk to him today. She sighed, "Looking back on it what he had done to Aria had been wrong on so many levels. When Aria decided, she couldn't be with him and broke up with him that last time, Emily, Hanna and I were not completely supportive of her position, we thought she was giving up to soon on the love of her life."

Alison nodded, she had already been arrested when Aria decided she could not handle being with him anymore because she didn't trust him and then the next thing she knew right before trial began Jason told her he was dating Aria. With her being in jail awaiting a murder trial and their mom's murder Jason seemed like he was actually as happy as a guy could be in those circumstances.

"Do you remember his face when they brought up the fling he had with Ashley Marin?"

"Eww, you had to bring that up?" it wasn't that Ashley was disgusting looking or even that she looked old it was that it was their best friend's mom and she did look old enough to be Jason's mom. "And yes I remember, he was trying to change his testimony to help you and somehow they found out about the affair, he was scared shitless because it made things look worse for you and Hanna than it would have looked if he would have just testified for the prosecution. Aria was sitting there and he was freaked over her, he kept looking at her with big pleading eyes, she just sat there looking a little disgusted, but not at all shocked. The day she met him and had breakfast a couple weeks before they got together, she was there because A said she would meet her. instead she ran into Jason and then A sent her to a flower shop where she had to deliver roses to Ashley Marin from Jason while Pastor Ted was there"

"Awkward." Alison commented

Spencer nodded and continued, "So Aria already knew, Jason just didn't know it and Aria was not exactly thrilled to hear any of the details, I actually thought they might break up over that.

Five Years Earlier

Aria sat at Spencer's house. Jason had tried to talk to her after court wanting to explain, but she wasn't in the mood to talk about it. What made him think she wanted to hear more about him and Ashley Marin. She had been relieved when Alison's lawyer had wanted to speak to him. Aria and Emily went to Spencer's trying to figure out a way to help their friends so far to no avail. No matter which way they turned they hit a dead end. It didn't help that the topic on Spencer and Emily's mind was Jason's testimony and its revelations that they were trying not to bring up since Aria and Jason had recently started dating. She noticed what they believed were covert glances, finally she couldn't take it anymore and said, "I knew about Ashley and Jason and so did Hanna."

"You did?" Emily asked.

"Yes," she said with a sigh, "remember when A said she, he, whatever they would meet me and it turned out to be a wild goose chase?" Spencer and Emily both nodded. "First, I was supposed to meet A at the Apple Grille, Of course A was a no show. Jason was there to meet someone and was stood up so we had breakfast together and we talked about Alison. After that A sent me to the florist to deliver roses to Ashley Marin. They were from Jason." she shrugged. "So yeah, Hanna and I have both known all along. Ok so enough about Jason and Ashley, let's try to figure out how to help Alison and Hanna and catch A before we all end up in prison. We're all way too cute." Aria added the lame joke that was just a little too close to the truth.

About an hour later Jason showed up at Spenser's door wanting to talk to Aria and she went outside to talk to him in private. "Aria let me explain about..." Aria stopped him.

"Look, Jason I already knew about Ashley." he looked at her with wide questioning eyes not knowing what to say.

"How?"

"A. That morning I met you, when you were supposed to meet Ashley, but she stood you up." Being reminded of that was a bit of a blow to his ego, but he wanted to know how she knew that. "I was supposed to be meeting A, that was who didn't show up that I was supposed to meet. A sent me to the florist next and I was told to deliver of bouquet of roses," Jason was now catching on, "they were for Ashley Marin, thanking her for the great night and they were from you. When I got there and Hanna seen them, she told me about seeing you leaving when she came home early."

"Why didn't you ever tell me Aria?"

"Because it was before we got together and was none of my business. Also why would I want to hear about you and Hanna's mom?" she was jealous obviously and the idea of him having sex with her best friends mom, that was old enough to be his mom wasn't exactly pleasant, especially when she knew that Ashley had way more experience than she did at eighteen and only two real boyfriend's and a weekend fling to her name before Jason so she didn't exactly have the experience thing and Jason wanted to wait until he was sure she was ready and had gotten over Ezra. "Jason, do you want to hear details about my relationship with Ezra or even Jake?"

"No!" he said annoyed at just the thought, he had never met Jake, but he still didn't want to think about him with Aria any more that he did Ezra.

"Well it is the same with me, I don't want to hear about you and Ashley, after today if I can help it and," for good measures she added, "I don't want to hear about you and anyone else as long as it's in the past, were good."

Jason pulled her to him, assuring her that it was in the past and that really for him, there had only ever been her, then he kissed her over and over until they heard Spencer clearing her throat, "So we're supposed to be trying to figure out how to help our friends and catch A. Would you mind putting the game of tonsil hockey on hold," Spencer ignored Aria's

"Eww Spence, nice imagery."

And continued as if she hadn't said a word "and help us out here, you too Jase." Later she was going to have a long talk with her brother and see what the hell he had been thinking. Ashley Marin? Really? Spencer barely controlled her shiver of disgust at the thought and to think poor Hanna had seen him leaving and Aria had delivered the roses, so gross.

End of flash back

"God that is still such a disturbing thought" Alison said

"I know." the two discussed the possibilities for a while longer then Alison and asked Spencer about the guy coming to visit before they decided they should get to bed, and Alison sneaked back into her house and as she walked by Jason's room the door was still open, but Jason was now asleep with Aria still wrapped in his arms looking at peace.

Notes: I always wanted to see more of Jason with his sisters on the show, I think Jason, Ali and Spencer could have been so fun. And with the right handling adding Cece to that mix could have been so fantastic. I was so disappointed when they made Pastor Ted Charlotte's dad. Ken and Mary having an affair resulting in Charles/Charlotte just has more appeal to me and adds more to CeCe's character.  
What is you do you think? Please review

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Synopsis: the morning after, it's always such a proud moment in any girl's life.

 **WARNING** : another attempt at smut contained in this chapter, would appreciate feedback if you are reading this good or bad

~~~ Chapter 15 – Walk of Shame ~~~

 **Aria**

Aria woke up with a start, confused at her surroundings and the arms around her and then it all came back to her and she remembered where she was and whose arms she was in.

Crap, this was so not what she had meant to happen and to top it off she hadn't even done what she came here to do. She looked at the sleeping face beside her and traced a finger lightly over Jason's lips, and her breath hitched he looked so much like AJ even in his sleep. AJ!

She looked at the clock on his night stand and her eyes went wide, it was almost six and her family were supposed to be leaving in a couple hours to take him camping. As carefully as she could she slid out of Jason's arms not wanting to wake him, and dressed quickly. Where the hell were her underwear, Aria stifled a groan and covered her eyes remembering telling Jason to rip them off. Talk about a walk of shame.

She grabbed a pen and posit-it pad from off the desk and wrote a quick note. She walked as quickly as she could without making noise out of his room closing the door behind her louder than she meant to in her hurry to leave and down the steps cringing as one step creaked loudly as her foot hit it. She grabbed her shoes and bag and ran out the door.

 **Jason**

Jason woke up when he heard the click of his bedroom door, yawned as he stretched and rubbed his eyes, automatically remembering last night. Even now there was still a faint odor of sex in the air. He lay back grinning, for a minute. thinking Aria had probably went to the bathroom. But he didn't hear sounds coming from the bathroom then he heard the faint creaking of someone walking down the steps, he sat up straight and jumped out of bed, quickly pulling his jeans on to cover his naked body.

He hoped she was just going to the kitchen to get something, but he had a sickening feeling she was trying to sneak out on him after last night. Jason flew down the steps just as he heard the front door close. Jason ran out the door barefoot and shirtless and could see her tail lights and the license plates number he has memorized a couple days earlier. He had to find her, he couldn't let her leave without asking her for another chance. He ran to his room to get his cell phone and called his future brother-in-law. Lorenzo answered after a few rings, his voice still groggy.

"Did I wake you?" He asked suddenly realizing just how early it still was.

Lorenzo assured him he hadn't, he just hadn't had his morning coffee yet. "What's up?"

"I need a favor, it's important or I'd never ask."

 **Aria**

Aria was freaking out, when she got on the road she pulled her phone out of her bag and it was almost dead. She had missed four calls all from her mom, she dialed hoping she had enough battery left to let her mom know she was on her way "Mom! I'm on my way." She said as soon as Ella answered.

"Where were you?"

Aria felt her face burning as she admitted, "I was with Jason, " just as her phone beep to warn her she didn't have long left on the battery.

"What did he say about AJ?"

" I didn't exactly get a chance to tell him Mom." Her phone beeped again, "Mom my phone is about to die can we talk about this when I get there?"

Ella started to answer, but Arias phone died before she threw her phone in her purse and tried to concentrate on the road as she drove back to Philly.

Ella was standing in the kitchen when she heard Aria coming in and she went in to ask what happened not that she didn't already suspect it. Ella was still the only one awake so at least Aria didn't have an audience when she came through the door, her face began burning again remembering she didn't even have underwear on. She hoped to god Alison didn't find them that would be too humiliating.

Ella arched an eyebrow at her daughters red face. Yeah Ella thought this was definitely the walk of shame. Aria and Jason had not spent the night catching up over tea and cookies. But despite the obvious embarrassment and shame Ella also thought Aria looked more relaxed than she had in a while, but then a good orgasm or two had a way of making a woman feel relaxed. "So, you didn't tell him about AJ."

Aria nodded feeling guilty, "I started to Mom, but uh..." she shrugged not knowing what to say.

"Hormones got in the way." Ella chucked, then grew serious, "You still have to tell him Aria.

"I know and I will call him tomorrow when we get back." Ella nodded and pointed toward the bathroom, "I'm going to get ready then I'll help you finish."

"Good idea, oh and you might want to grab an ice cube." Aria turned to her with a confused look wondering why she would need an ice cube. "You seemed to have burned yourself with your curling iron again, you need to be careful with that thing." Ella said tongue in cheek. Aria groaned as she walked to the bedroom to get her clothes head hung in shame.

As she showered she tried not to think about the night she had just spent with Jason, but her mind kept going over it. She was sore, it had been so long since she had sex, and she had used muscles she forgot about and they were protesting. The first time she had been too needy to even need much foreplay, the second time there had been none, but that third time! Damn just thinking about it was making her wet.

Jason had taken his time, he had explored her body from head to toe. His hands and lips never stopping she could almost feel the brush of his lips and tongue, the slight sting of nibbling teeth and the caress of calloused fingers and the brush of his soft beard against her skin. Even now she tingled at the memory. She grew warm and could almost feel his soft lips laying delicate kisses over her face, ignoring the parted invitation of her lips. Instead he kissed his way across her jaw softly biting down on the soft flesh just below her earlobe, sucking the spot when he heard her gasp.

Her hands moved to the back of his head, plunging into his hair wanting to bring his lips back to hers, but this time he was in control and instead he just continued downward, exploring her throat, her chest and her breasts ignoring the aching peaks begging for his touch, his mouth. Until he looked into Arias eyes, his own gleaming hotly then he opened his mouth, taking one swollen bud in. "Oh, god Jason!" she moaned head arching back in pleasure, one leg wrapping around a muscular thigh and he chuckled at her reaction to his ministrations. He was slow and unhurried almost driving her to the brink of insanity as he explored her belly, hips, legs, even her feet and toes ignoring her aching wet core.

She was practically begging him when she tried to drag him up her body, when he moved back up she felt his hard length brushing the inside of her thigh and her nether lips and she sighed thinking finally she'd get relief. He kissed her fingers and the palm of one hand and then the wrist and slid his body smoothly up hers, his skin caressing her as he moved upward stopping once to kiss one swollen nipple before continuing upward only to whisper in her ear, "Aria, keep your hands to yourself." she shivered, his warm breath against sensitized nerve ending and before she knew what was happening he had moved downward grabbing her hands placing them on her wet heat.

She knew what he wanted without him having to say a word and at first, she was self-conscious, especially when he spread her thighs so to watch her. But soon she lost her embarrassment when she seen the effect it had on him. She leaned up on an elbow to see his face more clearly, his eyes burning as he watched her, one hand unconsciously stroking himself. She never knew this could be so erotic. she swirled her finger inside and when she brushed against the aching, swollen bundle of nerves she bit her lip throwing her bead back in pleasure, eyes shut tight as she concentrated on the feeling her body quivering she was so close she heard his loud moan seconds before she felt his tongue deep delve inside her adding to the stimulation, "Oh god yes!" she groaned, his mouth and tongue joined in the exploration swirling against fingers coated in her juices cleaning them off before moving her hand, away

In a gruff voice "My turn!" he told her as he placed both of her hands to the top of the headboard and ordered her not to let go and then he got to work. His long fingers reached depths hers couldn't. She came apart at the seams moaning his name when he took her clit between his lips sucking it she came, words and praises fall from her lips and he continued eating her for there was no other way to describe it; his teeth, tongue and lips fully engaged in the activity taking everything she had to give.

Aria thought she blacked out for a minute, when she came to her senses Jason was rolling her over on her stomach and the sweet torture began again this time working his way up her body. By the time, she heard the wrapper being ripped open she was squirming in need. He once again placed her hands on the headboard and lifting her hips positioning himself between her thighs. "Oh, fuck Jason," she screamed as he entered in one swift thrust. She felt waves of ecstasy as he thrust into her hard and fast, the headboard slamming against the wall and he sped up even more hitting her g-spot over and over and she was groaning in pleasure as he fucked her hard, slow and deep. Jason was saying unintelligible words his teeth gritted his body wrapped around hers and then she felt his teeth sinking into her back causing her to whimper, but he was lost in his lust and need and didn't notice.

He changed their position sitting up on his knees and pulling her with him, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her chest his hand cupping one breast as he began thrusting up into her. He placed a hand on her chin, turning her hear as he angled his head over her shoulder and finally kissed her. Her mouth opened and his tongue swept inside, she could still taste herself on his tongue and closed her lips around it and began sucking on it. Jason moaned before taking control of the kiss again, Aria reached behind her shoulder and grabbed the back of his head as the intensity of the kiss deepened, he finally tore his mouth from hers so they could catch their breath, the angle reducing her ability to breathe some. He kissed the side of her neck and explored a delicate shoulder before capturing her lips with his once again before he lifted her turning her to face him and she sank back down on him both of them signing in pleasure at the sensation, their foreheads together as they took a moment to breath and then he kissed her again as he began to move again not breaking their kiss and his movements were torturously slow, sensual and oh so deep and this time they came together.

Jason just held her kissing her a few more minutes. Aria felt boneless as he lay her back on the bed and walked into the bathroom she heard him cleaning himself and then he walked back into the room a warm washcloth in his hand. She blushed as he washed her and afterwards he climbed beside her pulling her into his arms kissing her again and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lay her head against his chest.

She was almost asleep when she remembered she needed to tell him about AJ and in a groggy voice she reminded him that they needed to talk and he had shushed her telling her they would talk in the morning. She was so tired from the last couple weeks of restless nights and the sheer physical exhaustion her activities with Jason tonight, that after a mumbled ok she fell asleep immediately. When she woke up this morning she felt more relaxed and well rested than she had in a long time; until she remembered AJ. She hadn't told him about his son she was supposed to be getting ready to take AJ on his first camping trip. She left her number telling him to call her. When Aria stepped out of the shower she remembered her dead phone she ran to plug it up and she hoped he would call soon.

 **Jason**

Jason didn't see the note she had stuck to his computer until he got out of the shower he had taken while he waited on Lorenzo to call back and he dialed immediately only for it to go to voicemail. He got dressed, went down stairs and into the kitchen starting a fresh pot of coffee and waited for Lorenzo or Aria to call him back. He went into the living room and picked up his t-shirt still on the floor. The torn panties Aria had been looking for fell out and he bent and picked them up. He heard Alison moving about so shoved the scrap into his pocket just as he heard her feet hit the stairs and laid his shirt aside as he turned to greet her.

"So, you had company last night?" She said and Jason wondered if she had heard them and felt a blush creep up his neck. To his relief Alison nodded to the coffee cups still sitting on the table.

Her cleared his throat " Yeah, um Aria came by to talk." He answered as casually as he could as he picked the cups up and carried them into the kitchen.

And Alison thought this was to good an opportunity to pick at him a bit, Jason could be pretty easy to embarrass, but she guessed that made sense as he also tended to be reserved and a little shy. "Well was it a good talk?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess you could say that." There had been very little talking.

"Did you get hot during the conversation?"

Jason stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I asked if you got hot, your shirt was thrown on the floor when I got in so I am assuming you got pretty warm during the conversation."

Jason's wasn't sure what to say, luckily his phone rang and he ran to grab it saving him from having to answer.

"I got the name and the address of the owner in Philly. Ella Montgomery..." Jason stopped him telling him he needed to get something to write with, a little confused. He had thought Aria's parents were both in Iceland. Lorenzo gave him the address and he wrote it down.

Jason stood there for a minute trying to decide if he should wait for Aria to call him when he heard Ali's voice behind him asking who had called so early, it was barely seven and it would take about half an hour to get to Philadelphia. It was too earlier to show up on her parent door step, he dialed her number again and it still went straight to voicemail. "Ali, I need to go, but we'll talk later ok?" He said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Okay. Oh, and Jason, that's an impressive hickey you've got. Tell Aria I said hello." Once again Jason stopped in his tracks, before telling her he would. He ran up the stairs to his room grabbing his keys and wallet, Alison's laughter following him as he headed up the steps. While he was in his room he pulled the torn panties out of his pocket, shoving them under his pillow for now

About forty minutes later Jason pulled up to the apartment building and seen Ella Montgomery's SUV parked outside so knew he was at the right place. He tried calling Aria one more time, but it still went to voice mail. Getting his nerve, he climbed out of his car and went through the doors. He skipped the elevator and took the steps two at a time. He located the apartment number and knocked. He heard the knob turning and Ella Montgomery answered her greeting turning to a gasp of surprise.

Jason tried to hide his nervousness and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Montgomery, is Aria here?" Stupid, of course she is nitwit, he thought to himself. "Uh, I mean may I spe..." he was cut off by a squeal of laughter as a short blonde person came barreling into the room and ran straight for Ella clutching her leg tightly followed closely by a laughing Mike Montgomery who was growling like a monster. Had Ella and Byron had another child or was Mike the dad Jason wondered.

"Nana he's trying to get me." The little boy told his grandmother. Well that answered that question Jason thought, not noticing that both Ella and Mike were both standing completely still.

"AJ, you need to get in her and finish your breakfast so we can..." He heard Aria's voice as she walked into the living room her words stopping just as the little boy looked up at him. Jason seen his own eyes staring up at him.

Notes: well what do you think?

GrimLi


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Synopsis; Jason meets AJ aka Azriel Jason Montgomery.

~~~ Chapter 16 - Meeting AJ ~~~

Jason stood there in shock it was like everything was moving in slow motion. Aria came forward and put her hands on the boy's shoulders. She was saying something, but he couldn't hear her due to the loud ringing in his ears.

"I think he is in shock Aria." Ella said. "Mike take AJ through to the kitchen." Mike took his nephew's hand and led him back into the Kitchen, but AJ kept staring at the strange man his eyes just as intent as the man's staring at him. AJ didn't feel scared, he was curious and even though he was too young to explain it he felt connected to him like he did the man in the movies he had watched with his mommy and his grandma yesterday, his mind too young to realize it was the same man.

Aria lead Jason inside the apartment and sat him on the couch as he stared after his son in shock and wonder. "Jason, Jason," Aria said louder snapping her finger trying to get his attention. He looked at her, but she could tell she didn't have his attention. "Jason!" she said shaking him.

Finally, Jason shook himself and came back to earth. "Is he mine?" He asked stupidly, there was no doubt in his mind who the little boy's father was.

Just then Byron came through the front door whistling. "I found the fishing poles..." he was saying proudly and then stopped in his tracks, "Jason!" What are you doing here?" Byron didn't notice Ella trying to get his attention from the kitchen, "Stupid question, of course Aria finally got the nerve up to tell you and yooou..." Ella pulled him into the kitchen cutting of his words as he nearly fell on his ass losing his balance.

Jason and Aria stared at each other, Aria's eyes apologetic and his unreadable. He had a son, he kept thinking, he had a son and Aria never told him. "How did this happen?" He didn't realize he said that outload until he heard his voice and Aria's arched eyebrow. "I know how it happened, but _**how**_ did it happen we were always careful." Obviously, they weren't careful enough he thought.

"Not always, do you remember the last morning in the shower befo..." she stopped not wanting to talk about that day that had changed her in so many ways and made her a single mother.

She didn't have to go any further, he knew exactly when she was talking about it was the first and only time Aria had ever told him she loved him. He had waited so long to hear her say those words to him. He had been washing her hair making goofy hairstyles with her now short hair, thanks to A, when she laughed at him and the words just came out. The fun and games stopped and Jason suddenly became very serious as he looked at her with that intense stare of his then asked her if she was sure, her mouth suddenly dry she could only nod and Jason swept her into his arms.

"I've waited for so long." He said before kissing her and as the pulsing shower beat a rhythm against their skin and the shower wall Jason lost all self-control and he made love to her until she was a boneless mass clinging to him as he brought her to orgasm several times the whole time he chanted his love for her. She had one last orgasm seconds after he shot his seed deep inside her.

They just stood there him supporting both their weight under the steaming jet of the shower spray for a couple minutes before turning it off and carrying her to the bed and then he made love to her once again. Neither of them would have guessed at that moment that only hours later that because of A they would be all over.

"Why didn't you tell me Aria?" he said angry and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant, why didn't you tell me I have a son. I should have been told!"

"I tried to," Tears filled her eyes, "but you wouldn't talk to me, I tried again after the graduation. You cut me off, said you hated me and wished that I would leave you alone and just disappear from your life. Remember? Then you shoved me away, and went to Nicole." The tears were now spilling sown her face.

He remembered, a part of him had been almost glad when he seen her stumble, barely catching herself from falling when he shoved her aside, and had not offered a helping hand, he had been a complete ass to her, had wanted her to hurt as she had hurt him. He felt sick, she had been carrying his son when he had treated her like that. "I'm sorry Aria. When Spencer told me about the threats..." Jason closed his eyes feeling the guilt and remorse at his actions that day.

"Spencer told you?" she cut in. Of course, Aria realized, Spencer had told him. "When did she tell you?"

"After your graduation," he told her, "I took her and Alison out to lunch and she told me then. I went to your house, but no one was home. I waited for hours, I came back the next day, and the next and then after a few days I gave up. I looked for you, but couldn't find you. Why did you leave me Aria?" the desperation he had felt came back. He felt an irrational anger toward Aria for leaving and not telling him about their son.

"You told me to." She said simply. "I didn't tell you because you refused to talk to me and then I was afraid to. I was afraid of A hurting my baby, then I became afraid of you." she said looking him straight in the eye.

Jason's eyes widened regret and hurt swirling in their depths, "Aria you had to know I would never hurt you or my child."

"You hated me." She reminded him, "I was afraid you would try to take him, nothing would have hurt me more than losing AJ. As the years passed it became harder to tell you."

Jason knew she had valid fears for hiding their son, but never of him. "What if Spencer hadn't told you anything?"

He knew he couldn't answer that question and she believe him because Spencer had told him, so instead he asked, "What did you want to talk to me about last night.?" Jason asked even though he already knew.

"He will start asking questions soon and I don't want to lie to him about you. You needed to know and I need to know if you wanted to be a part of his life or not."

"Yes, I want to be a part of his life." And yours, he added silently, Aria was more guarded now and he realized he was going to have to take things slow with her. But, he could not stop himself from cupping her face in his hands, he stared into the tear washed eyes, before slowly lowering his lips to her. Their lips had barely touched when he heard his son's voice as he ran into the living room three adults trying to catch him.

"Mommy!" he ran at Aria who had pulled away from Jason's hands. AJ put his hands on either side of his mother's face as Jason had only a moment earlier and searched her face. "You cwying Mommy, I will make you better." He said pulling her face down to him and kissing her check, then leaned his head into her chest when she put her arms around him hugging him tightly. "I wuv you Mommy." He said giving the man a curious look wondering if he were responsible for making his mommy cry. "Do you feel better now?" he said looking at her once again.

Aria took his face between gentle hands and kissed his forehead. "I was crying because I was happy." AJ didn't really understand that, but then sometime his mommy was silly, "but now I am even happier." she said pulling him into a hug and then lifting him into her lap. "AJ I want you to meet a friend of mine. AJ this is Jason and Jason this is AJ."

Jason had felt his heart tugging at the scene he had just witnessed between mother and son, he was a little disappointed she did not introduce him as his father, but he knew it was probably better to let his son get used to him first. He stuck his hand out to the little boy not knowing what else to do. "Hello AJ." When AJ put his tiny hand in his much larger one Jason felt an electric current run through his arm as he realized that he was touching his and Aria's child for the first time.

"Hello." AJ was looking at Jason just as intense as Jason was looking at him. "Did you get burned with a cuwing ion, like my mommy?"

"What?" Jason asked confused and when had Aria burned herself he didn't see anything like a burn last night.

"You have a booboo on you neck like Mommy." AJ said turning to show Jason pull back Aria's hair to show Jason Aria's 'burn'. Suddenly Jason knew what AJ was talking about his face flushed as he slapped his hand over the hickey Aria had given him. "Mommy, where is you burn? he asked confused when he didn't see it.

"Um, I put something on it." She told him her face equally as red as Jason's. Both of them turned mortified eyes toward the inconspicuous snickering from one of the other three adults in the room who seemingly developed a real interest in the apartment ceiling

Notes: Hope you like this chapter. I wish I knew how to make videos, I would love some videos made for this story.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Synopsis: Jason goes camping with the Montgomery's

~~~ Chapter 17 – Campfire Tales ~~~

Two hours later Jason found himself following the Montgomery's to Rickett's Glen for the family's overnight camping excursion and AJ's first time camping. Once the embarrassment of AJ's observation had passed some, Byron had invited Jason along and he had excepted with no hesitation wanting to be there to see this first, he had already missed too many.

He looked across at Aria as she watched the passing scenery as they drove, they should be at the state park in about forty-five minutes and so far the trip was pretty quiet, not that they could talk about much, he thought looking through his rearview mirror at the little boy fighting sleep.

It was a good thing Byron had invited him because Jason didn't know if he would have been able to go back to Rosewood as if his whole world had not just been turned around. "So, what does AJ stand for."

She turned to him with a small, but unsure smile. "Azriel Jason."

"You named him after...?" he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yeah." She answered biting her lip, not knowing what to say to Jason especially with AJ in the car.

Jason reached across the console and took Aria's hand in his. "Thank you." He looked at her and she could see the emotion swirling in his eyes. Without thought he pulled her hand into his lap as he had done often in the past when he would be driving and Aria didn't resist the gesture, comfortable despite the years that had passed.

"You're welcome. I wanted him to have part of his...uh your name." she told him quietly a small smile gracing her wanted to take things slow, letting their son get a chance to get more comfortable with Jason before telling him that he was his father.

When AJ's eyes weren't drooping, he was watching Jason closely. He didn't understand what there were talking about in low voices, but he noticed that the man was holding his mommy's hand and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Mommy why you hold hims hand. Hold mine. " he said reaching his small hand much as the restraints of his car seat would allow. Jason raised an eyebrow realizing that AJ was feeling territorial over Aria.

Aria pulled her hand from Jason's grasp and turned around in her seat and took his hand. "Jason is my friend, don't you remember him from the video's you seen yesterday?" AJ looked at him thoughtfully and nodded. Jason looked at her in question, "When I got home from the hearing Mom and AJ were watching home movies and you were in a couple of them." Jason nodded and looked back at AJ through the mirror both father and son with the same intense, brooding expression.

"He's haiwier." Aria and Jason both chucked, Jason had just started growing out his beard when he and Aria were dating and his hair was shorter.

"Yeah, he is," Aria winked at AJ, "I think it's an improvement, it hides that face some."

"You never complained about my face before." he said in mock indignation. AJ began to giggle at how silly his mom and Jason were acting.

"Mommy you're silwy. Sophie says you onwy kiss boys and girls you think are cute. Matty told her that he thinks Enwico, is cute and that is why he kisses him." AJ giggled again. "Sophie kisses me because she says I am cute. And you kisted him, I sawed you."

Jason was a little surprised by the little boys statement, wondering how AJ knew anything about him and Aria kissing, they hadn't kissed in front of him. However, he appreciated the unwitting support about what Aria thought of his looks.

Aria raised her eyebrows, apparently, Sophie had become a wealth of information recently and imparted said knowledge to AJ. She knew about Sophie and AJ kissing, it was cute and still very innocent and they kissed each other goodbye all the time. Sophie had been kissing her friend since he was a baby, but she hadn't realized Sophie had been imparting her extremely limited knowledge with AJ. "Oh, is that what Sophie told you?" Aria said laughing.

"We're here?" Jason informed them as he followed Aria's family into the park entrance. He looked through the mirror once again and could see AJ's excitement grow. His eyes wide with wonder as he began taking everything in.

Jason wished he felt more comfortable, this was his son after all; but, he was so afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing to make AJ dislike or mistrust him. He like Aria realized they could not just spring who he was on the little boy, but he wanted to just sweep AJ into his arms and tell the little boy he was his dad and he would always love him and be there for him no matter what. He also wanted to do the same with Aria, but he had already let her down once before because of his own lack of confidence in his and Aria's relationship so he wouldn't blame her if she would not believe him if he did do such a thing.

When they pulled to a stop he jumped out before Aria could even get the seat belt unfastened and was opening her door, and much to his surprise AJ let him help him out. When they had left to come here, the little boy had insisted that his mother help him and Jason had stood back watching with sad eyes as green eyes so like his own stared at him with a questioning look, not knowing what to think about the blonde man.

When he put AJ on the ground the little boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him to his grandparent's SUV wanting to help unload their gear. Jason felt a gentle hand on his back and looked down at Aria who was smiling at him a gentle look in her eyes. "So how does he know you kissed me?" he asked still a little curious about the little boy's comment and wanting to tease her a little bit.

"From the home movies, Mike accidently took one of me and you when we went with him and Mona to the park," she felt her cheeks darken a little, "the first time we uh..." she suddenly felt a little shy, bringing up the first time they made love, despite the filthy things she had said to him the night before. He nodded knowing what day she was talking about, the memory of that day just as clear to him as it had been the next day. "and he seen the one from prom, you kissed me in both. He was so drawn to you Jason, he seen other guys I had dated even seen a couple of them kiss me in those videos, even Ezra. But you were the one he paid attention to. It was if somehow on a subconscious level he was connected to you. I knew I had to tell you, that is why I came last night. I wanted to be able to tell him the truth the next time he asked. And I needed to know whether you wanted to be a part of his life or not."

"I do Aria, even though I have never been with him I already love him, does that sound strange?" Jason asked her his eyes following the little boy who was busy "helping" his uncle Mike unload the tents.

Aria grinned at him. "No, it doesn't sound strange at all, I remember the first time I seen the ultrasound I fell in love with him." Jason now understood the tattoo was on her shoulder. He also remembered her testimony at the hearing yesterday when she referred to her son, she hadn't been thinking of Charlie as a child she had been thinking of their son now.

"Why did you speak on behalf of Charlie, Aria?"

"I did it for you, Ali, Spencer and for AJ. When I looked at her I could see traces of AJ in her face. I could see my son...our son and it really made me think of Spencer's words. I thought of how frightened, confused and alone Charlotte was when she was placed in Radley, only three years older than AJ, still a baby."

"I want him to know my family Aria, I want him to know Charlie."

"I get that and he will, but I still have things to deal with, I know it may seem irrational, but I still have nightmares, I dream about you being in the bottom of that shaft hurt, then it turns into that night. You were laying there next to your dad and you looked lifeless. I thought..." Aria couldn't get the words past the lump that had formed in her throat as she fought back the tears.

Then Jason done what he should have done that night, he pulled her to him, "It's alright Aria, I'm ok." He repeated these words over and over kissing the top of her head, holding her until the tears subsided and she could speak again.

"You die hating me, believing that I chose Ezra over you. She finds out about AJ and..." Aria shakes her head looking away trying not to break down again wiping away stray tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

Jason takes Aria's face between his hands turning it so he can look into her eyes. "I never hated you, I wanted to, because I did believe you had chosen him, but I never truly hated you. Aria I will never let anyone hurt our son, I will do everything in my power to protect him for the rest of my life, " he added silently, and you, if you will let me. Jason noticed her parents glancing their way occasionally as they tried to keep AJ busy so his parents could have a few minutes of privacy. "Your parents are watching us." He told her with a smile. "They are trying to keep AJ busy, but I think he wants his mom." Aria looked over at her son and gave a watery smile as she watched as her dad try to distract him.

She laughed, "I guess we should go help get everything set up anyway." And turned toward her family Jason walking at her side. "By the way," she said looking at him with a side glance. "I was impressed with how you got your boo boo. A lathe, really?"

Jason laughed, "I couldn't have him thinking I was using a curling iron."

Later that evening after they spent the day hiking and a minor catastrophe when AJ realized that fishing meant killing the fish, Byron suggested they sit around the fire and roast marshmallow after a dinner of veggie dogs for the whole family. Byron had forgone fishing with hooks and dumped the worms so his grandson would not be upset. Ella and Aria, with a camera handy, watched as Byron, Mike, Jason and AJ "fished" with gummy worms and bread tied to their poles feeding the fish that came for the bait. AJ had laughed in delight when fish hit his pole and took the bait and swam away, at first Byron and Mike were a little disappointed that their dinner was swimming away with the bait until they noticed how much the little boy was really enjoying the experience and then they began enjoying it as much as AJ and Jason who was just delighted to be a part of it.

Each of them took turns telling watered down scary stories not wanting to scare the little boy and then it was Jason's turn. Jason told a story of about Ananse the spider he had learned while working in Western Africa. As he told the tell AJ moved closer and closer, until he was leaning against Jason's leg his eyes wide in rapt attention. After Jason finished the folk tale AJ asked him for another story he had learned about Ananse he had learned from children in the village. after Jason finished that folktale AJ wanted another, but this time Aria told him it was time to go to bed.

AJ tried to charm her, but Aria refused and after he told his grandparents, uncle and Jason good night he and Aria walked toward the tent. She turned back to Jason and asked if he was coming, "I'll be there in a few minutes." He smiled at her figuring she would need time to get AJ ready for bed and not wanting to intrude. She nodded and told her parent and Mike goodnight and then followed AJ to get their tooth brushes and tooth paste and before walking with him to the camp site bathing and restroom area.

"Well Jason," Byron began, "what are your plans. It seems that you want to be a part of my grandson's life and I am assuming you want to be a part of my daughter's life as well." Jason nodded. He talked with her parent and brother for a while before he went to gather the things the Montgomery's had provided including a pair of sweats and followed the same path Aria and AJ had taken. By the time, he had finished Aria and AJ were coming out and the three of them walked back together. AJ looked up at Jason and asked if he would tell him another story about Ananse tomorrow and Jason promised him he would try to think of more.

It had been decided earlier that Jason would share a tent with Aria and AJ. It was September and starting to get chilly at night and they were short a sleeping bag so Jason and Aria had zipped the two sleeping bags together for the three of them to share. Still wanting to take things slow they decided Aria would sleep in the middle so AJ would not feel uncomfortable having to sleep next to Jason, who despite circumstances, was still a virtual stranger to him.

Jason sat out by the campfire talking to Byron, Ella and Mike for a while trying to give time for AJ to fall asleep. "You know her and AJ's life is in St. Louis, don't you?" Ella asked him, "She loves it there, it is her home." Jason thought about that, he hoped she would want to move back with him, but after talking with what he hoped would be his future in-laws he realized he might have to adjust his life.

After a while he went to the tent and sure enough AJ was asleep wrapped in Aria's arms and a worn out Snoopy wrapped in AJ's arms. Jason felt his stomach drop and his heart beat speed up, somehow falling in love with Aria all over again in that moment. She looked up and smiled at him tilting her head to the side as if wondering what he was looking at. Jason carefully got into the sleeping bag beside her so as not to disturb AJ and put one arm under his head and his other arm around her and AJ.

"I think he is warming up to you, your stories were a hit with him." She told him, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to try to remember more of them."

"Where did hear them?" she asked curious.

"I was in Ghana a couple years back and it was actually the children in the village who told the stories to me. I learned a lot from the people there. Each place I go I learn from the people, I am supposed to be helping them, but they help me just as much if not more. I would love to take you and AJ with me."

Aria couldn't drag her eyes away from him "I would like that." She told him, Jason searched her face and could see what she wasn't saying in her eyes and he leaned down to her kiss her, she opened her mouth to his exploring tongue and moved one arm from around AJ to wrap around Jason's neck, it was only when she felt Jason's hand cupping a breast when she realized that things were getting out of hand, "Jason we can't?" she whispered looking over at their son sleeping beside her. With a groan, Jason buried his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder realizing she was right. After he got himself under control he raised up to look at her again, "

"Goodnight Jason." She grinned

"Good night Aria" he told her leaning over to kiss her good night as she snuggled between AJ and Jason, his arms wrapped protectively around them, she fell asleep. Jason watched them for a while in awe before turning off the battery powered lantern and soon he fell asleep. Both adults having the best sleep that had in years.

Sometime during the middle of the night, AJ had climbed on top of Aria one arm around her neck and another arm around Jason's neck. Jason still had his arms wrapped around Aria and AJ his cheek pressed into her head and her head nestled in his shoulder. Ella almost cried when she seen the unconscious moment. She picked up Aria's camera and captured the moment knowing that Aria would love it as much as she did, Byron came up behind Ella and putting his arm around her waist whispered in her ear that it would take some time to figure it out, but they were going to be just fine.

Notes: I hope you like this chapter if you are reading this. I was trying to make it seem awkward, because I think it would be an awkward situation, but I wanted to have AJ warm up to Jason some, a bit of Jaria sexual tension and then a bit of a family moment. I hope I succeeded. Please review this and let me know whether if I succeeded or if this attempt was an abject failure

Yours,

GrimLi


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter synopsis: Jason makes plans to spend more time with AJ and Aria and Alison and Spencer meet their nephew

~~~~~Chapter 18 - Getting to Know You~~~~~

When he woke up Sunday Aria was snuggled into his side and AJ was on top of her an arm wrapped around each of them and Jason knew that he would not be able to say goodbye to them today. Later that morning he and Aria talked about it and then asked AJ how he would feel about Jason coming to visit them in St. Louis and he had agreed. AJ liked Jason because he was nice like Mateo and Enrico and told him stories he was excited for Sophia to meet him. If she liked him then AJ decided that maybe Jason could be his daddy. AJ loved his mommy more than anyone, and he loved his Uncle Mateo, but sometimes he wanted a daddy of his own.

Aria had called Mateo and he told her everything at the studio was fine for a couple days. Petunia, Frank, Juliet and Georgia were all doing just fine just to take care of what she needed to, but that he and Sophia missed them. Aria had told him about what had happened with Jason, Alison and the A stuff a couple years earlier. He had heard about it because it was a sensational tale and another writer that wasn't Ezra had put out an unauthorized and largely fictitious account of the event.

He had been amazed that one of the girls had come to work for him and became his best friend. Having never really paid much attention to the story he had never made the connection. When she told him about what happened at the trial and what happened with Jason as far as telling him about AJ he had been shocked, but he was also ecstatic that he wanted to a part of AJ's life and was looking forward to meeting him.

The Spencer and Alison were surprised when they found out Aria was staying a couple extra days and that Jason was going with her to St. Louis when she left for a while. Jason told Aria that Alison knew about her visit Friday evening. "You told her?" She knew it wouldn't be long before the others would know if they didn't already.

"No! She seen us." he said his face going as red as Aria, Alison still hadn't told him what she had seen so he and Aria were both imagining the most embarrassing scenario. He had told her this as they were driving to Rosewood, he had convinced Aria to at least let him introduce AJ to Spencer and Alison, both of them agreeing it would be best to wait to tell Cece about AJ after she was released. Neither of them wanted AJ's first impression of his aunt to be locked up in a hospital for the criminally insane and Jason didn't think Charlie would want that either and he didn't want her to find out until she could actually meet his son.

Jason looked back and AJ was still asleep, they had gotten up early Sunday to explore the state park and take pictures. They helped pack up and clean their site and had headed out followed by the Montgomery's. He stayed only a short while and then left to go home for the evening. After his and Aria's discussion, he had things to take care of. One of those things was telling Spencer and Ali about AJ who they would be meeting the next day. They were shocked and upset that Aria had kept her pregnancy with their nephew a secret, until Jason had explained why she kept it a secret. They began to understand, but they were still a little hurt.

"We've not told him yet so be careful not to let anything slip. We don't want to spring anything on him until he gets to know me better. So, for now he is just your old friend's son. Okay Alison? Spencer?" He looked at both with a very serious expression and both agreed to be careful and not to tell anyone else until they had told Cece and AJ.

When Jason pulled into the drive he seen that Spencer was already there. He looked at Aria and said "Are you ready for this?" She was playing with the coffee stirrer from when they had stopped to buy on the way to Rosewood, twisting and bending it nervously until Jason reached over and took both her small hands in his larger one. "It's okay Aria, I'm with you and we're doing this together, okay?"

He caught her nervous gaze with his and Aria felt herself start to calm down some. "Okay." She told him simply trusting him implicitly.

Jason seeing the trust shining from her eyes, smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her, their lips had just met when they heard a sleepy sounding voice coming from the back seat. "Why are you kissing Mommy?" Aria and Jason both jumped away then turned toward the little boy afraid he'd be upset. Instead they met the sleepy gaze of the curious four-year-old. "Do you think my mommy is pwetty?"

Jason turned his head to look at Aria and staring straight into her eyes and answered his son seriously "Yes, I think she is very beautiful."

Aria couldn't turn away from Jason's stare even as AJ asked him. "Do you like my mommy?"

Again, Jason answered him, but this time he looked at AJ, "Yes, I do, very much." AJ nodded satisfied and Jason added, "I like you also AJ, do you think we can be friends?" Jason wanted to say so much more to the little boy, but he knew he couldn't rush him.

AJ looked into Jason's eyes considering the man's words for a moment and then with a smile so like Jason's he nodded and said, "Will you tell me stowies?" Jason nodded and AJ asked, "Will you tell them to my fwiends Sophie, Jasper and Mawianne."

"If you want me to."

"Mommy is it okay if Jason be my fwiend?" AJ liked Jason, but he asked Aria to make sure it was okay, because his mommy taught him to be careful around older kids and adults and to never go off with anyone unless she said it was okay. She told him that it was and she looked happy so he looked back at Jason and said "Okay."

Jason released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding and Aria fought back the tears that threatened. Jason cleared the lump on his throats and said "Okay AJ, let's go, you are going to meet two very special people," Jason swung out of the car running around to open Aria's door and helping her out with an encouraging smile before he opened the door for AJ and helped him out, but now AJ looked nervous and started playing with his fingers like Aria did when she was nervous and had nothing else Jason knelt down to be on his level. "What's wrong AJ?"

"Does Mommy know them?" Aria didn't say anything she just put a supportive hand on Jason's shoulder letting him handle this; AJ had addressed him not her. Jason nodded. " Do they like my mommy?"

Jason smile, seeing the protective streak that many boys felt for their mother even when it wasn't deserved although here it was because the love and devotion Aria felt for AJ was obvious with every look, touch and action. " Yes, the do they are two of your mommy's best friends when she was a girl and lived here."

"Will the like me?" He asked looking into eyes the same shade as his. For some reason, it felt important to him that these special people liked him because they were special to the man he thinks he might want to be with his daddy and take care of his mommy forever.

"Yes, they will." He gave AJ an, encouraging smile and seen the little boy relax. "Are you ready?"

"Okay." AJ was curious about the special people who was friends with his mother. Jason stood up and extended his hand to the child and AJ clutched it immediately before reaching for his mother's hand and together the three of them headed toward the DiLaurentis' home.

Alison and Spencer heard the car when it pulled up and had been watching the whole time. Seeing inside the car had been difficult, but when Jason got out and helped Aria and then AJ out they had gasped hearts melting as their brother knelt in front of the child. The tenderness of that moment had taken their breaths away. Jason's tenderness toward others would surprise anyone who did not really know him because he often came off as standoffish and brooding, even a little abrupt at times, but most had people never cared enough to allow themselves to really know him especially when he was younger. Spencer and Alison were guilty of that at one time.

Because Spencer had never really tried to get to know Jason she had interfered when she realized Aria was falling for him even sending Ezra to Jason's home to remind Aria that she had boyfriend already. Spencer had known it would put an end to whatever had been developing between Jason and Aria and it had, for a while. By the time the relationship rekindled Spencer had found out he was her brother and was getting to know him and seeing what Aria had always seen, on some level, from the moment she met him.

Both girls watched as the trio grew closer and the resemblance between their brother and the boy was uncanny, Spencer was reminded of the home movies and pictures of two little boys she had seen in the doll house. The little boy resembled a young Charlotte, but he was almost an exact replica of the younger Jason. Alison had never seen the movie, but there had been a couple pictures of Jason in albums overflowing with her pictures and it was like the pictures had come to life and was walking toward her house.

Alison and Spencer tried to look relaxed when they heard Jason opening the door as if they hadn't been spying on their brother's new family. Jason followed by Aria and AJ walked in. And for a moment an awkward silence settled over the room as Alison's and Spencer's gazes ran between Jason and his mini me and Aria. If they thought AJ was like Jason from a distance, the impact of Jason's intense stare coming from the smaller version was startling. They didn't know what to say to a very guilty looking Aria, they understood in theory, but they were hurt that she had not told any of them that she was going to have Jason's baby when she disappeared and purposefully and ruthlessly cut all connections with them.

Ultimately it was Jason who broke the uncomfortable silence. "Alison, Spencer this is AJ Aria's son," Jason had to fight not to say introduce AJ as his son as well, "and my new friend." he smiled down at AJ and the little boy turned his head and smiled that same smile back at Jason. "AJ, this is my sisters, and two of your mom's best friends, Alison," he said as he gestured the blonde, "and Spencer." now gesturing to the brunette. "They've been excited to meet you."

AJ looked at the women "Hello." He said shyly before hiding his face in his mother's leg. Spencer and Alison's hearts melted and before they could stop themselves they had ran over. Alison's kneeling in front of her nephew to say hello and Spencer to grab Aria in a tight hug. Tears filling her eyes, "I missed you so much, I've missed team Sparia."

Aria hugged her back telling her how much she had missed them and how often she wanted to call, but she had been too much of a coward. Jason stood to the side and watched the scene and after a few minutes Aria and Ali were hugging and crying and Spencer was talking to his son. Jason knew he could not lose his son or Aria, whether they knew it or not, they needed him and he needed them. In less than forty-eight hours, they were his world.

Please let me know what you think.

GrimLi


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Synopsis: Jason spends the day with AJ and Aria (I know Sesame Place would not be open on a Monday this time of the year, so you will have to use your imagination and pretend it would be. I wanted Jason to be able to give AJ a special day since he has already missed out on so many firsts.)

~~~~~Chapter 19~~~~~

Spencer and Alison had been disappointed that they weren't staying in Rosewood, but they also understood that Aria's life and AJ's life was in Saint Louis. Everyone AJ knew and loved with the exception of his grandparents and Uncle Mike was there. They heard all about His Uncle Matteo, Sophia, Jasper and Marianne and several other people that made-up Aria's and his social group as well as his pets. The relationship between mother and son was too cute and Jason somehow seemed to fit. His two youngest sisters watched as their brother bonded with his son and feelings were rekindling between him and Aria, but then it was obvious those embers had never completely died.

They stayed for a couple hours and Ali and Spencer got to know their nephew a little, but as they promised they said nothing that could make Aria, AJ or even Jason uncomfortable. When they left, Jason hung back and reminded them to say nothing to no one. "I know you are going to be tempted to tell Hanna, Emily or," this time he looked at Alison, "your fiancé', but nobody is to even know Aria has a son much less that he is mine until she is ready." Ali opened her mouth to protest, Lorenzo was her fiancé and Cece was their sister. Jason's lips pulled into an annoyed grimace an intent look in his eyes, "Nobody Ali. Understood?" Alison and Spencer both agreed and then Jason headed out.

After leaving, he took Aria and Jason back to her parents making plans to go out for dinner after he finished taking care of business. But Jason showed up that after-noon surprising them with a trip to Sesame Place. AJ's eyes were wide in wonder as he met the characters he loved. Aria laughingly told Jason that he was going to spoil him, Jason only smiled and shrugged a laughing Aria grabbed Jason's hand, tugging him with her as she quickened her pace to keep up with AJ as he hurried to meet Cookie Monster.

Aria's only regret about the day was that Jason hadn't warned her so she had to make do with the camera on her phone. On the way, back to Philly she looked through the pictures and videos she had taken of Jason and AJ throughout the day and her heart felt like it was in her throat as she scrolled to a picture of Jason catching AJ in his arms, father and son were laughing and AJ throwing his arms around his neck. the love Jason already felt for his son was blazing in his eyes. In her opinion, it was the best picture she had ever taken, it was simple perfection a totally unguarded moment as neither of them realizing that Aria was taking their picture.

"Jason, can we bring my fwiends to Sesame Stweet one day?"

"Well it is a long way from St, Louis, but maybe one day we can." he answered.

"How far is if fwom St. Louis?"

"Remember we had to ride on a plane to come to Philadelphia from St. Louis?" Aria asked him. AJ's brow scrunched up as he thought about it for a minute and then he nodded. "Well, that means it is a long way to get from home to Sesame Place. " Aria explained to him.

"And you are going to come home with us to St. Louis, Jason?" He asked looking up through the rear-view mirror to look at Jason.

" Yeah, buddy. Is that still ok with you?" Jason asked as he briefly caught the little boys gaze as he looked at him with a serious expression on his little face.

AJ nodded, "Uh huh. You're going to tell me stowies about Nancy," Aria and Jason looked at each other briefly before realizing he meant Ananse and both had to stifle a chuckle as AJ continued to talk about all the plans he was making for Jason. They were both a little surprised when AJ asked him" Do you like me and Mommy?" Aria didn't correct his grammar as she was shocked by the question.

"Yes, I do." AJ had already asked him this before, and Jason gave him the same answer.

AJ nodded a look of contentment on his little face. "Are you gonna kiss my mommy again?" AJ had seen Jason kiss Aria Saturday when Aria and Jason had been talking when they first arrived at the campground and she had been trying to tell Jason about the nightmare she had.

Jason shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, he looked out of the corner of his eye toward Aria as he heard a suspicious sound that he could swear was stifled laughter as their son grilled him. Jason cleared his throat again and answered AJ as honestly as he could, "Uh, maybe. Is that ok?" Jason kind of felt like a teenager being grilled by the father of the girl he wanted to ask out except he was being grilled by his four-year-old son and the girl was the boy's mother, it was a bit surreal and just as unsettling if not more so.

Aria looked over at him grinning, they had a lot of things to work through, but Jason wanted both Aria and AJ and Aria felt the same she reached over and laid a hand on his leg, Jason reached for it wrapping her small hand inside his, this time AJ did not tell Aria to hold his hand instead. This time he was thinking about what Jason had asked him and then he made his decision, "Yes, but I don't want you or Mommy to kiss anyone else." He and Sophia did not like it when Mateo kissed anyone else besides Enrico because he was nice and they both loved him. When Mateo kissed Danny or Thom Sophia was always afraid that it meant he might like them more than Enrico, they weren't nice to them like Enrico and the kids didn't like them.

A couple minutes later they were turning onto the street where Aria' s parents stayed and A sleepy, but excited AJ ran into the living room where his grandparents were sitting, Mike had went back to the dorms the night before so AJ didn't to get to tell him that he got to go to Sesame Street where he got to meet Cookie Monster, Grover, Big Bird, Oscar, the Count Elmo and all his favorite Sesame Street characters, but he got to tell his grandparents who listened as he described his day on Sesame Street with Jason as his mother.

"Why don't the two of you go out tonight, I'm sure there are things you want to discuss." Ella said. Aria began to demure, but Ella cut her off. "Aria go on and spend some time with Jason, the two of you really need some time together, just the two of you, there are things you really need to discuss." Jason thanked Ella, and after Aria freshened up they headed out again.

Notes: I'm sorry if this seems to be moving too quickly now, but I realized I am already 19 chapters in and I really do not want to force of those 40 or 50 plus chapter books on readers before anything even happens, it can become extremely tedious especially in the hands of a novice writer like I am. Any way please let me know what you think this story is still a rough draft so I may be able to fix some things when I get around to doing a second draft.

Yours,  
GrimLi

Oh I'm guess I might have for gotten that Jasper and Marianne are AJ's other best fiends and belong to other members of Aria's circle of friend which I am excited to introduce


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Synopsis: Jason and Aria have a night out and reconnect.

~~~~~ Chapter 20 - Serenity Now ~~~~~

Jason and Aria decided on a casual dining place as he didn't have a change of clothes and she just changesd into a pair of well-worn Levi's and t shirt that had the Loony Tunes character of the two guys ship wrecked guys that were starving chasing each other with knife and fork while the as imagined as a hot dog and hamburger with the phrase, "Never trust a carnivore. " embossed underneath with a hand crocheted hooded cardigan over top and a pair of vegan leather boots, jewelry was kept to a minimum wearing only her industrials and a pair of antique silver hoops. Even her makeup was very minimal.

They decided on Thai and Aria ordered Panang Curry with tofu and Jason ordered Pad Thai with shrimp. This was the first time they had been alone since she showed up at the DiLaurentis home Friday. Aria hadn't been on a date in years and had almost forgot how to act or what to do. Seeing her nervousness Jason finally asked, "Aria is something wrong?"

Aria sighed and shifted in her seat as she lowered her eyes self-consciously. "No. Yes. Oh, I don't know, it's stupid really. It's just that it has been so long since I've done this." Jason looked at her in confusion and she felt her cheeks redden. "Go on a date, you know with a guy." She felt pathetic. "I mean I have the occasional night out with Mattey and a few friends, but otherwise I don't really go out. I'm really out of practice and I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do," she looked at him her big hazel eyes pleading and her cheeks tinged red. Jason was surprised by her confession, because of the circles she moved in with her career he had imagined her at lavish Hollywood type parties and dating male models, but if he understood her correctly she hasn't been with anyone since him. Aria seeing his surprised look felt even more self-conscious. She said with a shrug, "And I have AJ anyway."

Jason reached and covered her hand. "It's okay Aria, let's just get to know each other again. I mean we haven't really talked about ourselves. We've talked about Charlie and AJ and I think I would like to get to know you again, Is that ok?'

"Yeah," Aria said relaxing a little and grinning at him, "I would love that."

Jason nodded, and then with a grin he stretched grasped her hand in a handshake. "Hello, I'm Jason DiLaurentis, I couldn't help noticing the t-shirt your wearing. It's unique."

Aria couldn't help, but laugh at his antics, but decided to play along. "Hello, Jason, I'm Aria Montgomery. I designed my shirt and a friend of mine who owns a screen printing shop made it for me."

"So, it's one of a kind, like you." He said with a flirtatious wink.

Aria felt herself blush even though they were just being silly. "Not quiet, he made one for my son also."

"Oh, you have a son?"

"Mmm hmm. I do. He's the best thing that ever happened to me." She said seriously.

Jason had wondered if maybe she resented having AJ, she had altered her whole life and her plans for their son. "Oh, what's he like."

"He's amazing, smart, sweet, compassionate, and beautiful. He is also a bit shy and quiet. He's a lot like his father." she smiled.

"Really?" Jason asked. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He wished he was still teasing, but he was serious his eyes were held an emotion Aria couldn't decipher.

"It can be both." She answered honestly holding his gaze. "They are both amazing with this quiet intensity that could easily be mistaken for being aloof, they both tend to be shy which lends credence to the belief they are standoffish. It worries me that like his father people won't get passed the outer packaging and get to know the real person. My hope is that he will be secure enough to allow others to get to know the real him. They both hate dealing with problems head on. AJ already tends to walk away, I think his first instinct is to run just like him father." She looked down at the strong hand still holding hers thinking about the things she had said about the man it belonged to.

She looked back up at him feeling a sense of sadness. He was an incredible person, but his failings and insecurities had kept them apart as much as her unneeded fear for his life and A/Charlotte. Aria hadn't even realized she had said these words out loud until his eyes shifted away a look of shame. Aria reached across the small table and placed her hand against the beard covered jaw and his eyes shifted back toward her. She sat back again and told him "I sometimes felt like you never completely let me in. For example, you never hid your addiction, but you never talked about it either. You never even told me if you attended meetings or anything. You always held a part of yourself back from me." She felt tears welling up and brushed them away.

Jason took in all she had said and knew that there was a lot of truth to her statements. When things got hard he did run, he wasn't afraid of a physical fight, he had been in more than he cared to admit to anyone, but it was the emotional pain that had him running scared. And he had kept things locked away afraid she wouldn't want him if she knew, but she knew anyway having pieced things together, he remembered her asking him if he went to meeting for support and he had brushed the question aside afraid it would make him look weak to her, "I go to NA and AA meetings a couple times a week when I am somewhere that has them."

Aria didn't know what to say at first, not expecting him to acknowledge what she had been saying and sat back in surprise. "Really?" She had thought he'd be strong enough by now that he wouldn't need them, but then she really didn't know enough about it, having only been with him a few short months she explained.

"Yeah I usually go to on Monday's and Thursday's."

"So, you would be there tonight if you weren't with me." She asked feeling as if she was keeping him from something important."

"Yeah, but it's fine." She asked him about meetings while he was in St. Louis and he told her that he should be able to find a group easy enough. They continued to ask questions about each other's lives over dinner and then when they finished they walked around Philadelphia for a little bit deciding what to do next. "Your meeting," he looked at her nodding for her to go on. "Could I go with you?"

"Yes. People sometime bring a family member or their girlfriend or something. Why?" He asked his eyes staring at her a question in their depths.

"Then that's what I think we should do tonight."

"We don't have to do that Aria." He wasn't sure if he felt grateful that she would care enough or embarrassed that she knew he had this weakness.

"No, I want to go." She stopped walking and he stopped as well. he looked at her his eyebrow wrinkled in question. She reached up taking his face between her hands ensuring that she had his full attention. "This is a part of you Jason and I want to know every part of you. The good and the bad." She stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down to meet hers and kissed him, it was a chaste closed mouth kiss, but it held a wealth of meaning and emotion. "Don't shut me out."

Jason nodded and then he gestured back in the direction he had parked telling her they would have to drive since the meeting was several blocks away. By the time, they got to the meeting the group had already started. It was different from the ones she seen on television with chairs arranged in rows, this one had several tables pushed together and the chairs arranged around it. Jason spied two empty seats together and led her toward them. Once they sat down she and Jason both tuned their attention to the person speaking.

As they went around the table each person would introduce themselves and would either pass or share many of them would pass, these people came from all walks of life, races and age groups, addiction their commonality.

One woman got up and spoke about struggling with her addiction and being a single mother. "Things have just been so hard recently everyday has been a struggle not to use," tears were running down here face as she spoke, an older black lady sitting beside her reached over and took her hand lending her support to the younger white woman. The young mother gave her a grateful smile, she swallows roughly and continued.

"Today I had the phone in my hand ready to call my dealer and my seven year old son walked in with my three year old daughter and handed me this." the woman held up a folded piece of notebook paper, on the front was a big red crayon heart and some scribbles probably done by the younger child the woman began to read it choking up before she got the few words read, "To the world's bestest mom," then she opened it up and showed the group, it had a great big crayon flower drawn inside. "Me and Teenie love you a whole bunch!" the woman took a deep breath, "I haven't been the worlds bestest mom, or even a good mom, but I am their mom, and I want to be a good mom to them and for them." She held up the homemade card from her son, "This kept me from using today, my little boy was my hero, thanks for being here for me and my kids."

The woman who was holding her hand squeezed her the young woman's hand and said something to her before introducing herself. Pretty soon they made the way to her and she felt awkward as everyone looked at her. She looked at Jason not knowing what she do and he nodded for her to speak. "Uh hi, my names Aria and I came with my..."what was she supposed to call Jason, "uh friend." she said as her neck, face and even her ears turned red. everyone welcomed her and the group leader thanked her for supporting her "friend" and telling her how important it was. This made Aria blush more as people including the young woman began looking between her and Jason a knowing smile on many of their faces.

Jason took pity on her, "I'm Jason and I'm an addict. I have been clean for four years and six months. This past week a lot has been going on. It recently came to my attention that I never made amends to someone that I wronged, I didn't trust her or our relationship enough because of my insecurity with myself. I wouldn't let her in keeping a part of myself locked away from her because I thought if I let her in to see all the ugliness then I would lose her, I lost her anyway."

He paused for a few seconds biting his lip. "Actually, I didn't lose her, I ran when things got rough. That's what I do, I run away rather than dealing when things get too complicated. I run straight for my dealer, or the bar or I just disappear for weeks or months at a time." As Jason shared with the group he was looking at Aria, talking straight to her and she felt the tears well up, realizing he was letting her in. "Aria I'm am sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry that I didn't trust in us and that I ran away, but most of all I'm sorry I pushed you away and refused to talk to you." Aria felt the lump in her throat, as she fought back the tears, because if she started she'd be bawling and that definitely was not a pretty sight. She grabbed his hand squeezing it and smiled at him. Jason finished up by thanking the group for their continued support and for allowing him to share. The group was smiling and nodding realizing that they had just witnessed something special a few of the woman and a couple of the guys who could all relate to what Jason had shared were wiping tears from their eyes, A few more people went after Jason and soon they were standing and holding hands and closing out the meeting with the Serenity Prayer.

Afterwards the members were walking around hugging each other just lending support. Several of them coming over to Jason and Aria could tell he had known these people for some time and told her it was great that she was there to support her boyfriend. Jason didn't correct them and neither did she, telling herself it was to save them from embarrassment.

Finally, the group leader came over and grabbed Jason in a bear hug, practically lifting him off the ground. When he grabbed Aria up in a hug he did lift her off the ground. When Aria seen Jason's laughing face she knew these two men were close. "Aria, this is my sponsor, Bill." Aria smiled up at the rough, biker looking man and thanked him, she wasn't exactly sure what a sponsor was, but she knew it was something important to Jason's sobriety. Before Aria could say hello a woman came through the door making a B-line for Bill. Aria had noticed her when she came through the door after the meeting let out and had seen her talking to him, now she was back with several pamphlets in her hand. "Jenny this is Aria, Aria this is my this is my old lady."

Aria was a little surprised, the older woman seemed prim and proper, very elegant. "Well, hello I've heard so much you about you over the years from this one. it's wonderful that you are able to look passed that ugly mug of his and be seen with him in public" she said giving Jason a motherly hug and patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, well I figure someone had to take pity on him." She said winking at him flirtatiously. She was surprised when she heard him laughing, she has never seen Jason so comfortable around a group of people as he was now. Next Jenny hugged Aria before handing her the pamphlets and telling her they were for her, "Oh, um, "thank you." She said looking down at the literature in confusion. AL Anon? What was that. Jenny seeing her confused look explained in a quiet voice, "Al Anon is a support group for the family, children and significant other of addicts whether they are in recovery or not. Bill asked me to get these for you after our meetings was over."

"Oh, I didn't see you, I guess we came in after you spoke."

Jenny chuckled realizing Aria's confusion explained that she had been attending the Al Anon meeting in the classroom next door. Jason watched as the two women talked hoping Jenny wasn't scaring Aria off before he had her back.

Jason felt the heavy-handed thump on his shoulder, " Quit worrying, Jenny knows what she's doing after twenty-three years of this and me. If Aria is going to be a part of your life she needs to know what she is in for and that there is support out there for her also. I'm proud of ya for bringing her." Bill was proud of Jason, he had been Jason's sponsor since he got out of rehab, after his sister's disappearance.

He had been an angry rich kid, materially he had been given everything he wanted, but emotionally he had been given little. Many overlooked him thinking he was just some rich kid trying to get attention. Jason would come to meetings arms folded over his chest, a closed look on his face, never saying a word, but he would show up every meeting. Bill would have thought the same thing as other members of the group had he not actually looked into the kid's eyes and seen the hurt confusion and fear, he had trust issues and looked like at any moment he was ready to bolt.

It had taken months of working with him before Jason ever shared with the group and when he did it was about his sister's disappearance, a lost year due to his addiction and a girl with pink hair. Bill realized then the young man had feelings for this girl even though Jason himself hadn't realized it yet. Since that time Jason became comfortable and opened up to his group even when he would screw up and have to start all over again which had happened more than once until June of 2011.

"She asked to come." In all the years Jason, had been coming to meetings no one, not even Spencer or Ali had ever come to a meeting with him not even when he received his one year sobriety metal.

"Then she definitely needs to talk to Jenny." Jason told Bill that he'd would be in St. Louis for a while and Bill told him he had a couple friends that lives there, he's contact them and find out list of good meetings for him, then they talked to other members while Aria continued talking with Jenny. Jason seen the older woman hugging Aria again and a few minutes later the two couples were saying their goodbyes and Jason and Aria were heading to his car.

Jason was opening her door when Aria put her arms around his waist hugging him from behind, laying her head against his back. Jason looked down at the hands clasped over his flat abdomen and then turned in her arms. "What's that for?" he asked looking down at her with a confused grin.

Aria stood on her tip-toes kisses his chin. "For the whole day and especially tonight." He tilted his head still confused, not sure what to say, still not understanding the importance of this night. "Thank you for sharing this part of your life with me."

" I will never be able to pay you back for what you gave me. I'm so sorry that my cowardice kept me from being there during the times you've needed me most. For not being there for you and AJ. Can you ever forgive me?" Jason had moved his hands to either side of her face and his pale green eyes searching hers questioningly. Aria reached up placing her hands over his before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Idiot," she said, "I already have." She wondered how pathetic it would make her sound that tonight was the most romantic date she had ever had. It wasn't romantic because of where they went by any means or even what they did. What made it romantic was for the first-time Jason had shared something that he was always so self-conscious and insecure over.

He always acted as though he were somehow less and that by dating him she was taking pity on him or something. That he had taken her to the meeting with him tonight was huge, but when he spoke it had been so personal and further highlighting his insecurities. Aria believed she learned more about him in this one evening than she had in all the months she had dated him.

Whether she was with him or not after talking to Jenny Aria thought it would be best to check out Al Anon for AJ and for herself. Jason wanted to be a part of their son's life meaning he would always be a part of hers even if they did not get back together. Neither of them knew exactly what they were to the other or where this was going, but Jason had taken a chance on her and she would do the same for him. "Jason, when AJ is ready and we tell him the truth, he can meet Charlie. I want him to know your family. But, I still don't want anyone else told until AJ and Charlotte know first. I trust you to keep him safe." What she didn't say out loud was that she also trusted him to keep her safe as well.

Jason searched her face and eyes and seeing the trust he hugged her close. "Aria, I will protect you also."

"I know." She said looking up at him her eyes glittering as she raised herself as high as she could and he bent down their lips meeting. Aria opened her mouth for him when his tongue slid between her top and bottom lip and his tongue swept into her mouth caressing hers. Aria's moved her hand into his hair clenching her fists in his blonde locks pulling him toward her. With a groan, he tightened his arms around her waist pushing her into the side of the car, one hand moved to the front of her body and slid between the t-shirt and her warm silky flesh. They heard laughter in the distance, reminding them where they were. And with a soft sigh he let her go.

When he rested his forehead against her Aria hugged him closer to her body, "Jason, do you have to go back to Rosewood tonight?" she didn't want to let him go. She wanted to wake up in his arms again. It had taken only two nights to reawaken that need. This morning she had longed to wake up beside her.

Jason didn't want to leave her either, but he had things to take care of early tomorrow and he needed to pack, they had an early flight on Wednesday morning. And with regret he told her this, biting her lip she looked up at him and asked if her would come back to her parents with her and just stay with her for a little longer. Jason couldn't refuse the invitation.

When they got back to her parents' apartment it was only a little after ten, but everyone was already in bed. Aria tiptoed by her parents' room, they had left the door open in case AJ would need them so she gently closed it. Then she motioned for Jason to follow her into Mike's room. Jason's heart lurched as he seen his son sleeping peacefully, the worn Snoopy clutched tightly in his arms. Aria leaned down and kissed his forehead gently and then reached for Jason's hand and together with her wrapped in his arms thy stood watching him sleep for a few minutes. Jason kissed the top of Arias head and she looked up at him smiling and he kissed her gently, she turned around in his arms deepening the kiss for a minute before stepping away and leading him into the guest room and closing the door. After taking off their shoes they both lay on the bed fully clothed hoping the barrier would keep things from going too far when Jason pulled her into his arms and kissing her again, their lips and hands exploring each other.

Notes: I hope you like this chapter, I know it was not hot exciting date. I really meant it to be like that I already had a smut warning typed at the beginning, but as I started writing it I got thinking about his being a recovering addict. Jason seemed to take his recovery seriously even though he would mess up occasionally so I think would have went to meetings and found a sponsor and worked the steps. Also, because he is a recovering addict as a responsible parent and someone who is still very much in love with the guy, I decided Aria would want to know more about this part of his life. I think Jason would have to be encouraged to share this because he is not the most talkative guy even though he is in love with her. I threw in Al Anon. because it can be a great resource for families and partners of Addicts. While I have seen, people share things like the mother shared at meetings, I have never actually seen anyone kind of do a 9th step (making amends) during a meeting like I had Jason do, but I liked the idea, and I thought my version of Aria would love it. Anyway, I am going to close this by saying that if you or someone you love is struggling with any type of addiction there is help out there for both of you. Please review good or bad.

Thank you,

GrimLi


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter synopsis: Jason has a special moment with AJ as well as with Aria.

Song Inspiration: Higher Love by Depeche Mode

Warning: This chapter contains my lame attempt at smut, which was not my intent for this one, but since I'm not able to stick to a plan my imagination just takes over. Mateo's advice is based off a real-life event. I was a nineteen at the time and almost died of embarrassment when my GBF had the "talk" with me.

~~~ Chapter 21-Asleep In Your Arms ~~~

When AJ came barreling into the room to wake Aria the next morning, he stopped short when he seen his mother lying in Jason's arms. Ella had tried to slow him down. She hadn't been quite asleep, when they came in last night and she didn't know what they would see when he swung open the door in excitement to see his mother, but Ella should have realized that Aria and Jason were being careful not wanting to do anything that could have on adverse effect on AJ or his relationship with his father.

AJ paused for a moment to consider what to do. He ultimately decided to do what he always did when he woke up before her. He launched himself on the bed, unknowingly waking her up as he always did, he also woke his father. Jason laid there silently and watched as Aria pretended to be asleep, as she always did and AJ proceeded to "wake her" with butterfly kisses all over her face until she pretended to wake up. "Did I wake you up Mommy?"

"Yes, you did. Just like sleeping beauty being awoke by the handsome prince."

AJ sighed, for some reason his mom always thought she was a princess when she woke up and he would have to remind her of who she was, "You not Sleeping Beauty, you are Mommy."

"Huh?" Aria said as if confused, then sapped her fingers "You're right I am Mommy." Then as per the ritual she grabbed him kissing him all over his face and tickling him until he was laughing and begging her to stop which she did immediately. But this morning something in the ritual changed usually he put his arms around her neck and pulled himself into her arms. Today he wiggled himself between his parents and pulled Aria's arm around him and then he pulled Jason's arm over him as well.

Jason not wanting to interrupt the mother and son moment, had remained quiet through the ritual and knew that somehow this made him fall in love even more with his son and his mother something he didn't think was possible. When AJ pulled his arm over him Jason looked at Aria with widened eyes, surprise, pleasure and love shining in their depths. He hadn't expected AJ to include him, Aria smiled at him and winked before turning on her side to snuggle AJ closer in order to hold him and put her arm around Jason's waist.

With a contented sigh, AJ lay between Aria and Jason feeling safe and warm. Ella had quietly stood at the door watching them and almost started crying at the touching moment and as quietly as she could she closed the door to allow her daughter's family a much needed privacy.

Jason hadn't meant to fall asleep, he had meant to go home after an hour or so, but things hadn't gone according to plan. After they had watched AJ for a few moments Aria had led him to the guest room. once he had pulled her in his arms he had leaned over kissing her, but Aria swiftly took control pushing him back against the mattress, her mouth opened over his and her tongue brush against his lips, he settled his hands on her hip and parted his lips for her exploration. with a soft sigh her tongue entered and wrapping around his caressing and guiding his into her mouth as her hands began to explore his body under the material of his shirt. Jason couldn't stop the moan when her hand brushed over muscular pecs caressing his small masculine nipples. Aria's lips curved into a smile, swallowing his moan of pleasure.

She grasped his lush bottom lip biting and sucking it before kissing her way down his jawline and neck. She stopped at his collar bone exploring it with her lips, tongues and teeth, for a bit before moving down kissing his sternum as her hands moved to the hem of his shirt and slid under just as she bit down a hard nipple through the soft cotton material, "Aria." He said through clinched teeth, his eyes squeezed tight and head thrown back as Aria continued to explore the bare flesh his firm muscular torso with her hands moving under her shirt, while biting and kissing over his shirt and the different sensations was making it hard to keep quiet. She continued to move down and finally her lips came into contact with the bare skin of his flat stomach. His body jerked when she bit sensually into a ridge of muscle before moving to explore the small belly button. "Mmm Aria. we need to slooow..." the words died in his throat when Aria's exploring hands pushed the shirts up over his chests and Aria moved from his bellybutton to his now exposed nipples and took one into her mouth, her hands moving lower exploring and caressing his lower body. Jason buried long fingers in her hair grasping the back of her head trying to pull her mouth up to his, but she resisted only moving lower. She laid a trail of kisses down the center of his chest and stomach, stopping as his belly button again for a brief time and then moved lower.

Aria could hear the muffled sounds that escaped his throat, as he helplessly began thrusting the growing bulge she had been caressing through his jeans into her hand in a slow rhythm. Aria momentarily stopped her descent downward and sat up looking down at his beautiful face with a seductive and teasing grin then placed a finger against his lips. "Shh." signaling for him to be quiet. In response Jason opened his mouth sucking the digit into his mouth, his tongue caressing it. Aria bit into her lip, damn, she thought, he has a talented tongue feeling herself growing wetter than she already was as she imagined that tongue buried inside her, before reminding herself that she wanted this to be all about him. She pulled her hand away and moved it back to its previous position, but the time she unfastened the opening of his jeans and bent over him following the path of the line separating the ridges of abdominal muscles that formed the eight-pack with gentle bites and kisses moving down until she reached the same area that was still discolored from the other night, sucking the bruised spot into her mouth for just a moment. her hand moved under his loosened jeans, into his boxers grasping his thick cock in her hand, stroking him.

When Jason felt the tip of her tongue stroking the head of his now throbbing dick that was begging for release he sat up straight in a jerky motion and pulled Aria up until she was straddling his lap swiftly and without any warning, she gave a small yelp of surprise. His lips slammed into hers in a deep searching kiss. he could feel that she was wet for him even through the denim material separating him from her. he ground against her and she responded grinding her ass into his throbbing cock. He only pulled his mouth from hers when the need for oxygen became too great. Aria started to pull her t-shirt off, but he stopped her just as she had gotten the cotton material over heaving breast. "We can't Aria, I want this so much, you don't even know how much, but I don't have any protection. Unless," he said in a raspy passion filled voice and looked up at her with desperate green eyes, "do you know if we're safe if we don't use anything?" he said desperation in his voice, "I don't want to stop, but we can't risk it, not until AJ has had time to adjust to me being in his life completely." Neither of them at the time were paying attention to the implication of his words. Words that implied that they were together now and the foreseeable future.

Aria bit her lip in disappointment, it had only been two days since they last had sex, but right now it felt like it had been months or even years her need for him so great. But, she knew he was right and unfortunately, she couldn't guarantee they were safe she told him in a strained voice, her periods still weren't always regular, the doctor had suggested putting her on birth control again the same as the doctor had when she was a teenager to regulate them. At the time, she hadn't been worried about it since she wasn't sexually active and hadn't been in years so she refused them since they hadn't agreed with her before.

With a groan of disappointment Jason buried his face into breast almost spilling over the demi-cup bra. His wasn't even conscious that his tongue had moved beneath the soft cotton material until he was licking a hardening nipple. He grasped the material with shaking hands pulling the cups down to give him access and then he was sucking the turgid flesh into his hungry mouth. In the dimness of the room Aria could barely see what he was doing to her and it drove her crazy along with feelings he was creating in her stomach and in her core, she felt a rush of fluids preparing her for him, her head arched back as a wave of pleasure rocked her body, when he moved to her other breast she had regained some control until he began sucking that nipple and then another shiver of pleasure racked her body.

Jason had felt the now sopping wet material of the denim as she continue to get wetter for him and he loosened the closure of her jeans sliding his hand beneath her panties and one finger moved between he pussy lips, swirling trough the wetness his work roughened hand moving against her sensitive flesh causing her to bite her lip roughly to stifle the loud gasp of pleasure that wanted to spill out, but when his middle finger plunged inside hooking and finding a spot that was particularity sensitive, she couldn't stop it from coming out he mouth opening to let out the pleasured noise. "Oh god Jason," she said in a shaky voice, " I need you so much." she was almost in tears knowing she couldn't have him like she wanted, she grasped his head between her hands pulling his mouth to hers her tongues plunging deep into his mouth kissing him and grinding herself onto his finger and hand and against the erection against her ass.

A moan left Jason's throat and was trapped in her mouth as her movements tormented him driving him crazy then he felt her inner muscles clenching at his middle finger and he added his forefinger and it was all she needed to come apart in his arms, she tore her mouth from his as she gasped for breath and he moved his mouth back to her breast the stimulation causing her body to convulse again her head falling to his shoulder as she sagged against him, her body feeling weak. When she was finally able to raise her head, Jason was kissing her neck and she tilted her head giving him better access.

She reached an arm behind her and found the opened jeans to slide under his boxers taking him into her hand. Jason jerked from her. "Aria, you have to stop."

"Why? Let me take care of you Jason, I want you any way I can have you. Let me have you Jason."

Jason leaned down to kiss her stomach and his teeth sank into the side of her waist sucking the flesh into his mouth trying to regain control of the situation, even as she pumped his length from her awkward position. "Baby I want this so much, but I don't think I'll be able to stop."

With a disappointed sigh, Aria removed her hand and moved off him. leaning down to leave a lingering kiss on the exposed skin right above his enlarged penis. she heard the gasp and she turned her face toward him her breath a heated caress against his flesh. "Are you sure?" she asked rubbing her cheek caressingly against the still covered bulge."

"No." he answered his voice raspy and thin and that was all Aria needed before she released him form the cotton confines of his boxers. She moved to a better angel as Jason pulled himself up against the headboard, wanting to watch her even as he knew he should probably stop this still worried that it wouldn't be enough until he he was inside her.

Aria looked up at the picture he made his torso half sitting up his t-shirt still halfway up his chest and his cock standing up his jeans and boxers just below, leaving his midsection and pelvis area bare and Aria wished she had her camera hand, because she had never seen a sexier vision in her life. she could see he was watching her the only light in the room was from the almost full moon as they hadn't bothered to close the drapes or blinds since they had not meant for any of this to happen. She bent to him taking the head into her mouth her tongue swiping away the droplets that was already seeping out, her eyes squeezed shut as his flavor exploded onto her tongue, fuck, he tasted so good. and that was all the incentive Aria needed to get to work. as she moved her mouth up and down, her tongue wrapping around him sucking him deeper each time until his cock hit her gag reflex. Her hand moved squeezing and manipulating his flesh of his tight balls she could hear the muffled gasps coming from him as she worked.

She sat back to look at him, his head had fallen back back and she could see tell he was biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. his hands grasping the covers in tightly clenched fist, when he noticed she had stopped he lifted his head their eyes meeting, she relaxed her throat and keeping her eyes locked onto his she leaned down and this time she swallowed him. "Fuck!" he said through clenched teeth not expecting her to that.

Aria wanted to laugh, having Mateo in her life apparently was more advantageous that she thought. One night when they had been drinking a little too much a couple years back he had got it into his head that she needed to know how to pleasure her man, if she ever decided to get one again and he had described to teach her how to give head in painstaking detail complete with drawing and a demonstration on a banana that had her cheeks blazing, but now she was glad for that talk because Jason seemed to really enjoy it. She felt one hand fist into her hair and looked up at him the other hand was holding a pillow tight against his mouth trapping moans which in turn excited Aria and then she went wild she came again once he began helplessly thrusting himself into her mouth as he lost control. The pillow buried against his mouth muffling the sounds he was making before the impending orgasm and with a jerk he shot his seed into her mouth and Aria swallowed him down, sucking and licking up every drop.

She licked the corner of her mouth where some had escaped as she adjusted his clothes, giving the ridge of his pelvic bone one last kiss before sitting up to adjust his and her clothing. Jason was still recovering when she climbed up and lay beside him putting her arm around him as she snuggled into his side after she pulled away the pillow he still had buried his face in." Are you okay?" she asked a brow arched in question. Jason could only nod his head a looked of surprise on his face. "Good" she said kissing his jaw and neck, but this time he stopped her before they started making out like horny teenagers uncertain about his self-control.

To try to take his mind off her laying so close to him, he asked her to tell him about her friends and life in St. Louis and what he could expect. As she told him about her home they both grew relaxed and fell asleep in each other's arms neither of them waking until AJ had come running into the room. Jason knew he should get up and head out since he still had a lot to do, but he was relaxed, content just to hold his son and Aria. he caught her smiling at him again as AJ begin to snore lightly and he leaned over kissing her and then for the first time he kissed his son, he couldn't help himself as he kissed the still babyish forehead while he slept. Aria felt tears welling in her eyes as she fell in love with Jason all over again in that moment.

Notes: Hope you like this chapter I'd like to thank AliceinChaos, autumnleaves18 and casket4mytears at fanfiction for the support and word of encouragement I'd also like to thank sarasong101 on wattpad as well. I tried to get this chapter up asap because of the four of you. Hope you like it, but either way let me know. Thank you.

GrimLi


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter synopsis: Cece has hers a surprise and a set back and it is almost time for Jason the readers and even me to meant the cast of zany characters that are a part of Aria's and AJ's life. 😂  
Welcome to Saint Louis

~~~ Chapter 22~ Welcome to Saint louis or In Other Words, Welcome Home ~~~

Jason sat on the aisle seat of the airplane as they flew to St. Louis with Aria, who sat by the window and AJ, who sat between them. The Montgomery's as well as Spencer and Alison drove to the airport that morning to see the trio off with tears in their eyes, they watched as Jason handled the carry-ons and Aria carried a sleepy AJ as they made their way through ticketing and were soon out of sight.

 **Day Before**

Because of his late start, yesterday had been hectic. Aria had ended up going with him to Rosewood to help him pack while he handled everything he could over the phone. Alison called Spencer, Hanna and Emily to let them know Aria was at her house and the three of them "helped" Aria. Hanna and Emily were surprised Jason was going to Missouri with her, but not totally surprised when they were told the couple was going to give it another shot. Hanna who made absolutely no pretense of helping Aria pack Jason things said, "After the parking lot incident, we knew something was up."

"Parking lot incident?" Aria asked a little confused and then she blushed. Surely, they hadn't seen...she looked up with an embarrassed expression, Aria didn't know anything about this, Jason hadn't told her that they knew they had been making out in the parking lot, until the couple interrupted them.

"Oh, yeah, a man and woman came in complaining about a couple having sex in the parking lot in front of God and every decent person to walk by." Hanna said using the exact words except for what the couple had called Jason and Aria in their complaint, a hooker and a John. They further went on to complain that they did not think the management should allow those types of transactions to be carried out on their property. "Mom explained to them that you were newlyweds on your honeymoon She tried to remind them of how enthusiastic they were when they got married" Hanna rolled her eyes, "I am guessing they weren't too enthusiastic though, they looked like their faces were about to explode with indignation. Mom had to comp them their meal they were so upset by the indiscretion and vulgar language." Hanna finished laughing,

"We weren't having sex!" Aria said defensively. "Beside what makes you think it was Jason and me?"

Spencer had missed the exchange between Ashley and the couple, she could only imagine their pompous faces when Ashely brought up their honeymoon. That must have been a real hum dinger of a night. She put her arm around Aria's shoulder and said, "It's okay Aria we know it didn't get that far, even Jason can't work that fast, he was only been gone about ten or fifteen minutes." Aria blushed, it had taken him less than five. "Anyway, after the couple started complaining, I went out to check on him. It doesn't take that long to hand over a set of keys and you were the only people in the parking lot."

"We were catching up." Aria said lamely

"Sure, you were, with your tongues down each other's throat." Hanna snorted before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "and your hands down his pants."

Aria started to protest again, but decided to drop it. "Tell your mom I'm sorry she if we caused any problems for her." Not wanting Ashley to get fired or something.

"I will, but she thought it was hilarious." Aria decided her insecurity and jealousy might have led her to the wrong conclusion about Jason and Ashley.

Emily changed the subject deciding to save Aria any more embarrassment, bringing up Alison's engagement. Emily was surprised that she wasn't as heartbroken as she thought she would be. Maybe it had to do with Paige being in Rosewood or the confusion she felt over Toby, but whatever it was she was less hurt and happy for the girl she had been in love with for so many years.

Jason has downstairs making calls while Aria worked on packing his duffle bag and could hear the girls laughing hysterically. It was like old times and honestly none of them looked much older than the teenagers they had been at the time except now instead of being huddled in Alison's room they were huddled in his. He listened for a few minutes before announcing his presence and ruining the moment. They had been coming up with the most outlandish ideas for Alison's wedding theme, Hanna suggesting that Alison enter riding side saddle on horseback her hair flowing with a crown of wild flowers and nothing else. Alison asked them what their dream wedding would be. Spencer wanted a classic wedding, Emily wanted to get married by the ocean. Hanna said she would like to get married in a castle like a princess and Aria wanted to get married in the forest, "With only our closest friends and family. Jasuhst" his ears perked up, had she almost said his name," us walking together. I'd just want it to be really simple you know."

"So, we wouldn't be bridesmaids?" Hanna pouted.

Aria laughingly told her that if she did that the wedding party would be larger than wedding attendees "I would want all of you there up front, I know it's been a long time, but I love you guys as much, if not more than I ever did. I missed you all the time, but there were reasons for what I did."

"We love you too Aria." Hanna said tears filling her eyes. They had just gotten her back and she was already leaving them."

"Hanna don't cry or you'll make me cry and you know how ugly that is." Aria said her eyes already wet with tears and then the next thing Jason new the five girls were huddled in a group bawling their eyes out proclaiming their love for each other.

Jason decided that he better intervene, not sure if he felt like laughing at their dramatics or cry with them, it really was kind of a touching moment between a group of long time best friends. "Alison, could you and the other Power Puff Girls try not to cry all over my things." He said in fake annoyance a mischievous grin on his face. The girls all pulled away laughing as the wiped away tears and snot with the tissue Jason picked up from his desk and passed to them. "I'm impressed Aria," he told her. She was almost finished packing his stuff and somehow managed to use less space than he did, of course he was usually rushing and just crammed his stuff in the bag any which way. Aria had a system, "I travel so much it's like second nature." She shrugged.

"Mmm well I'm still impressed." He moving behind her his arms going around her waist and resting his chin on her right shoulder. Aria turned her head and smiled at him kissing his cheek and then turned back to the small pile still left. She picked up his passport to place in a side pocket when something fell out onto the bed. Picked it up the, thinking it was a page from his passport, but what she seen made her gasp and tears fill her eyes.

It was a picture from that day at the park Mike had been taking pictures on his phone, he had called to Aria and Jason and taken the picture. She didn't realize he had sent Jason a copy of it and Jason had apparently made a hard copy of it. It was tattered and worn like he had looked at it often over the years, she looked at him again with a questioning gaze. One of Jason's hands cradled her cheek as he turned her around to face him. "That was the only picture I had of us together, I had it made after the accident," He looked into her eyes. "I lied, everything I said after that day was a lie to you but to myself also. I never hated you, I wanted to, I was hurt and angry, but I could never hate you. I've loved you too much and for too long to hate you Aria."

Their surroundings and the girls standing around them completely disappeared and they only seen each other. "Jason." She said just before her lips claimed his. Her voice was choked and unsteady, but everything she needed to say was in his name and in her kiss. The years of longing and sorrow, love, regret, pain and joy everything was there and everything was in his response.

Their audience realized that they had been forgotten stood there awkwardly, trying to look at anything, but the couple. But, looking away was almost impossible. The kiss wasn't about lust and attraction, which the pair obviously felt as well, it was about the feelings they had for each other for so long even while they were separated. When the pulled away from each other to breath they were still only had eyes for each other until Spencer cleared her throat loudly. Jason and Aria jumped and looked at their audience with a surprised look.

After that, Jason, feeling embarrassed quickly made his exit to finish his calls while Aria finished packing for him leaving out a change of clothes for the next day. After that they went to Welby. Jason had already asked Aria if she would come with him and she agreed. When Ali found out that Aria was going she said, "Charlotte would probably like for all of you would visit her, she wants to thank you for speaking on her behalf." Hanna and Emily agreed to go also.

 **Present**

As Jason looked at AJ sitting beside him, his head leaning against his arm asleep, and Aria looking out the window taking pictures with her phone, Jason couldn't stop the smile before a concerned look crossed his face as he thought about the visit to Welby yesterday. They had gotten disturbing news, but he felt like Charlotte was hiding something.

 **Day Before**

Charlotte was agitated more than usual, she was trying to hide it, but she had some bad news to tell her siblings today. She had gotten into a fight with another inmate and the disciplinary board decided to push her parole back by another month, it was disappointing, but she was thankful they hadn't revoked it altogether. She couldn't tell her family why she got into the fight. But someone was messing with her.

The anonymous file had been left containing information about this Mary Drake, Spencer and herself, but she had started receiving threatening notes as well and the other day someone had left a photo of Aria and a little boy with blonde hair that looked suspiciously like Jason, the name A.M. Marié was written on the back. Charlotte recognized the name. She might have been locked up in an insane asylum for the last 5 years, but she still loved fashion and Ali always made sure she got all the latest fashion magazines and A.M. Marié and her Partner Mateo were popular photographers in the business.

Charlotte was a little surprised to see her brother and sisters accompanied by Emily, Hanna and Aria. She was even more shocked when she seen Jason holding Aria's hand. She thought, after I worked so hard to tear them apart they finally found their way back to each other. She was relieved. Of all the things, she had done that was one of the things she felt the guiltiest about. Jason had never fully recovered after losing Aria and now she was certain that the little boy belonged to Jason. She had to find some way of asking without revealing anything. She knew someone was messing with her and she could only wonder if a new A had taken over the game and if so who was it and how were they getting to her. Welby was no Radley, escaping and entering its confines was not easy, in five years she had found no way in and out like she had Radley.

Monday after a session with Elliot she was taken back to her cell, Margaret another inmate/patient was lurking in her room. Charlotte thought she must be the one messing with her, Margaret wasn't in her room for altruistic reasons but not for the reason she had thought. She had decided that Charlotte was going to be her girlfriend and tried to force herself onto the smaller Charlotte. The only reason her parole had not been revoked altogether was Margaret's history of raping adolescent girls and boys, as well as other inmates on the inside. A guard/nurse happened to walk by Charlotte's cell and was able to break up the fight before it escalated too far, but he had heard Margaret's intentions and threats. Welby had a zero-tolerance policy and since she engaged in the fight even though it was self-defense her parole was set back.

Charlotte put on her best game face and greeted her visitors, happy smile in place, there was only a slight look of tension about her eyes that could give her away. Jason noticed, but said nothing as she thanked Aria, Hanna and Emily for coming. Jason was sitting by Aria and Charlotte looked down at her brother's hand still holding onto Aria's and then up at him a small smile playing about her lips. "Is there something I should know?" She asked,

Jason and Aria looked at each other and he nodded telling Charlotte that he and Aria were working things out. Charlotte had a feeling they already were, which strengthened her resolve to find out who was behind this. Maybe she should talk to Elliot, he would know what to do. "I'm going with Aria to Missouri, we're leaving tomorrow." Charlotte nodded she hated that she wouldn't be seeing him, but that would be one less person she had to worry about until she could figure this out. "I'll be home when you get out to spend a few days." He and Aria had already discussed this. She would be out of the country doing a shoot when Charlie was paroled, she and AJ would come with him once they told him who Jason really was and then bring him to meet his other aunt.

Charlotte swallowed roughly then looking between her siblings taking a deep breath, "Actually I won't he getting released next Friday. It..."

"What?" Alison demanded cutting her sister off. She and Jason were visibly upset. "Why?"

Jason and Spencer both put a calming hand on her and Spencer the voice of reason suggested Ali let Charlotte finish.

"Thank you, Spencer." Charlotte said before telling them what happened with Margaret.

Alison was cried, "It isn't fair you were only trying to defend yourself." The others wondered if Charlotte had been a victim before. Especially when she was a child. None of them knew how to ask.

Soon it was almost time to leave, but Charlotte had one more bomb shell to drop. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Jason and Aria. She had been carrying the picture since she had gotten it. The girls heard a loud gasp coming from Aria. Jason looked at Charlotte with worried eyes, "Where did you get this?"

"I found it hanging in a patient's room. If you look there is a name of a photographer on the back who is famous for being reclusive. I think the person that had the picture thought Aria was A.M, Marie or maybe it was taken by her. The little boy...?" Charlotte left her question unasked hoping they would buy her story. Hanna leaned over trying to get a glimpse of the picture Emily was fighting her curiosity, Spencer and Alison looked at each then at Jason and Aria who seemed to be having a wordless conversation.

The photograph was taken about a month earlier while Aria was in LA working a couple weeks before the courts contacted her. How had the photo end up in an asylum for the criminally insane in Pennsylvania?

Aria nodded and Jason told Charlotte the truth. Charlotte cried realizing what she had cost her brother and their family. Because of this she thought they did not want her to meet AJ and she told them she understood. Jason grabbed her hand. "Charlie, we want you to meet him. Aria wants him to know his family. We just didn't want this place to be his first impression of you. We are bringing him to meet you after you get out of here we didn't think you would want him coming here to meet you. We didn't want you to find out while you were in here either." Jason said with a grimace looking around at the drab visitor's room.

"You're going to let me meet him? Really?" She looked between Jason and Aria, both of them nodded. Her tears dried up. "Thank you and you're right, I don't want him meeting his aunt Charlie here and looking like this." For the first time the tension left Charlotte's eyes as she thought of meeting her nephew for the first time. "Oh, what kinds of things does he like." She asked Aria so she told her that he loved animals, hockey and that his favorite team was the St. Louis Blues.

"So, you've met him?" She asked Jason and he told her about AJ's first camping trip and first time fishing. "Really?" she and the other girls were laughing as he told the story, "You had to tie gummy worms on the end of the poles because he didn't want the worms or fish to get hurt." Laughing Jason nodded, before he could add anything her time was up and the had to leave.

Aria knew Emily and Hanna were curious, and she promised to fill them in later and promised they would meet AJ when the brought him back to meet Charlotte. Ella invited Spencer and Alison to dinner and they drove up together later that evening. Other than his and Aria's worry over the picture and it had been a good visit as far as a visit goes at a prison for criminally insane people.

 **Present**

Jason and Aria made sure they were all ready to land when the captain welcomed them to Saint Louis. Aria had him lean over to look out the window as the started to land. Jason could see the excitement in Aria's and AJ's eyes when the plane landed on the tarmac. When he seen their faces, he knew this was their home. Because it was theirs, it would be his as well. When they landed, Aria smiled at him and said, "Welcome to Saint Louis.", but her eyes were saying, "Welcome Home", and for the first time in his life Jason knew he was home.

Notes: I hope you like this chapter, I introduced Charlie a little, earlier into the mix before I originally planned, but SaraSong101 asked for Uber A to be brought in and I wanted to do this in a way that would not mess up Charlotte's family dynamic with Jason, Ali's and Spencer. At this point I don't know who A is he/she/they have not identified themselves to me yet.

So, next chapter you get to meet the folks from St. Louis and I get to introduce you to my home, Saint Louis City. It is one of those cities that has so much to offer, but overlooked. Anyway Please, please please review whether you like it or absolutely hate it. I am trying to improve my writing communication skills. This started out as a original reworked as a Jaria because I didn't know if anyone would me interested in reading completely unknown character by someone who had never written anything beyond a term paper but one of these days I'd like to do my original version and some other originals I have ideas for once my skills have improved.

Thanks for reading,  
GrimLi


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Synopsis-Jason meets those who have played an important part of Aria's life and plays tourist for a little bit.

This Chapter brings you to Saint Louis and introduces you to Aria's close-knit group of friends. In this chapter you will meet Mateo, Sophia, Enrico, Petunia, Frank, Juliet and Georgia as well as well as other

Chapter 23~ We Are Gonna Be Friends

When they got off the plane they headed toward baggage claim so they could wait for their luggage to be unloaded. She told him that both terminals at Lambert were easy to navigate and he had to agree. He was following Aria who was carrying her and AJ's carry-on while he carried his carry-on and AJ who much to Jason's surprise had lifted his arms toward him when Aria said it would be quicker if they one of them carried him. With a satisfied grin, Aria tucked her arm in Jason's and they headed toward the baggage claim.

Jason heard a loud squeal and with a chuckle Aria pulled away from him and ran toward the black man with dreads speaking in rapid Spanish. Another man and a little girl not much older than AJ was with him. This must be the infamous Matteo who he owed so much too and his daughter Sophia, and assumed the other man was Enrico. AJ started wiggling signaling he wanted to get down, Jason put him down and followed quickly as his son ran to the little girl speaking to her in Spanish. Apparently, Matteo was teaching AJ Spanish as well as his own daughter.

"OK Aria's friend, let us have a look at you?" Aria started to introduce him, but he only shushed her, "He already knows I am Matteo. Yes?" Jason nodded "And I already know he is Jason." Aria laughed and went to the quieter man who held his arms out to her.

Matteo shook Jason's hand and said to him, "I love that woman and little boy like my own, they are my family. If you hurt them I will cut your dick off in your sleep and feed it to you. Yes?" He said it in a joking manner, but there was a steely look in Mateo's eyes that let Jason he had better never hurt Aria or AJ.

Jason nodded and told him he wouldn't have it any other way. Mateo nodded at him then the steely look was gone. Aria and the other man were talking and Sophia and AJ who were whispering to each other and giggling. Jason hadn't missed the quick kiss the children had exchanged. "Oh, yes I think one day we will be related by marriage." Matteo said teasingly, "they are very close and have many secrets. Come let me introduce you to my Sophia."

"Sophia this is Tia Aria's friend Jason." the little girl smiled shyly at Jason and he crouched down to be on her level and stuck out his hand and smiled back at her. "Hello Sophia, that's a pretty baby you got there what's her name." Sophia and AJ both moved closer to Jason each leaning on a knee.

"Her name is Benita and she talks." she pressed a button on the dolls back and is said "I like you very much."

Jason nodded and answered the doll as if he believed she was really talking to him, "Hello Benita, I like you too." Mateo gave Aria a thumb up to show his approval and Enrico who stood beside Aria his arm still around her shoulder nodded in agreement. Sophia and AJ both giggled at Jason's antics.

"She can't understand you. " Sophia explained, "She speaks English but she only understands Spanish. You say Hola Benita. Tú también me gustas. Now you say it and then she will understand." Sophia and AJ shared a look, sometimes adults were so silly.

"Oh, I see, Hola Benita. Tú también me gustas." the other three adults smiled, pleased that he had indulged the little girl in her flight of fantasy."

"Now Sophia, Jason must meet Enrico." her father told her. Mateo introduced Enrico to Jason and it was obvious almost immediately that Enrico and Jason were going to hit it off, both of them had a quieter, calmer demeanor than their counterparts. Aria held her arms out to Sophia, telling her that she had missed her and that she had something for her. Mateo grabbed AJ up swinging the little boy around. "I have missed you little man, while you have been gone Tio Enrico has expected me to watch the sports channel with him."

"Hockey?" AJ asked. he couldn't wait to see his favorite players #75 Reeves he liked the whole team, but Ryan was AJ's favorite.

"No bambino, Enrico has missed his soccer buddy." Mateo laughed. AJ was obsessed with hockey, Aria was already getting him skating lessons and every chance they got she took him to watch the Blues practices and games.

"Ok Tio, I will watch it wif him so you don't haf to." AJ said patting Mateo on the cheek.

"I knew I could count on you."

Jason and Enrico heard the exchange and laughing Jason said as long as Enrico didn't mind he would watch with them. "You follow soccer?" Enrico asked.

Jason laughed and told him that he had played Soccer and Lacrosse in high school and college. Enrico was ecstatic, none of Mateo's and Aria's friends watched soccer they were all about hockey, baseball and football until they felt betrayed by Kroenke and the NFL. Enrico had a feeling that it was going to take Saint Louis City actually getting a major-league soccer team before the group of proud St. Louisans took any type of interest in the sport he told Jason in disappointment, "Even AJ will choose hockey over soccer, but to be fair, AJ will choose hockey over almost anything. it is one of his favorite things, as is the Blues and Reaves, I hope they never trade #75 my friend or you will have one upset little boy on your hands." Jason nodded filing this information away. Just then AJ who had been let down by Matteo came over to Enrico and as Jason had earlier Enrico got eye level with AJ. "Tio Mateo said you missed your soccer buddy, I'm home now."

"Oh yes Tio was right, I have had no one to watch and your pauhamigo Jason, has said he will watch with us. How does this sound to you?" AJ nodded. He was happy, Sophia liked Jason and said that he should be AJ's daddy and her tio.

Finally, there luggage began coming down the luggage shoot, Jason spotted his duffel and the suitcase Aria and AJ shared. He shouldered his bag and pulled hers behind him. "Yes Aria," Mateo told her as he like Aria stared in appreciation at the bulging biceps and the hint of six pack that could be seen as Jason's shirt raised a couple inches as his duffel caught on the material, "I do not blame you for holding out for your man, ay papi he is hot." Aria laughed hugging Mateo she had missed him over the last few days and talking to him over the phone was not the same.

When she first met her then boss she had not known what to think about the flamboyantly gay man, but soon she realized that was just a part he played. Oh, he was gay and flamboyant, but not as over the type as he would pretend he was. His accent was not even as thick as the public thought it was. She hated that they expected and wanted a caricature of himself, but she also realized it also offered some level of privacy. Mateo was very deep, caring, intelligent and artistic.

Others who had applied for the position with better qualifications and experience, but he had followed his gut and hired the eighteen-year-old high school student. Soon after she started he realized she needed him as much as he needed her. Mateo had been with her every step of the way once he found out she was pregnant She never had to go to a doctor's appointment alone, he and Sophia were always with her. He was with her for her Lamaze classes and for the delivery and they were there the day she brought AJ home. He was even with her when AJ took his first step. She loved the girls so much, but she had a bond with Mateo that no one except AJ, Jason and her family could touch.

Aria had come to believe that a soul mate did not have to be they person she was in love with and Mateo was hers and she was his Enrico knew this and Jason would learn this as well. Over the last five years they had been through a lot together. When they met both had been hurt and broken, together with the help of their children and their unquestioning love for each other they had healed.

After they collected the luggage and made their way to the Mateo's SUV, Jason thought they were headed to Aria's home. Instead they took a detour telling Jason he had to go inside the Arch on his first day in town. Jason had to admit he was suitable impressed with the structure as well as the story behind its construction which was also impressive. When they got to the top both AJ and Sophia demanded that he hold them up to the observation window, sadly as six feet, Jason was the tallest of the group and the two children were suitably impressed by his size compared to Mateo and Enrico who were both under a little average height. With the type of work Jason did it was not surprising he had a more muscular build than the artist and accountant although both were physically fit and gorgeous.

After taking Jason to the Arch, Sophia and AJ said they were hungry, so they stopped by their favorite Mexican restaurant on Cherokee and had lunch and then they took them to Aria's home. "I put Petunia and Frank in their kennel so you can introduce them to Jason slowly." Mateo told her. "and don't forget everyone is coming over tonight." Aria hugged Mateo and thanked him for everything and then for the first time that day Jason, Aria and AJ were alone.

As they walked up the side walk Jason took in the two-story red brick home. there was a large front entrance that ran the length of the front of the house, Aria had a porch swing installed on one end and on the other was a bistro style set with various hanging and potted plots decorating the half walls that surrounded the porch and could also act as seating. The front lawn was small, but tastefully landscaped.

French and German inspired architecture was prevalent in Saint Louis and Aria's home was no different. As Jason walked in he took in foyer with the cobblestone floor that lead to a shotgun living room a half bath off to the side between the dinning and a large homey kitchen in the dining room there was a set of steps that led upstairs and in the kitchen, a set that led to the basement. Aria led him upstairs to put his things in the guest room before he met Petunia, Frank, Juliet, and Georgia. while they were up there she and AJ showed him around. AJ was proud to show him his hockey inspired room pictures and posters of various Blues players and other memorabilia from his son's favorite team. AJ took him by the hand to show him a picture of his favorite player, AJ told Jason he wanted to be a right winger just like Ryan Reeves when he "was all gwowed up". they showed him bathroom, the office and them Aria showed him her room which had a master bath.

They led him back down stairs and had him to sit down and Aria walked downstairs to get Petunia. Jason was expecting a small dog or a cat, but to his shock a large black and white pit bull came around the corner. Petunia seen AJ and kissed him happy to have her boy home, then she spotted Jason and cautiously walked toward him. She sniffed him then sat down and looked at him. Jason had never been a huge fan of dogs, but he was going to have to get used to them now it seemed. He cautiously held out his hand and Petunia sniffed and then licked it. Before he even knew what was happening Petunia jumped up in his lap and was holding him down licking him all over his face. "Petunia!" he heard Aria reprimanding the dog Petunia slowly got off his lap and hung her head in shame. Aria pet her and told her "Let him get to know you before you try to make out with him again okay. I know he's cute, I don't blame you." Petunia gave Aria a big grin as is she understood every word said to her.

AJ came with the next pet, Juliet was a big black and white spotted rat with round ears, Jason would have never dreamed Aria would have a pet rat, but AJ loved her and Aria was petting her too. Jason was a little creeped out at first, but eventually he got over it enough to hold her. Next he was introduced to Georgia a turtle that was missing a foot and finally it was time to meet Frank. Aria and AJ both seemed apprehensive about this one when Aria went downstairs to get him so Jason was expecting another dog bigger than Petunia and ferocious. Jason was shocked when a large orange tabby with a tattered ear and a missing eye came around the corner. Frank rubbed himself against AJ's leg then stopped and hissed at Jason. Aria breathed a sigh of relief, "Uh Aria I don't think your cat likes me?" Jason said eyeing the cat suspiciously as it glared at him.

"Oh, he didn't try to bite or attack you at first sight, that is a good sign. Frank usually hates almost everyone, we have to put him up when company comes. He likes you, or at least he will once he gets used to you. Also, you're sitting in his spot. I forgot to tell you that."

Jason scooted over and with a baleful stare Frank walked over to the sofa and like king of the castle he jumped onto his spot. He gave Jason a stare down with his one eye and for a cat, Frank was intimidating. Petunia taking that as a sign, jumped up on the couch right beside Jason giving him an adoring look and offering him her paw, "Oh, Petunia loves to hold hands."

Since they had gotten up so early Aria suggested they take a nap before everyone came over tonight. AJ already half asleep agreed and Jason carried him up the steps and put him to bed. By the time they took his shoes off he was already asleep. Aria covered him with a throw and they quietly left his room. When Jason turned toward the guest room Aria grabbed his hand, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a grin.

"I was going to the guest room." He answered smiling down at her as she led him to her room.

"I missed you last night," she told him pulling him to her bed, he had gone back to Alison's after dinner since she and Spencer had ridden with him, "I couldn't sleep at all."

"I missed you too." he laughed, considering they had only been back together for such a short time, it was surprising how fast he had grown accustomed to her being with him. Jason lay down beside her out of habit from years before each ending on their side of the bed. "I don't know how I am going to sleep when you leave in a couple weeks."

Aria laughed softly, her head on his chest as she played with the fingers on one of his hands. "AJ and probably Sophia and Jasper will keep you busy, the three of them are together a lot. You'll be meeting him tonight. Every so often Marianne is with them. You'll meet her as well tonight. Her parents own a farm about an hour's drive from here so she only gets to be with them on weekends or if Stacey and Jae come to the city for a special occasion. They have a booth at Soulard Market, where they sell honey, homegrown produce and other items. Stacey also makes candles and soaps and things like that like that." Around the holidays she would also sell items made by Mateo, Aria and a couple other friends. Aria started crocheting and knitting again when she was pregnant with AJ and had never stopped. That first couple years Aria did it because she needed the extra funds, but know it was for enjoyment and it gave Stacey and Jae a better variety for their stall, especially when fresh produce was not so abundant .

"Anyway, I am going to miss you and AJ, he usually comes with me so it will be odd not having him with me." When they found out Charlotte would not be getting out until after Aria got back from the photo shoot in Belize, Jason could have gone with her, but they decided this would be a good opportunity for father and son time hoping that they could tell him soon after that.

Jason pulled her closer and when he leaned over her intending to kiss her Aria reached up and placed her fingers against his lips, with a grin she said. "None of that." she sighed in pleasure when she felt his tongue moving against her fingers, "I was serious about a nap."

"Mmmhmm.' He agreed as he moved her hand out of his way and began exploring her delicate jawline with his lips, one of his hands moving to cup a breast. Aria's eyes closed and bit her lip in pleasure, titled her head to give him better access. Jason rolled on top of her supporting his weight on his forearms bending his head down to kiss her. Aria responded with no argument this time, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling his full weight onto her body, as her thighs parted to cradle his hips between them deciding that maybe she wasn't so sleepy after all when she felt him harden against her.

That evening Jason and Aria were both surprisingly awake as Aria's friends welcomed Jason to their city and into their fold. They were astonished when they saw him. Mateo had given them the rundown so none of them would mistakenly say anything, but the similarities between father and son were so startling none of them would have had to have been told that Jason was AJ's father. Jason fit in seamlessly with Aria's friends. Mateo and Enrico, he already knew. He met Stacey and Jae Sun Chang. Stacy was a brunette with big brown eyes and freckles she she was cute with a button nose and Bambi eyes. She was tall, curvy and on the chubby side. It was obvious she spent a large amount of time outdoors. Jae was Korean-American and extremely handsome, he was about the same height as his wife and like Jason he was muscular from many hours spent working on the farm. Their daughter Marianne was a combination of the two and was going to be gorgeous when she grew up. Like Sophia had earlier that day the little girl said hello with a shy smile until Jason got down to her level and she took to him immediately. After the introduction, AJ and Sophia ran to her excited to be with her.

Mateo and Sophia had been the first to arrive and the little girl had flung her arms around Jason's leg as soon as she arrived. Her long curly dark brown hair had been pulled atop her head into a curly bun and a yellow ribbon that matched her dress tied around it. The yellow of the dress complementing the light mocha complexion beautifully. Jason had grinned at her and bent to pick her up. The adorable face with big brown eyes beamed at him when she asked if she could call him Tio Jason and he told her she could if her father said it was okay. She wanted down t so she could ask Mateo if it was okay and laughing he told her it would be fine.

He winked at Jason telling him he thought he had an admirer. Aria joked that she hadn't been much older than Sophia when he first caught her eye except she realized that really it wasn't much of a joke, she had been eleven the first time she seen him, Sophia was almost six. Mateo joked about Jason being a cradle robber, and Aria pouted and told him that Jason had barely noticed she was alive until years later.

That wasn't quite true, but no one knew that beside Jason. Stacy, Jae and Marianne arrived after Mateo and Sophia, and then their friends Dre and Rochelle who owned a salon. Aria told Jason that they were the best stylist in the city, Rochelle laughed and told Jason that Aria might be a little partial. When Jason reached his hand out toward her she looked at it then shook her head, "Huh uh, Rochelle don't shake hands, get over here boy, your family now." And the gorgeous black woman pulled Jason into a tight hug. Dre slapped Jason on the back and shook his hand, Dre was lighter than his wife and just as handsome as she was beautiful. "Matey says you're into sports, do you happen to shoot hoops."

"Some," Jason told him, "I played soccer and Lacrosse in school, but I've been known to hit the courts occasionally." Aria caught his eye and they smiled at each other sharing the memory of the first time they had talked when he came back to Rosewood. Red tinged Aria's cheeks even now as she remembered the first time she had ever seen Jason shirtless. She really hadn't stood a chance after that and even if the stuff hadn't gone down with Ezra she knew she would have eventually found her way to Jason. As hard as she tried she could not get him out of her head completely.

Rochelle laughed when she seen the shared look knowing there was a story and she planned to get it out of the brunette standing beside her. Leaning down she whispered to Aria, "It's easy to see where AJ gets his genes from." Aria nodded and agreed that they were very alike, just then AJ wondered over to Jason and asked him if he would tell them a Nancy story when Jasper got there and obviously, Jason agreed. "A Nancy story?" Rochelle asked.

"He means Ananse, Jason works with a charitable organization and has spent quite a bit of time in different countries in Africa over the last few years. Children from one of the villages he was in told him folk stories from their region."

"Oh, Aria he is definitely a keeper. I have some news of my own to tell you." Rochelle said touching her flat stomach. Aria's eyes widened and then she grabbed her friend in a tight hug. Rochelle and Dre had been trying for the last three years to get pregnant.

"How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks, I found out Thursday." Aria and Rochelle both started crying and hugging.

Jason and Dre happened to look over and seen the two women. "I guess she told Aria the news." He told the other man lift a laugh.'

"What news" Stacey asked walking out of the kitchen having missed Rochelle and Dre's arrival, Dre gave her a hug and told her she should probably ask Rochelle. She hurried over quickly and then with a squeal of delight she was hugging Rochelle and then all three of the women were crying.

Shaking his head Dre told Mateo, Jason and Jae that Rochelle would have killed him if he had told Stacey and spoiled her surprise. "Now I guess it's safe to tell you that Rochelle and I are pregnant." Jae and Mateo both grabbed him in a hug congratulating him hardily. Jason only just acquainted with the group of people also congratulated Dre, but more conservatively.

Dre thanked the three men and then told Jason, "Don't worry you are going to fit in like family in no time, it is a bit overwhelming at first when you meet this group, just ask Enrico who was the most recent addition before you and I was before him." Dre leaned over to him and quietly told him. "Mateo has two other guys he sees, but they are not a part of the group, you won't have to worry about meeting them tonight they were not invited."

"Yeah, I have heard about them, apparently, Sophia and AJ prefer Enrico."

"Oh Mateo does too, he is just afraid to let himself commit he got burned really bad a few years back, he only started dating again in the last couple of years, we just hope he gets over his fear before he loses Enrico, he is looking for more than a bed partner, he is ready to settle down and have a family and he wants to do that with Matey and Sophia, and that little girl already loves him so much."

Jason nodded, "Yeah it was obvious when I met them today how she feels about him. Even AJ loves him."

"Oh, yes he is a natural born father, like Mateo. I hope I can be only half as good as a father."

Even though Jason's son was four he was also a new father so the two men had something in common. "I know what you mean" he said as he worried about being someone his son could look back on and know he had loved him with everything in him. Jason was thinking he hadn't really had a role model as neither his real father or the man he had been raised to believe was his father had wanted him. This was something that Jason and Dre would come to find they also had in common.

Ken had raised Jason, but had never shown him love or affection, just bitter disappointment and anger and what he had done to his own child, Charlie had been even worse, Ken had loved and adored Ali, but had spoiled and over-indulged her along with their mother creating a monster until life knocked her down. Dre's Biological father was killed by a stray bullet when he was only three, after that his mother never quite got over the loss of Dre's dad and he had a series of step fathers that didn't want him around, the relationships never lasted long because there was three in the bed, Dre's mom, the step-dad and the ghost of his father.

"You couldn't deny that boy if you tried," Dre said with a shake of his head, "in just the little time I've been around you AJ not only looks like you, he acts like you as well. Even that stand and that stare." Jason laughed and told him he wouldn't dream of denying him now that he knew about him.

A few minutes later Enrico arrived followed by Lance the friend that owned the screen printing shop, their friend Rosario who owned the bar and grill that the group hung out at most of the time arrived just a couple minutes after Lance. Next Aria's friends Travis and Tiana, who owned the tattoo parlor, arrived with their son Jasper.

Rosario was a pretty Latina from Mexico, here dark eyes danced with gaiety when she was introduced to Jason she she had a fiery personality and was very charismatic. It was obvious to Jason at least that Rosario and Lance liked each other as much more than friends. While Jason could understand Lance being attracted to Rosario he was a little taken aback when he realized Rosario was just as attracted to Lance. Not that either of them had apparently picked up on the mutual attraction.

Lance was a lively heavy set man, he was a few inched taller than Dre and Jason who were both six foot. He had a mop of light brown hair and a beard he wore glasses and was so obviously, a comic book nerd it wasn't even surprising when later in the evening he started talking about the upcoming Dragon con that the whole group went to every year.

Jason had kind of out grown the faze, but much to his surprise the group of adults including Aria got into a lively debate over who was better Batman or Superman. Aria, Sandy, Rochelle and Tiana all felt Batman was superior, while the guys were saying it was Superman when they looked at him he sided with Aria and the guys all picked at him about being whipped.

Travis was lean with muscular arms that not surprisingly were sleeved, he had red hair was cropped close and he had a mustache and a full beard with hazel eyes he was a good-looking ginger, his wife Tiana was very pretty, she was of black and white heritage, she wore her hair wild curly hair natural, loose and fabulous , she had a light mocha complexion with startlingly blue eyes.

Jasper looked a lot like Tiana a little lighter than her, but darker that Travis, he had Tiana's hair texture with Travis' hair color, but most startling he had heterochromia one eyes was the same pale blue as his mother and the other was the same shade of hazel as his father. Unlike the other children, he was not a bit shy. He walked right up to Jason and stuck his hand out, "I'm Jasper. How come you look like my friend AJ?"

The adults all gasped as the room went quiet, Aria looked around, but thankfully AJ and the girls were coming from the dining room to greet their friend, but had not been in earshot. No one knew what to say, Jason didn't want to tell the little boy a lie. Instead he rubbed his beard and said, "You think we look alike?" the little boy nodded and Jason thanked him saying AJ seemed cool.

"He is, he's my buddy. When we gwow up we are going to play for the Blues" Jasper was a year older than AJ so his command of language was a little better and he had problems with less words now, but R's were still giving him trouble.

"You are?"

"Uh huh and I am going to mawy Mawianne and AJ is going to mawy Sophia?"

"Really?" Jason said trying not to chuckle since Jasper was very serious.

"Yeah Sophia and Mawianne alweady said so."

"They did?"

"Uh huh," he motioned Jason closer and whispered loudly, "Mawianne kissed me right on the lips and she always smells like stwawbewies."

Jason nodded, "That's important."

"AJ likes Sophia cos she always smells like coconuts." No longer _whispering_ a secret to Jason he asked, "Do you like the Blues?"

"Well I don't really know, I've never really watched hockey, but I hope you and AJ will teach me all about it."

The little boy put his hand to his chin and thought for a minute and then nodded, he put his hand on Jason's shoulder and said, "Don't wowy, we will teach you, my favowite, favowite is Jake Allen because I want to be a goalie just like him, AJ's favowite is Wyan Weaves, he wants to be a wight-winger just like him." Jason nodded and said that sounded good, the adults all relaxed once Jason had handled the situation and conversation flowed around him as Jasper talked to him for a couple more minutes and then AJ, Sophia and Marianne pulled him away to go play with them.

"You are already a great dad," Dre told him, "the way you handled that was amazing, I didn't know what to say, I don't think anyone did."

"Thanks" Jason said, Travis and Tiana both apologized to Jason and Aria, she wrapped her arm around him and she looked up at him with pride, and told the other couple there was no reason to apologize. And she was proud of how he had handled it she had panicked, but Jason had remained calm and level headed.

"You were amazing she told him." Looking at him like he was a super hero, then she turned toward Travis and Tiana telling Jason that Travis and Tiana were the ones that designed her tattoo, of AJ's first picture, the ultrasound.

"It's amazing Jason told them, I had no idea stuff like that could be done."

"Not everyone could." Aria told him, "It takes a lot of skill to do a tat like that. Tiana and Travis both worked on it because it took days, it is seamless because that is how skilled both of them are." Travis and Tiana both thanked her pleased at the praise.

The last to arrive were Aria's friends Amber who owned a bakery and her wife Wendy. Amber was medium height and slim with blonde hair, she was slightly plain she had a larger nose and faded blue eyes that didn't capture the imagination or attention until she smiled, when she smiled her wide grin added beauty she and her sweet personality showed through. Wendy had bright blue eyes, short dark hair she was almost handsome in a feminine sort of way. She wore men's clothes and shoes and was more reserved, but just a friendly as her wife. They came bearing cupcakes for everyone including the pets in the house, but they had four special ones for each child and all four children came running to the couple and the couple hugged and kissed each child in turn.

That night as Jason and Aria lay in bed, he told her that he really liked her friends. She turned on her side to face him. "They really liked you too. She said and the kids all loved you, I didn't think they were ever going to let you go." After dinner AJ had reminded Jason that he promised to tell them a story and one led to another and then another and finally Stacey and Tiana told the kids that Tio had told them enough stories and that he needed to spend time with the adults. "Aww" they had wailed, but they extracted a promise that he would tell them more stories one day.

"It was a lot of fun, they are great kids he said turning toward her" he said pulling her closer to him kissing the top of her head. "You know," he reminded her, "we have unfinished business from this afternoon."

"Hmm," she arched a brow at his, "Is that so Mr. DiLaurentis? I can't seem to recall anything, you might have to refresh my memory." They had to stop before things got too heated since Jason did not have any condoms handy and there was the risk that AJ could wake from his nap early.

"Oh, I would be pleased to do that Miss Montgomery." he said kissing a path down the side of her neck."

"Wait," she stopped him, "Do you have condoms" Aria didn't think she could take being left unsatisfied again. The other night was amazing it always was with him, but she hadn't been completely satisfied, nothing compared to him moving inside her.

Reaching over he opened the night stand on his side of the bed and pulled out two 36 count boxes and Aria collapsed into a fit of giggles as he wiggled his eyebrows and told her he came prepared.

Notes: OK this chapter is a monster, but this is introducing all the Saint Louis crew. I Hope you love them as much as I do because you will probably be getting to know them better. They are an eclectic, diverse and tight knit group that love and support each other and they have already accepted Jason into the fold knowing that Aria loves him and he loves her and AJ. Anyway. tell me what you think. Hope you like this chapter/

Thanks for reading

GrimLi


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter Synopsis: Jason starts to settle in and Sophia come for a visit._

 _Please Read Notes it explains decisions made in this chapter_  
 **Warning** lame attempt at smut ahead and course/vulgar language.  
 **Warning** minor child abuse  
~~~ Questions and Answers ~~~  
Aria and Mateo both went into the studio Thursday needing to catch up on things while she was gone. Also, he was flying out the next day to Chicago to shoot a wedding for a socialite. The bride wanted the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner photographed for the wedding album. He had been hired to do the engagement party as well as the bridal shower, while Aria had been hired to shoot the bachelor party. Aria and Mateo was sure it was to keep the groom from having fun.

While they were at work Jason and AJ went to the park that was walking distance from Aria's house with Petunia. She adored him even more after he took her to the park, Frank was still giving him a malevolent stare even as he ate the treat Jason gave him. Juliet was more AJ's pet, but she was generally sociable, she was just attached to the little boy and preferred sitting on his lap when she was out of her cage. Georgia didn't seem to care much one way or the other as long as she got her baby carrot she seemed as happy as a three legged on wheel turtle would be.

That afternoon he and Jason went to the Science Center with Travis, Tiana, Jasper and Sophia. Jason had his wallet out thinking they would have to pay for admission, but Travis told him that other than special attractions or the IMAX it was free and the kids always found enough to do to enjoy themselves that they seldom paid for special attractions and as predicted the kids and adults didn't have to spend any money to have a great time. When Aria got home she asked about their day and AJ had a lot to tell her.

Mateo left early on Friday. He and Enrico had dropped a sleepy Sophia off so Aria could get the little girl off to school and afterward Aria went into the studio. Later that morning Jason and AJ walked to the studio to hang out with her after taking care of the pets. The assistant they hired wouldn't be in until afternoon when his classes were over. Except for a couple sittings later that day for senior portraits, there wasn't a lot going on and not in the mood to work on a commissioned piece a bored Aria talked Jason into doing a shoot with AJ. She had taken dozens of shots of them in different poses laughing and goofing off then Jason convinced her to let him take some photos of her and AJ. Jason had been into photography when he was younger and he had been good. They hadn't been dating long when he admitted to Aria he had taken the photos of her.

"I found the roll of film in Alison's things, but it was mine. She was always going into my room and taking thinks." Aria remembered that and had seen them fight over it on more than one occasion, "I don't remember taking them, but I am pretty certain I took them. The one thing Alison didn't mess with was my camera, and the roll of film was the specific brand I used and it couldn't be found in Rosewood. I was so wasted all the time I don't even know how I managed to not wake all of you, but I know I had to have taken them." He apologized for taking them and for lying to her about it. "I just didn't want you to be afraid of me." He told her a frightened look in his eyes as if she would not want to be around him anymore.

"Jason, I already knew you were the one that took them. Alison is a lot of things, but a skilled photographer is not one of them." Aria laughed, "Have you ever seen the photos she takes?" Jason shook his head that he hadn't. "That's because she has to be in every shot and they rarely turn out more than a blur. I have never been afraid of you, I was always more afraid of how I felt around you."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because it was easier to pretend I believed you, then I didn't have to admit there has always been something between us, and I was dating Ezra at the time. So, it was easier to ignore some things."

After Jason took several shots of her and AJ Aria set the timer on her camera and they took a few of the three of them together. When she developed them, the third one was her favorite picture, the both had an arm wrapped around AJ and Jason's other arm was around her waist and she had hers around his arm her head resting against his chest Jason was looking down at her and AJ. the smile on his face mirrored the joy in his eyes. After the family photo shoot. Aria went to the back to work on a piece of that had been commissioned. She turned on the radio on.

The station was not a top forties station where some current hits were played on rotation, it played no one specific genre in the space of a half an hour he had heard classic blues, alternative, before it began to sound like pop music, and a bluegrass tune. He watched as she skillfully handled the tools. AJ was playing with action figures in an area that she and Mateo had set up for their children when they had to be at the studio with their parents.

Jason heard the door buzzer indicating someone had just came in and Aria asked if he could see who it was, that she'd be there momentarily. When he walked through he seen slim man with frosted blonde tipped hair and large sunglasses standing in the lobby. When Jason walked through from the back the other man removed his sunglasses and looked Jason up and down in appreciation. "Hmm so I guess you're Mateo's new flavor of the month?" he asked smarmily, "Don't get the idea that you will be special. Matey doesn't do monogamy, but I don't mind sharing." he said with a flirtatious wink making it clear to Jason that he wouldn't mind doing a lot more than share Mateo with Jason.

"I'm Aria's boyfriend." Jason said taking an immediate dislike to this man. He was off putting, his sexuality and flirting having nothing to do with it. Guys had flirted with Jason before, he wasn't bothered by it. He wasn't conceited, but Jason knew that physically he hit the genetics lottery as his four sisters had, so he wasn't offended when someone, male or female, hit on him as long as the man or woman didn't push it when he politely refused their advanced and let them know he wasn't interested. Unfortunately, this guy was not the type to take the hint give up easily.

"Really? I would not peg Aria as the type who could please a man like you." He said suggestively biting his lip as he once again ran his eyes slowly over Jason again as he mentally undressed him. He smiled flirtatiously, " I could th..." he continued until he met Jason's stony stare and then swallowed nervously realizing that he had somehow moved into dangerous territory very quickly, not realizing the insult to Aria had put him in that dangerous territory fast.

Thom was one of those guys that thought that he could have anyone he wanted and had been in hot water more than once for inappropriate behavior toward straight, gay and bisexual men, as well as insults leveled at the man's significant other both male and female. Unless it pertained to himself Thom had a problem with the no means no concept until he would go too far and almost get his ass beat.

Just then Aria walked out of the back and skidded to a halt. "Oh, Thom, Mateo isn't here he is in Chicago until Sunday," Mateo hadn't told Thom he was leaving town and he was pissed, he had driven into the city from Ladue, risking life and limb by this obvious homophobe for nothing, Thom thought angrily. He needed new head shots and he had already told the modeling agency that he was trying to sign with that his portfolio was shot by the Mateo Martinez. "Did you need something?" She asked.

Thom ran a dismissive eye over her, "Nothing you could help with." He said rather rudely and Jason's body tensed.

AJ ran into the front of the studio, but skidded to a halt when he seen Thom standing there, the last time Mateo had left AJ and Sophia with him while he ran to the grocery store Thom had gotten annoyed with AJ when he tried to pour himself a cup of juice and spilled it. Annoyed over the mess AJ made Thom slapped him hard enough to leave a mark.

The red hand print had disappeared by the time Mateo got back, but he seen the bruise left behind on AJ's cheek and had ask him what happened. Thom answered, "He spilled juice all over the kitchen floor and the slipped and fell, isn't that right AJ." AJ nodded jerkily Mateo noticed his clothes were damp and sticky. That happened when Thom made him clean up the mess by himself not from slipping and falling. Mateo hugged AJ then helped him get cleaned up and change his clothes.

When Mateo walked into the kitchen his foot stuck to the floor; the four-year-old did the best he could while trembling in fear to clean up the mess, but the floor was sticky and traces of juice was still on the floor. Mateo asked Thom why he didn't clean up the mess, " I didn't make the mess, AJ did so he cleaned it up." Mateo was angry, no wonder AJ fell and hurt himself. Mateo cleaned up the mess and took juice and cookies into his daughter and god son.

AJ had never told anyone that Thom hit him and the little boy was terrified of him. When he seen the man, he hid behind Jason's legs clutching tightly onto them. Thom was wise enough never to hit Sophia or hit AJ in front of Sophia because he knew the little girl would tell her father, Aria and even Enrico in a heartbeat. Thom hated children and had very little use or compassion toward them and the only reason he tolerated Sophia and AJ had to do with dating a famous photographer and artist. "Aren't you going to say hello AJ?" He said a tad sarcastic even with a child that was too young to understand sarcasm. AJ peaked out from behind Jason's leg and said a quiet hello, and Jason looked down at his son wondering why he was acting so nervous. "Tell Mateo I stopped by and call me when he gets home." And with that he sashayed out the door with what he thought was his best runway walk.

"What a douche." Jason said loud enough so only Aria could her him, before leaning down to pick up AJ who was still holding onto his leg. "Why would Mateo bother with him when he has a great guy like Enrico.? Is the other guy as awful?"

Aria laughed and told him it was a long story. in other words, not in front of AJ, who was now playing with his fingers nervously, even though he was safe in Jason's arms and Thom had left. "And no Danny isn't as bad, he is very young, a freshman in college and impressed by the wrong things instead of the actual person. Once he actually grows up and matures Danny will be fine, but he is a long way from that point and he's not right for Matey." And Jason nodded in understanding

It was almost time for lunch so AJ and Jason walked to a nearby Mexican restaurant and bought food. Soon afterwards the assistant came in and Jason met him before taking AJ home for an afternoon nap. While he was sleeping, Jason did some work he had neglected for Carissimi. Before he knew it, AJ was awake and it was time to meet Sophia at the bus stop and then Jason started dinner.

When Aria walked in the door she could smell dinner cooking and it smelled great. She walked into the kitchen and Jason was busy sautéing yellow squash and zucchini to go with dinner. Aria slid her arms around his waist kissing his shoulder. "Smell's great but I didn't expect you to cook dinner." she told him. Jason looked at her over his shoulder, her arms still around her waist and he turned his upper torso enough to dropped a quick kiss on her lips, "It's not a big deal. I like to cook, I'm just going to have to learn more vegan recipe's." he told her with a grin.

"You know I don't expect you to change your diet because of AJ and me?" she leaned her head against his back, feeling content.

"I don't mind, cutting down on meat and dairy." he told her, "beside over the years I have lived in societies that are lucky if the even have a meal so I'm not going to complain." he finished stirring everything and then turned around, his arms around her shoulders, "I missed you."

Aria chucked softly, "You were with me for most of the day." Aria pulled him closer, trailing kisses down his neck until it met his shoulder. "I missed you too." She bit down on the area sucking into her mouth.

"Mmm Aria you're going to cause me to burn dinner." her told her. Jason's eyes were closed in pleasure, as he remembered this morning.

After Mateo dropped Sophia off that morning Jason had carried her following Aria into AJ's room where she unfolded a chair that turned into a cot and Jason laid her down and Aria got a thick throw and covered her with it. They went back to bed and he pulled her into his arm, gentle kisses becoming deeper, rougher and passionate it didn't take long and Jason was reaching into the bedside table. Aria pulled the packet from his hand and rolled it on him and in one smooth swift thrust he was deep inside her, Aria muffled her cry of ecstasy against his shoulder. Her arms clutching around his neck as he began moving "Jason," she whimpered as he changed the rhythm and his angle hitting her spot, "oh fuck Jason, that feels so, oh, oh fuck!" she moaned her nails digging into his shoulders as muscles clenching him tight almost to the point of pain. as she stiffened before she began to tremble with her orgasm. Jason clenched his eyes tight and gritted his teeth trying to control his own orgasm not wanting it to end too soon, but he couldn't his stop it as it ripped like a wave through his body he pulled her mouth to his, muffling his sounds with their kiss. He collapsed on top of her and she held him against her body running soothing hands over his back. In the darkness of the room she whispered, "I love you Jason."

He smiled against her throat. "Love you too, I always have" he rolled onto his side as he slid out of her pulling the used condom and threw it into the small trash can hidden between the nightstand and bed. Then pulled her close to him and they fell asleep, about an hour later he woke up to Aria kissing his chest and abdomen "Aria!" He moaned as her mouth began moving lower.

"Shhh." She told him she took his hands and pulled them up above his head placing the on the iron railing of the head board. "Don't move your hands." And the. She went back to work torturing and pleasuring him at the same time. When she couldn't stand not having him inside her any longer Aria learned over him to her out a packet. Jason had been going crazy not being allowed to touch or kiss her and took advantage lifting his head, covered one swollen nipple with his desperate mouth sucking deeply. Aria hissed in pleasure as his sucking mouth pulled at her as he watched her with glittering eyes in the dim light of the room Aria lowered her chest to him allowing him to take more of her breast into his mouth, but soon she needed more so she pulled her breast from mouth with a popping sound. she tore open the wrapper and sheathed him before impaling herself on him and rode him until he began to cum and seconds later she followed him collapsing on top of him and when she came back to earth Jason was running soothing hands down her back.

When Aria opened her eyes, she spied the clock on the bedside table and with a sigh she told him it was almost time to wake the kids, so Sophia could get ready for school. Not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms. She placed her chin on his chest smiling at him, "We are acting like horny teenagers." She told him after only a couple days the first box of condoms was already over a quarter of the way gone. It was like they couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were alone.

"We've got a lot of lost time to make up for." He said grinning down at her. She felt him stirring to life and quickly climbed off and sympathetically she leaned down kissing the pouting mouth. Telling him they didn't have time. With a pat on his cheek she got off the bed and walked toward the bathroom looking over her shoulder at him with a wicked smile. Aria barely registered the sound of a wrapper being ripped open before muscular arms lifted her up and around thrusting into her already dripping cunt. "What took you so long?" She complained Jason's chuckle was muffled against her shoulder, but soon neither of them were laughing as he pressed her into the door, his mouth slamming into hers his tongue thrust into her mouth deep as once again thrust his cock deep into her tight pussy. Aria pulled her mouth from his roughly as she gasped for breath. They moved together almost violently as they fucked each other against the bathroom door her legs tight around his hips, their moans muffled by deep kisses and within just a few short minutes both began to cum, Jason's knees almost buckling with the intensity of his orgasm.

After that they stepped into the shower together taking turns washing each other. Jason spent a particularly long time washing her breast after he "accidentally" dropped the wash cloth, Aria laughed telling him that she thought they were clean enough. And he grinned at her his eyes glittering as a mischievous smirk on his soft full lips.

"Are you sure?" He said plucking at erect nipples, "I don't mind going over them again and giving them a thorough cleaning?" He told her in a conversational tone as if they were talking about washing a car.

"Mmm no I'm sure they are fine." she said turning her back to him so she could rinse off her front as he washed he back for her.

"Mmm yes they." he said with a wolfish smile as he reached around cupping the objects of their discussion, "I've always loved them."

"They are too small, even breast feeding didn't make them bigger, luckily I had plenty of milk." She laughed, but Jason felt a little choked up at the thought of her breast feeding his son He just wished he would have been there to see it. Being in different countries where breast feeding was common and natural had gotten him over his idiosyncrasies to what was a most natural and beautiful part of motherhood. It amazed him that here some still considered it indecent when a mother breast fed her child in public, even a little taboo.

"Well I think they're perfect," he told her, "Not too large and not to small, they're just right." he said looking down as they filled his hands perfectly spilling over a little.

Aria started laughing and he looked at her, a question in the pale green depths. "You sound like Goldilocks," She snorted. Jason thought about what he said and started laughing as well. Aria turned off the shower dropping one last kiss on his lips. "Come on Goldilocks we have two baby bears to feed and dress before one of them misses her bus."

Jason came back to the present and quickly turned to stir his food when he heard the water for the pasta boiling over. He pulled Aria's hand up as it began to travel below his waist. "Don't start something you can't finish Miss Montgomery." he warned.

"Who says I can't finish it?" she said arching a brow in inquiry she said as he turned back toward her.

"A little boy and a little girl just in the next room." Aria groaned dropping her head against his chest. Jason laughed kissing the top of her head. When Sophia and AJ walked in a couple minutes later Aria's hands were tangled in Jason hair her eyes closed as they exchanges a series of short, but sensuous kisses. When they heard giggling their eyes popped open and they jumped apart Jason whipping around to face the stove since he had not been exactly unaffected by Aria.

"Hey there's my babies." she said as she swept the children into her arms kissing them both all over their faces until they giggled.

"Tia," Sophia asked, "Were you kissing Tio?"

Oh god, Aria thought getting busted was bad enough, but getting busted by your son and god daughter was so awkward. "Yes, I was." AJ put his hand to his mouth to cover his giggling face his dancing eyes peering at his mother over his hands. God, she thought as her heart wrenched in her chest when she looked at him still amazed that she could love someone that much. Sophia's giggling face looked up at Aria felt another tug, while nothing compared to the love she felt for AJ, she loved Sophia so much it shocked Aria sometimes.

"Do you think he is cute?" she asked, this was a little embarrassing Aria thought as she told the little girl yes, she thought Jason wave very cute. "Do you like him?" Once again Aria told her that she liked Jason a whole lot. If she would have seen Jason she would have been annoyed because he was getting a kick out of Aria being put in this situation for once. He was grinning from ear to ear while Aria tried not to stutter and stammer her words. "Are you going to marry him?"

Suddenly Jason wasn't laughing as he waited for Aria's answer, "Well I don't know, we haven't talked about it or anything." Jason wondered if they should talk about it, was it too soon? He had been in love with her for a good chunk of his life, but his son had only just met him and might not want him to be his dad, also he and Aria had just gotten back together and... His ears perked up again when he heard Sophia asked Aria if Jason was her boyfriend. He thought of himself as her boyfriend, but hoped it would be more one day, he wondered if she felt the same. "Yeah, I guess he is." Aria answered not knowing what else to say, they had never actually made it official, but they were living together and sleeping together. That sounded like they were boyfriend/girlfriend if not more.

"You pwomise you won't kiss any boys beside me and Daddy." AJ asked Aria

"I promise." Aria told him. He had already made them promise this once before. Aria and AJ hadn't noticed the slip up on the little boy's part, but Jason did. AJ had called him daddy instead of Jason. He didn't want to call attention to it afraid AJ hadn't meant it. A few minutes later Jason told them dinner was ready. Jason was making AJ's plate while Aria made Sophia's. "Love you." he told her, she gave him a curious smile wondering where that came from, before she telling him she loved him too.

Notes: Ok so many things happened in this chapter that wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't seem to stop my fingers from typing them. i.e. the scene with Thom for one thing, I've always pictures one of Mateo's boy toys as a douche bag and the other one as spoiled and immature and when Thom with the pretentious spelling walked into the shop I had my answer as to which was which, I also seen him being crueler to AJ because the little boy keeps things to himself like I imagine a young Jason did. Thom resents having to deal with the children and he has a cruel streak and he takes his impatience out on AJ unless Sophia is around because she will tell. He is less cruel to her not because he likes her more, he probably like her less, he knows she will tell. Danny on the other hand is just immature and impatient with children, not abusive he is just a typical freshman guy in college when it comes to kids.

I also didn't intend to have any sex scenes in this chapter I thought it was going to be about them going to the zoo and the science center, things like that, but it took a different turn and the sex happened, not in detail. I just skimmed over, but I have to add a smut warning to this chapter.

Also, my decision to have Jason the one that took the pictures of Aria instead of Alison, he was into photography and I felt was already interested in Aria before Ali's disappearance, but never done anything about it. He was so messed up that summer he couldn't remember much except Aria's hair so I think his subconscious took over and he took those pictures and Alison stole that film since she would go through his things and steal stuff. I know a lot of people won't like this and I'm sorry, but it is what came out. I don't think I ever shared that theory before.

Finally, AJ calling Jason dad was and error on my part, but after I wrote it I kind of liked the idea that my slip up became AJ's slip up so I kept it in. Anyway, let me know what you think. Oh, and someone may be making an appearance from Rosewood soon, if it works out with my imagination? Wonder who it will be *evil laugh goes here*

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Synopsis: Aria is away from Jason and A.J. for the first time and feeling homesick  
~~~ Chapter 25 – Miles Away ~~~  
Aria couldn't wait to finish up this shoot, tomorrow she would be home with her guys. She had tried to change her flight for later today, but disappointed she was unable to. So far everything had been running smooth the fashion editor for the magazine who had put together this campaign was in love with all the pictures taken declaring it A.M.'s best work to date. The only minor snag was a few of the models were feeling a little nauseous and queasy and today Aria woke up feeling the same having caught the same bug they had. But she pressed onward and by lunch time she was feeling better, scarfing down a huge meal much to the astonishment of Kraft services and crew including the model's.

Later that evening after dinner and a relaxing bubble bath Jason called to see if she was ready for the nightly Skype with AJ before he went to bed. Five minutes later Aria was chatting to a bubbly A.J. Who was insisting that he and Daddy missed her more than she missed them. "We miss you to the moon Mommy."

"Well I miss you to the moon and back." Aria stifled the laughter as she watched his little face deep in thought trying to think of a place further than the moon and back.

Jason was smiling as he watched his son try to came up with a comeback before leaning down a bit to whisper something to him and then AJ was grinning from ear to ear thinking he had his mommy beat. "We miss you to Mars and back."

"That's cheating," she teased, "you had help and I'm all alone."

"But, we both miss you." Jason told her, tightening his arms around his son's waist when he almost slid of Jason's knee bringing him closer and protectively from even a minor fall, Aria pushed a button to capture the moment feeling her heart swell with love for this man. As she countered back with she loved them to the stars and back, and that she missed both of them.

They had told A.J. the truth a couple days before she left. A.J. Had accidentally called Jason, Daddy again and this time she and Jason had caught it. They were having dinner and Aria had asked what they had done all day, "We went to see the Bwues pwacstice. Jasper and me and some ovver kids got to go on the ice. It was fun." Aria knew they were doing that Travis had called the night before to see if Jason and A.J. would want to ride out with him and Jasper. "Then we watched movies about us. Daddy cried when you went to the hospital to get me." A.J. told his mother not understanding why the grown man had cried when he didn't even get a shot or fall and hurt himself like A.J. did sometime, occasional clumsiness was another trait he picked up from Aria.

 _ **Flashback**_  
Aria's eye widened not having heard anything he said often the word Daddy and Jason looked at her a silent message passed between them. "I wasn't crying AJ, I told you something was in my eye." Jason reminded him, he might want to admit it, but he had cried when he seen the look on Aria's face when they handed her their still messy son. The joy on the then teenagers face was undeniable.

After dinner, the three of them put on jackets and took Petunia out for a walk AJ ran slightly ahead beside Petunia as Jason held the leash in a tight grip. "You heard what he called you."

"Yeah, he's called me Daddy before." And Aria asked him when. "While Mateo was in Chicago, and Sophia and AJ caught us kissing and Sophia asked all the questions and AJ made you promise not to kiss any other boys be..."

"Beside him and Daddy." Jason nodded as the word she hadn't even caught at the time because it seemed so natural went over her head. "What do you think about telling him, do you think he's ready?"

Jason looked at her, nervous, but excited, "What do you think we should do? I don't want to rush it, but I don't want to wait too long either." he asked with a searching glance. Aria told him she thought he was ready and they decided they would do it that evening. When they got home, AJ took his bath and got ready for bed and Aria and Jason went in with him Jason sat in the floor beside the toddler bed and Aria sat beside AJ and told him they had something really important to tell him. AJ looked from Aria to Jason his gaze intense. Suddenly Aria felt short of breath as she tried to think of how to put it so the little boy would understand and they wouldn't have to explain too much since he was too young to know about A and all that happened.

She turned a pleading gaze to Jason needing his help. Jason reached for her hand and then looked at his son every bit of love he felt for both Aria and AJ evident in the look directed at both. "AJ what your mom and I want to tell you is that we both really love you and I was wondering if, I mean we were wondering how you would feel If..." Okay this was not going as smoothly as Jason wanted, he couldn't just calmly say. "AJ what your Mom and I want to tell you is that I'm your dad." But to Jason's surprise he heard himself saying those words exactly as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. His eyes widened in shock and panic, the last thing he had meant to do was blurt the words out like that. Oh God , what had he done.

Jason rushed trying to fix the blurted word as AJ looked at him with wide green eyes. Fighting to keep his voice calm he told him "I know it may be hard to understand right now, but we love you...I love you so much. If you have any questions I'll try to answer them." A.J. didn't say anything, he just looked from Jason to Aria and the back to Jason. "A.J.?" Jason started not knowing what else to say afraid he had screwed it up.

"You are my dad? Forever?"

"Yes. Forever if you will have me." He told him Aria was squeezing his hand.

A.J. slid down from his bed and crawled onto his father's lap his arms going tight around Jason's neck and said, "I was going to ask you if you would be my dad, but now I don't have to do I?" he asked still a little unsure his eyes wide with wonder.

Jason looked up at Aria and seen she was crying trying to cover what she called her ugly cry with one hand. "Nope you don't I have to asked me, I'm already your dad." He said as he tugged Aria off the bed and into his arms with A.J. "I'll always love you and try to protect you."

" Do you wuv Mommy too?" A.J. asked.

"I love you and your mom so much"

Now A.J. Looked at his mother and asked, "Do you wuv my dad?"

Aria smiled at A.J. Through her tears and then looked up into Jason's face and said, "I always have." AJ nodded content and laid his head against Jason's shoulder reaching for him mom's free hand tugging it around himself soon he was asleep cuddled in his parent's arms and with a smile Aria told Jason that this went better than she thought it would. "You always seem to know just what to say, like the other night at the party when Jasper asked why you looked like A.J. Everyone was freaking out, but not you, you were so calm and knew exactly what to say."

Jadon gave her an incredulous look, "You thought that was calm? I was shaking in my shoes and panicked. I didn't even realize what I was blurting it out until I heard the words coming out and I couldn't stop them." he chucked and said. " I hate to shatter that image, but I had no idea what I was doing that night or tonight. "

"Really? But, you seemed do calm, and you obviously said the right thing." She told him raising on her knees she put. Both arms around his shoulders kissing him. "You are amazing!" They kissed a few more times than Jason told her to let him get A.J. In his bed and she could show him just how amazing she thought he was.

When Jason put A.J. down on his bed he opened his eyes long enough to say, "Night Mommy, night Daddy." He fell asleep excited to tell his friends that Jason was his dad when he seen them tomorrow. The other children called Jason Tio or Uncle Jason, but AJ never wanted Jason to be his uncle so he had never referred to him as his uncle. He already had a bunch of uncles he had Mike, Mateo, Travis, Dre, Lance and Enrico, he also had a bunch of aunts, but he never had a dad and he had wanted one so bad, he would pray and ask God to take care of the animals, and the kids he seen on television that were sick and for God to let Enrico be Sophia's other daddy and sometimes he would ask if God would give him a dad and now he had one.

Aria sighed happy as she leaned back in Jason's arms watching AJ's happy face as he slept. "Couldn't you just watch him all night?"

"I could," Jason said as he swept her hair over one shoulder before planting sensuous kisses on her now exposed neck. "but I could also be doing other things instead."

Aria turned to look at him arching one brow teasingly. "Really, you don't want to bask in the glow of our son's happiness?"

"It is nice." He said as he placed his chin on her shoulder one hand moved up to squeeze a small, but plump breast. "But, I'd rather bask in the glow of your pussy."

Aria grabbed his hand turning, "Jason that was horribly cheesy." She scolded laughing at the awful pick up line he had just used on her as she began pulling him from the room.

"I know." he said laughing at himself, "I realized that as soon as came out of my mouth, but it was too late to stop it. But, it's not my fault, I was thinking about how you said you were going to show your appreciation."

"I didn't say that, you did." she said as she pulled him into their bedroom and closed the door. It might have been a terribly cheesy line, but it worked. He basked for most of the night and once in the morning before they got up to make breakfast.

After breakfast, they decided how they were going to spend the day. She wasn't going into the studio since she was flying out on Monday so they had the whole day until time to head to Mateo's dinner party that evening. For once Aria was the last to arrive. Jason had gone to an NA meeting and she and A.J. went to the Al Anon meeting since she would be gone most of next week and not get to go with them. When they arrived, everyone was out back, it was still nice weather and one thing she had gotten used to, in her neighborhood especially her group of friends, people grilled well past summer. Mateo already had a bonfire going, and the kids with the help of Wendy, Amber and Lance were roasting Marshmallows and making s'mores. "Can I do one Dad?" He asked looking from his dad to the gooey treats. All conversation stopped as the adults turned to looks at Jason. A.J, and Aria.

"Sure." He answered, feeling a little awkward as all eyes were on them, they had only told A.J. the night before and had been busy all day so they hadn't told anyone that they had finally told him.

Mateo shook his head and laughed and telling A.J. "It looks like you stole my thunder at my own engagement party bambino." Now mouths fell open and everyone turned to look at Mateo and then at Enrico. "That is right I have asked Enrico to marry me and he has said yes." A cheer went up as the group of friends started hugging each other in relief that Mateo had finally came to his senses and that they were not going to have to watch everything they said around A.J.

Enrico knelt to Sophia's level and asked, "Sophia is it okay if I become your dad also." The little girl threw her arms around Enrico's neck tears falling down her face, she had been praying so hard for God to make Enrico her daddy. Sophia had taught A.J. to pray for a daddy so every night she would pray that God would make Enrico her other daddy and give AJ a daddy of his own. Since she met Jason she prayed that God would make Jason A.J.'s daddy.  
 _ **End of Flashback**_

She talked with Jason and A.J. A few minutes longer until A.J. started yawning indicating it was time for him to go to bed despite his protests that he wasn't even sleepy. Jason winked at Aria saying he was thinking about an early night and faked a yawn, "I'm really tired."

"Mommy, Daddy is really tired now so we are going to have to go bed now, okay? Oh, and Mommy?"

"Yeah Baby?" We miss you to the infinity." And he took off ensuring he won.

Aria and Jason both laughed at his antics, " I think he won that one." He told her, Aria agreed "I'll call you after he goes to sleep, be ready for me." He told her as he logged of to put AJ to bed. Aria felt her face going red as she caught the implications behind his words.

***Rosewood***  
Meanwhile in the abandoned last Resort Motel three figures were dressed completely in black. One of the figures pinned a picture of Aria to the wall then began pinning up more underneath. There were pictures of Aria and A.J, one just like the one that had been given to Charlotte, as well as other photos of her and AJ some were with her parents, the first time she ran into Ezra and Maggie, some with Mike, there some from the camping trip, at Sesame Place, on the plane, inside the Arch. as well as other places and times since Jason had went to St. Louis. In the gloved had was a photo from the day at the studio. It was from Aria's own camera, when she sat the timer of the three of them. Beside picture of Aria, A.J. And Jason the person started hanging up pictures of Mike, Byron, Ella, and Aria's friends in Saint Louis.

Next aphoto of Alison was pinned to the wall, and photos that included Lorenzo and Jason along with Ken was pinned below her picture, the next grouping was for Emily hers included pictures of her mom, Toby, Paige, the was even photos of the one forbidden kiss as well as one of her dead girlfriend Maya, this process was repeated four more times, pictures of those connected to each woman as well as evidence of secrets some might not want to get out, until there were seven groups of pictures for seven women: Aria, Alison, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Mona and Charlotte, Objects were set around the room by another black hooded individual and the third was setting up a computer and monitor's turning on video feeds from different locations throughout Rosewood, they didn't need other with feeds from anywhere else.

Soon they would have all seven _dolls_ where they wanted them and they would all play the game or else, one of the black cloaked figures stood back surveying the pictures with a sadistic smirk. These bitches were going to pay for everything they had done.

Just then the door opened a man walked in carrying in a suitcase and the three looked at the man who just entered. Thom winked at one of the figures, "Hopefully were sharing a room this time."

Notes: Hope you like it. Who do you think the Uber A team consist of and what does Thom have to do with them. Let me know what you think.

Yours,

GrimLi


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 ~ Hanging with Petunia and Frank

Chapter Synopsis: Jason spends quality time the pets and Aria's comes home

Aria was coming home and Jason was ecstatic, he was ready for her to come home by noon on the day she left and it made him wonder how they were going to handle things when he was gone for months at a time. It wasn't like Aria and AJ could just pack up and go every time. Some of the places he went weren't safe and he didn't want Aria and AJ in danger and he couldn't quit he was one of the main guys on the field for Carissimi. He didn't know how he was going to handle not being with Aria and AJ now that he had them in his life.

He was making sure everything was perfect for Aria when she got home AJ was still in bed while he swept and mopped the kitchen not wanting to risk him falling again like he had at Tower Grove Park. A couple days after Aria left Amber and Wendy called asking if he and AJ would like to go with them to the park. It wasn't uncommon for some or all of the group to get together at least o two or three times a week.

As he loaded and Petunia in the car, Jason suspected the invite today had to do with it being the first time he and AJ were completely alone for more than a few hours and they were worried about them. He was right, this was one of the rare occasions AJ didn't go with Aria and they knew that AJ would miss mom. One of them would just happen to pop in. Amber and Wendy usually came every day bearing some treat for AJ. Enrico and Dre had come over a few nights to shoot some hoops or watch a game, they had all did their part to keep AJ and Jason occupied but this was no replacement for Aria.

Jason looked up from moping the kitchen and seen he had and audience as he rushed around trying to get everything done before Aria got home. Petunia and Frank were both watching him. Petunia had an expression of happy curiosity while Frank was looking at him with annoyance. Jason was keeping him from his breakfast. "You're just going to have to be patient Frank." The cat glared at him from his one good eye as if he was plotting against Jason. It unsettled him enough that he picked up his pace and soon he was finished.

Petunia licked his face gratefully as he bent to fill her food bowl, Frank just gave him a look that said about time as he flicked his tail and strolled like so much royalty instead of the alley cat he had been before coming to live with Aria and A.J. After he fed them, he fed Juliet whom stuck her twitching nose to his hands so he stroked her head. Apparently, she had finally forgiven him for her bath yesterday after he cleaned her cage and Georgia's tank.

Georgia had patted around in the water happily enough and had stretched her short legs out as much as possible as he lifted her out of the water trying to stay in as long as she could, AJ laughed kissing her shell. Juliet had done her best to jump out of the tub over and over ensuring that Jason and AJ were splashed with water often, only to sit in her tube afterwards and pout turning her back on them, but AJ was forgiven shortly thereafter, Jason wasn't. Petunia had looked at him as if her heart were broken and Frank for once was cooperative, he hopped right in the tub with no problems, until Jason pulled the lever up to let the water out. Frank smacked the lever back to keep the water in this became a battle of wills, Jason lifting the lever to let the water out and Frank smacking it down to keep it in growling and complaining until the water was gone then Frank was back to glaring at him.

Jason looked at the clock, noticing it was after eight, he needed to wake A.J. and get breakfast made for him. He still needed to clean the upstairs and he had some errands to run include grocery shopping which meant a trip to Soulard Market and the grocery store. After waking A.J. he made them breakfast and afterwards he sent him to tidy up his bedroom as best he could while Jason went to the guest room to tidy up.

He and Aria gave up any pretense of him sleeping in the guest room after only a couple days of his being there so he only needed to dust the furniture and run a dust mop over the floor. Then he went to the hall bath and cleaned it. He worked methodically and quickly until all he had left was helping A.J. finish and by noon he had all the household chores done. In three hours Aria plane, should be arriving at Lambert and she would finally be home.

He helped AJ get dressed and then they headed out to the Soulard Market where Jason talked with Jae and Stacey for a bit as he picked up items they needed from their stall. AJ looked around and found a new candle sent that he thought his mom would like and gave it to Jason to purchase. Jason smelled it and agreed and also bought the matching bubble bath and lotion for her as well. Sandy told him that Enrico and Sophia had already picked Marianne up for the big sleepover. And the couple teased Jason about having the night alone with Aria, but it was obvious the other couple was just as excited about the upcoming night alone as well. After they left the farmers market they went to the super market to buy the few items they couldn't get from there then went home and put their purchases away. Jason checked the time and there was still about an hour and a half before Aria's plane got in.

After putting away groceries the next place they went was Dre and Rochelle's shop which was walking distance from their house. AJ needed a haircut and Aria told him she always let AJ pick out his own haircut, this proved to be interesting. Dre lifted AJ into the chair and asked "Okay little man. what haircut do you want?" He asked handing AJ a chart so he could just point to what he wanted.

"I want it like my dad's." AJ answered him.

Dre scratched the back of his neck, "Well you see buddy I can't cut your hair like your dad's." after much debate AJ clutching Jason's hand and smiling happily strolled out of the shop with a new haircut...and so did Jason.

He checked his watch and it was still a little early, but he and AJ decided to head to the airport to pick up Aria, they debated on whether or not to take the bus and train, but Jason finally convinced AJ that his mom would probably be tired since she had been on the plane for so long so the headed out again. Over an hour and a half later, due in to part to the panes late arrival and their early one, Jason seen Aria walking up the walkway carrying her carry on and large purse, he couldn't wait he picked AJ up and with long strides he met her and wrapping his hand around the back of her head "I missed you." He said in a low voice just before he kissed her right in the middle of the walkway fellow passenger walking around them toward baggage claim. Many of them smiling at what the the young family. When Jason let her go AJ threw his arms around Aria's neck and Jason let him go once Aria had him wrapped in her arm. "I missed you Mommy." An older woman who had witnessed the whole scene felt tears pricking the back of her eyes.

" I missed you too, so much." She said his head on her shoulder as he clung to her. Aria's eyes met Jason's over his head and she did a double take. She hadn't even had time to register his and AJ 's presence when he grabbed her, but she thought his kiss felt different, the beard was gone and so was the long hair. She just stood there staring at him her eyes wide with shock.

Jason began to feel uncertain, what if she didn't like it. The haircut was the only way AJ would agree to one so they had settled on one they both liked, not too young and not too mature. After Dre finished cutting AJ's hair it was Jason's turn, "You sure man?" Dre asked after he place Jason's hair in an elastic band. Jason nodded knowing he couldn't back out he had to do this afraid AJ would lose trust in him if he backed out. Dre nodded and took the shears and cut the thick ponytail off and put it in a bag for Jason to donate to Locks of Love and then he began styling it like AJ 's.

While Dre was working, Jason remembered Aria saying she missed his dimpled chin so he told Dre to shave him while he was at it. After Dre was done. AJ inspected his dad and said, "We look alike now." the little boy meant the haircut and Jason no longer having a beard. Jason agreed with him while Dre and Rochelle, could only stare, if they thought the pair looked alike before now they were almost identical down to the same dimpled chin.

Aria had almost forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful Jadon was without his beard. While keeping one arm tight around A.J. She reached up and touched his face and dimpled chin. And smiled she liked the beard, but she liked this too she thought standing on tiptoes to kiss his chin.

" You like it then?" He asked still uncertain

She chuckled, " Oh Jason, you should know by now I like you any way I can get you."

By now AJ was leaning back in her arm and said, "We got our hair cut, Daddy's is just like mine, so we look alike now." Jason winked as her. Later her would tell her what happened.

"I see." Aria agreed as if they didn't already look alike. " You both look very handsome." She put A.J. down as they headed for baggage claim where she had one small bag and they headed home. She was greeted by Petunia and Frank and AJ got Juliet and Georgia so Aria could say hello to them, Juliet gave Aria a cursory greeting, but as usual she was more interested in AJ and Georgia was more interested in her carrot stick. When Aria sat down Frank curled up on her lap something he only did with Aria and she stroked his fur while she listened to AJ tell her about his and his dad's week.

Jason was pretty sure Frank was giving him a sarcastic look as if Jason would be envious that he was the one sitting on Aria's lap and being cuddled and not Jason...Frank wasn't completely wrong. Petunia took pity on Jason and squeezed beside him and held out her paw for him to hold, Jason felt a little ridiculous holding her hand, but she was working her way into his heart. He happened to catch the look Frank was giving him and he could swear the orange tabby was smirking at the foolish picture he was sure he presented as he sat there holding hands with the insistent pit bull. Jason decided that the cat was an asshole.

Mateo arrived a couple hours later to pick up AJ before he picked up Jasper. He did a double take when he seen Jason. He told Aria that Enrico and the girls would have come, but Sophia's classmates that could make it were already showing up for Sophia first sleepover. Aria couldn't help, but think of all the sleepovers she had with Ali, Spencer, Emily and Hanna. "We always had so fun, watching movies, eating food and gossiping about boys.' Aria giggled and said, "I liked when we had them at Alison's house the best."

"Why was that?" Mateo asked and Jason looked at her in curiosity.

Aria laughed, "Jason was there. I had a huge crush on him, and occasionally he would say hello instead of rolling his eyes in annoyance before going to his room." Aria pouted playfully and Jason blushed a little, back then he had been annoyed with himself because he liked her and it wasn't appropriate, the five-year age gap seemed huge. Mateo laughed patting her on the shoulder sympathetically and remarked that Jason seemed to stop find her annoying. "Yeah. Eventually he did, but not when I was eleven." But that changes a couple years later he thought to himself.

A few minutes later Mateo and AJ were gone and for the first time since that night a couple weeks ago, they were completely alone. At first, they seemed uncertain what to do and just stared at each other and then they launch them self toward the other Jason pushed her back on the couch hands tugging at each other's clothes, lips everywhere they could reach.

Notes: Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think it is the only way I can make it better. I brought the pets in quite a bit on this chapter because I have neglected the poor things something terrible and by extension they have as well, I hate when people neglect their pets. The pit bull that hold hands is based on my own pit bull that insists on holding hands with anyone she happens to plop down by, whether they want to hold hands or not. And Jason's feelings of foolishness while holding hand is based on mine. Frank is based off a cat I once had that was a complete asshole, but I loved him whether anyone else did or not and like Frank a rat could have lived in the house and he wouldn't care, if an occasional mouse got in you better buy a trap or figure out some other way to get it out because Sebastian wasn't going to touch it. Juliet is based off a pet rats I had only they were boys and so sweet. Georgia is just because turtles are cute and AJ seemed like a kid that would have a turtle.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Synopsis ~ Aria and Jason receive surprise news and Cece contemplates going home. I was listening to Aerosmith's Don't Want to Miss a Thing when I got the idea for this chapter, so blame a late night and a love song for the cheese you're about to read.

Warning: there is a scene with sexual situations that might offend some readers.

~~~ Chapter 27 ~ Don't Want to Miss a Thing ~~~

Aria was still in shock. She had gone to her gynecologist today to see about birth control, afraid that they were going to slip up, they almost had on a couple occasions, like last week on the night she returned and only just this morning. It wasn't that she didn't want more children, she did. She just wanted to give AJ time to get used to the recent changes in their life before springing a baby brother or sister on him. After discussing options Dr. Collins did a pregnancy test as a formality, Aria was speechless when she was told the results a few moments later. Aria was pregnant! She sat there stunned. "I don't understand how this happened?" She asked him rhetorical. "We've been very careful."

"So, you haven't had unprotected sex?"

"No " she said shaking her head "I mean I got carried away once, but he pulled out and used a condom so he didn't..." she stopped not knowing what to say, twisting her fingers nervously.

Dr. Collins sighed, "Aria if the father has a healthy sperm count then there is enough sperm in even a small amount of pre-ejaculation to get you pregnant if you're fertile, actually even if he had a low sperm count it wouldn't be impossible. Contraceptives aren't one hundred percent effective and occasionally pregnancy occur with them, but my bet is that was when it happened." Aria remembered rubbing the weeping slit before putting the condom on him. All she had cared about was having her inside him again.

Aria hadn't thought anything about not having her period because she's always been irregular and the nausea she had recently she had put down to catching the stomach bug that some of the models had caught during the shoot and her increased appetite she assumed was due to the increased activity she had been engaging in since she and Jason had gotten back together. All the symptoms had perfectly reasonable explanations so no warning bells had been set off. Still in shock she made an appointment for her first prenatal appointment for the week after they got back from Rosewood and Charlotte's homecoming next week.

When she got home she was distracted unable to give her full attention to AJ as he told her all about his first hockey practice. Aria and Tiana had signed the boys up, but Jason and Travis were taking them to practice. Jason noticed her behavior and was worried that something was wrong, maybe was she having second thoughts about being with him. He waited until AJ went to bed and then went into the kitchen and watched as she made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a cup of tea and watched as she put the peanut butter into the cabinet and the jelly and bread into the dishwasher.

"Aria," he asked as he walked toward the dishwasher, "is there a reason you put these in here?" he asked pulling the food items out of the dishwasher." She looked at him with a confused look and then realized what she had done. "What's wrong? You haven't changed your mind, have you? Do you think we are moving too quick?" he was afraid of the answer, but he didn't want to put it off knowing it would hurt more if he lied to himself and ignored something was wrong.

"Oh, God no Jason it's nothing like that, but we do have to talk."

Despite her reassurance, he felt a since of dread, bracing himself for whatever she had to tell him and nodded for her to continue.

"I went to the doctor today and..."

Before she could even finish her statement, Jason rushed to her, the color draining from his face, was she sick? Was this why she had been so distracted this evening? Why hadn't she told him she was sick?

"Whoa, slow down, it is none of those things, I went to my gynecologist to be put on birth control, but I am already pregnant." She blurted out and stopped his rapid-fire questions.

Jason stood looking just as confused as she had earlier. "But, we've been careful, we've used protection every time and they weren't expired or anything. None of them busted."

Aria sighed feeling guilty knowing she was the one who had probably caused this reminded him of that night she came to tell him about AJ, but instead ended up riding him for the better part of the night. "So, you're not sick or having doubts about being with me, we're going to have another baby. You don't want this baby?" he asked trying to hold down his excitement afraid she wanted to have an abortion.

Aria leaned her head against his shoulder, not knowing how he felt about it. "Of course, I want this baby, how could I not want it. This baby is a part of you and AJ's brother or sister. I'm just worried how he will feel. He's just gotten you in his life and because of my stupidity we're springing a baby on him already. We're not prepared for another baby."

Jason had a beautiful smile on his face as soon as she said she wanted it. He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her face upward kissing her gently. "Aria everything will be okay. When you had AJ were you prepared?" She shook her head no, "And yet you did a great job with him. Now you have a home, a great job and experience and this time I will be there with you and for you. We may not be prepared today, but by the time she gets here we will be prepared. Okay?"

Aria nodded trusting him and smiled at him still a little nervously, but no longer distracted as she had been. She leaned into his embrace soaking up his strength as he held her in his arms for until she finally pulled away reaching for the sandwich she had made and taking a huge bite suddenly starving. Jason laughed and jokingly grabbing his chest as if wounded because she had chosen food over the comfort of his arms.

"Remember, I am eating for two now. If he is anything like AJ he won't be tiny." AJ had weighed just shy of nine pounds at eight ponds fifteen and three quarters of ounce when he was born.

Grinning Jason took a bite of the peanut butter and jelly when she held it up to his mouth temptingly, after swallowing he said, "Maybe she will be petite like her mom."

Aria polished off the sandwich before taking a drink of her tea, "Nope I think he is going to take after his dad and brother." AJ's projected height was about six feet three inches he was already taller than Sophia, Marianne and Jasper even though he was over a year younger than his three friends she had been so relieved when his doctor had told her they didn't think he would be short like her and Mike.

They bantered back and forth until Aria finished her tea and then Jason swept her up in his arms carrying her. Aria gave a squeal of laughter her arms wrapping around his neck. "You know I can walk right."

"Mmmhmm, but it's not every day the girl I love tells me she is going to have a baby with me." Aria leaned her head against his shoulder feeling happy for the first time since Dr. Collins had told her she was pregnant.

Jason couldn't sleep. He just lay there watching her sleep. It was almost as if he was afraid he'd miss something if he fell asleep. He had missed out on Aria's pregnancy with their son and the first four years and seven months of his life. In a couple weeks, he would be celebrating Halloween with AJ for the first time taking him trick or treating then there would be their first Thanksgiving and Christmas. In just four short months from now AJ would be five. He didn't want to miss any more of AJ's life or of Aria's.

Jason's heart started pounding as he looked at the woman lying in his arms and with wonder he placed his hand over the naked belly knowing that even know his son or daughter was forming inside her body. It made him feel helpless in a way because he was so afraid of screwing something up for Aria. AJ and this one. Jason shifted further down the bed. wrapping his arms around Aria's stomach leaning down placing gentle kisses over the still flat abdomen. Before laying his head against it. "Hey kiddo, this is your dad. I can't wait to meet you next year. You've got the best mom and you're going to love your big brother AJ. It might take some time for him to get used to having you around and sharing the attention, but he is going to love you as much as Mom and I already do. I promise to always protect you, your brother and your Mom."

Aria had woken up when she felt the gentle kisses on her stomach. She lay quietly and listened to Jason talk to the tiny human being developing inside her body, tears streaming down her face until overcome with emotion she ran a gentle hand through the cropped blonde head. Jason looked up her Aria cupped his cheek in her hand. Jason crawled back up the bed his lips finding hers in the gentlest of kisses. Aria opened her mouth as his tongue traced against her lips and then met hers in a gentle caress. When he had carried her up to their bedroom earlier he had made love to her slow and gentle, but this was something different, this was like being worshipped, his touch and kisses were gentle, but intense and so passionate.

Aria felt like she was going to explode when he took a breast into his mouth sucking it deep into his mouth the whole time his eyes not leaving hers as she cradled his head to her before he began sliding down her body covering every inch of her torso with kisses he explored her belly button with his tongue and then moved lower.

"Oh Jason," she said the voice a cross between a whimper and a groan of pleasure as he lifted one leg over his shoulder kissing her inner thigh interspersed with stinging bites and soothing licks and kisses before moving to explore the bend of her knee. Placed her other leg over his other shoulder and gave it the same treatment. By the time, he placed his lips on her mons in a gentle kiss Aria was a quivering mass of sensation and emotion for this man who was the father of her son and her unborn child. She was so close it wasn't going to take much to push her over the edge and when his tongue slid between delicate folds lapping at them she barely held it together, he placed an oh so gentle hand on her holding her open for his exploring tongue and when he trust it inside her the first time she was gone her hands clutching the back of his head holding him to her grinding against his face as the inquisitive muscle thrust deep as it could tasting and lapping her juices sucking her swollen clit causing her to squirt into his mouth she was crying as she told Jason she loved him and thought she always had since from the day she first met him.

Jason moved up taking her in his arms until she calmed down. He raised an arm kissing the pulse that beat on her wrist then the inside of her elbow holding her hand above her head the doing the same with her other arm. He leaned down as if to kiss, but instead he spoke his lips moving against hers as he asked "Aria, will you marry me?" Aria wasn't expecting that.

Jason was just as shocked at the words that came out of his mouth as Aria was. He had been thinking about it since the night she went to the NA meeting with him for their date. A part of him had been disappointed that he couldn't introduce her as his wife. She was the mother of his son and his unborn child and he wanted more, he wanted it all. "Aria I want everything I want you to be my wife and to be your husband, I want our kids to always know I'm their father, I want to be their dad, I want Petunia, Juliet, Georgia and even that asshole of a cat Frank. I want our friends and our home here in St. Louis. I want everyone to know we belong to each other, but most of all I want to love you for the rest of my life." he told her before he kissed her deeply. Still holding hands her legs wrapped around his waist he moaned "Marry me," as he thrust into her oh so deep, but still gentle every movement every thrust was intense, passionate but somehow gentle as if he was afraid she would break.

He continued talking as he moved asking her to marry him and telling her he loved her with each thrust hitting every nerve as he hit a g-spot, rubbing her sensitive clit with each stroke, all the while looking her in the eyes and finally she couldn't take the buildup any longer, "Oh God yes Jason." She moaned her muscles clenching his thrusting cock, trying to keep him from leaving her body. "I'll marry you, I love you." She cried as she came hard falling apart. She felt like she was soaring above their bodies as she clung to his hands as he continued to thrust and with a shout Jason came his hot cum pouring inside her in spurts with no barrier now.

When they finally came down from their high Jason asked her once again to marry him so she would know it wasn't something he said in the heat of the moment just as he wanted he answer in the same way. In the morning, they would talk to AJ about their marriage, but decided to wait awhile to tell him about the new baby.

Aria fell asleep in his arms once again, but still Jason lay awake watching not wanting to miss a single breath she took. The week away from her had been rough at night when A.J. was asleep, When Jason would try to sleep he'd reach for her, but when his arms came up empty he'd be wide awake again. When they broke up all those years ago, he went through the same thing. This time he'd had the comfort of knowing she would be back in his arms in just a few days, but that didn't make him miss her any less.

Early in those dark days he had turned to old vices, drugs, alcohol and nameless faceless woman before calling Bill and telling him he needed help. Nicole had been one of those other women. She hadn't been able to replace Aria, everything he had been saying to Aria a lie, but he would always be grateful to her helping him find a purpose when she talked him into volunteering for a couple months with Habitat for Humanity. Without the work, he had been doing he didn't know that he would have been able to come back for the dark place he had been in and find himself where he was today. Home.

**Rosewood**  
Charlotte woke up she had heard someone moving about in her room. The door closed shut just as her eyes adjusted and no one was there. She told herself it was probably just an orderly. To calm her nerves, she comforted herself with the thought soon she would be home with her family the two weeks and the extra month tacked on because of the fight was almost over.

Soon she would be home with Alison and she would get to be with Spencer and Jason when he was in Rosewood and she would finally get to meet her nephew she thought with excitement as she thought of the little boy so like her brother when he was that age. She had been carrying around the picture since it was left in her room. She was excited about helping Alison plan her wedding and hoped she would also be planning her own soon. She hoped that once she was out that she and Elliot would no longer have to hide their feelings.

She was also going to have to have a long talk with Jason, Spencer and Alison about Mary Drake. She had come to realize this was a secret she could not keep. Her siblings had to know the truth, technically Jason was her cousin, but she would, always think of him as her little brother and she would always be his Charlie if he still wanted her to be his sister. She was afraid he wouldn't want her, but she knew she could not hide the truth anymore. With thoughts of her family and Elliot Charlotte soon fell asleep.

When she woke the next morning the calm she had found was shattered taped about her room was pictures of Charlotte locked up in Radley as both Charles and Charlotte, there was picture or her in handcuffs when she was arrested for murdering Darren Wilson and pictures of those she tortured as A. Taped to the wall was a message that read. 'Wonder what AJ will think when he finds out who his Aunt Cece really is. -A.D.

Notes: hope you like the chapter and didn't find it too cheesy couldn't sleep after a rough day so it may not be the best. Let me know what you think.  
Yours,  
GrimLi


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 ~ Breakfast Discussion

Chapter Synopsis: Aria and Jason talk to AJ about getting married.

Warning: you may find this chapter cheesier than cheese puffs.

As I was writing the part where Jason says he wants everything I kept thinking about the song I Want to Grow Old with You from the Wedding Singer so that is the song inspiration for this chapter

Jason was too excited to sleep When woke up yesterday he never dreamed he would end the day learning he and Aria were pregnant again or that he'd ask her to marry him and she would say yes! Jason had only expected to end the day with bruised shins which two proud fathers had gotten after AJ and Jasper's first peewee hockey practice. The boys had talked them into getting in the rink. Both were naturals on the ice but control of the hockey stick was another story and he and Tracis had the proof of that on their shins once again yesterday.

He was standing the kitchen, Aria's kitchen. It was bright, warm and welcoming it felt vibrant and alive, just like her. It had touches of old and new. Expensive and affordable it had a homey feeling. It had lived in and well loved quality. It was nothing like the kitchen in the home he grew up in. Neither before or after he remodeled it. The DiLaurentis kitchen was sleek and modern, it was a realtors dream with every modern and convenience.. he had designed it that way. But he preferred this kitchen, he loved every about it. He could envision growing old with Aria and raising their family in this kitchen. He could already envision Thanksgiving and Christmases spent in this kitchen. As he mixed batter for pancakes he couldn't help but smile as he looked around Aria' s bright kitchen.

The 1920's era cabinets painted a bright enamel white, with upper cabinets with beveled glass that showcased antique dishes that caught her eye over the last few years, and the knickknack shelves that were so popular in that era he'll mall potted herbs graced either side of beveled glass window that overlooked a small back yard over the original double sink with a built in draining board also typical of the time period. A recycled glass counters and back slash that had been chosen added pops of orange, yellow, teal, red, lime green and blue sat atop wooden cabinets the swine bright enamel as the top as well as Stainless-steel appliances along with a a gas cooking surface and grill and built in double ovens had been chosen, Adding a modern touch to the otherwise retro feel. A mobile butcher block topped island painted pale teal stood in center of the L shaped cabinets and the refrigerator stood beside on the the back door, complete with a doggy door for Petunia's and Frank's convenience when nature called. Through out the house hard wood floor and steps were stained a dark mahogany water and in the kitchen bight patterned rag rugs added splashes of cheerful color. The walls were painted teal exempt the glossy exposed brick wall behind the refrigerator.

A table and chairs sat across from the sink on one wall. That Aria had pieced together and repurposed in the early days when she was struggling. The chairs. high backed were relics from what has once been two different sets and thrift store finds had been cheap,and the table she had found in the alley behind the apartment building she lived in at the time. The had found small cans of odd paints for next to nothing and this resulted an orange chair, a teal one, a yellow one as one in lime green, the table with a floral pattern that matched the chairs. the overall effect was bright and cheerful, she could afford something better now but she still chose to use the set. Over the table was a hanging lighting element that he liked.. It special because it was the first thing he and Aria had picked out and bought together to replace a faux brass and wicker ceiling fan poplar in the eighties style that she hated but had never gotten around to replacing. Even now remembering the look of pride in her eyes while he did the fairly straight forward task of replacing it made him feel ridiculously proud. It was the first time anyone had ever looked at him like that.

To him the kitchen really felt like the heart of their home. Not only was it the place where the three of them spent time taking meals together as a family. When their friends came over they usually made their way into the kitchen talking and laughing about any number of subjects, snacking on something he or Aria had prepared. It was the place where AJ liked tho color and draw, where he hung his latest works of art on the refrigerator. It was the place where AJ had called him Daddy instead of Jason that first time. It was also the place where he found out he was going to be a father again. As he continued making breakfast an uncharacteristic grin stretched his lips as he wondered how he had became so lucky.

For a minute he thought he was dreaming when he felt Aria's arms wrap around his waist leaning her head against his arm while she watched him cooking. This was something she did often and like always Jason, would turn just enough to drop a quick kiss on her soft welcoming lips before turning back the food he was preparing. "I was thinking this morning," he began. "a..."

"Hmm, I hope it didn't hurt too much." She teased with faux concern.

He pulled a face and playfully threatened her with the spatula, "Very funny, smart ass."

"I thought so." She said playfully moving away from Jason and his weapon and went to get plates and utensils to set the table. "But seriously what was my handsome fiancé thinking." Saying that out loud gave her thrill.

Aria wasn't the only one who liked hearing that, but..., "I was thinking, I don't want to be your handsome fiancé." Aria looked at him with confused eyes, but Jason didn't notice this as he was transferring a perfectly browned pancake from the griddle to the plate with the other finished ones before pouring the rest of the batter in to the hot surface for the last one. "I want to be your handsome husband." Aria felt relief wash through her, not realizing until that moment just how badly she wanted to become Mrs. Aria DiLaurentis. "I was wondering if we could do it when we go to Rosewood, I know it's short notice; but I was thinking if we keep it simple we could pull it off. We'll be there three weeks so I was thinking the last weekend we're there. I know you want everyone here at our wedding and I do too. I know it's short notice so, but if we talk to them now and if they could make it their airfare and lodging would just be a part of our wedding expenses and if Sesame Place is open we could take the kids."

Jason finished making breakfast and walked over to take her hands in his before sitting in the wooden kitchen chair panted bright orange. pulling her between his knees his hands around her waist. "I want to get married before I have to leave in a couple months."

Aria and Jason were both dreading his leaving, he was usually so excited before a project, but now he didn't want to leave his family even though this was going to be a shorter trip than usual. He and Aria had been talking about her and AJ coming with him, but now that may not be an option because of the pregnancy. "Also, I think it would be a good idea to have a routine established before she gets here." He said kissing Aria stomach and telling the baby inside good morning.

Aria watched him tears welling up in her eyes. "I guess that would keep me from having to stop in the middle of our wedding to feed him. I'll start making calls today, hopefully everyone can make it." She locked her arms around his neck and he pulled her on his lap. She kissed him soundly before pulling out of his arms. "I'm going wake AJ up before breakfast gets cold and then we can talk to him."

AJ was seated by Jason and across from Aria. She laughed as he licked the vegan chocolate from his thumb and on the corner of his mouth. He had some smeared across his cheek and a little on the dimpled chin thoroughly enjoying this special treat. "AJ," Jason said taking a deep breath, he and Aria were both confident that AJ would be happy about their marriage, but sometimes kids could do the unexpected, "your mom and I want to talk to you about something really important."

"What do you want to talk about Dad.?" Over the last couple weeks Aria noticed that AJ's speech was improving rapidly sounding less like her baby and more like the five-year-old he would be in a few months.

"I asked your mom to marry me."

"What did you say Mommy." AJ asked with big eyes.

"I said yes, but we wanted to ask what you thought also."

"Well if it means your gonna be fowever dad then it's okay. You will stay with me and mommy and never leave us again?"

Jason and Aria noticed the last part of what AJ said looked at each knowing he was too young to know everything that had happened. Jason felt a pang in his chest not realizing that AJ had been afraid he would leave them. He picked AJ up from his chair and put him in his lap. "AJ sometimes I will have to leave for my work like Mommy does, but I'll come back to you and Mommy as soon as I can and sometimes I'll be able to take you and Mommy with me okay?" AJ nodded laying his head on Jason's chest. Aria and Jason had been trying to prepare him for Jason's upcoming trip in late February after AJ's birthday and now Jason really hated the thought of going afraid Aria would have the baby before he could get back. "Also, no matter what I am, I am your forever dad, remember."

"Oh yeah," AJ grinned, "I forgot."

" So is it okay if I marry your mom."

"Yup, can I tell my Sophie we're getting mawwied?"

Aria and Jason both laughed and told him he could this evening when Sophie got home from school. After breakfast while Aria got ready to go to work and calling her family, Jason called Alison and Spencer and told them the news telling them not to tell Charlotte until he got there. He wanted to tell her once she was out of Welby without anyone listening in on their conversation Spencer said she would tell her parents and Melissa and Alison offered to tell Ken, but he said he would call him. Ken didn't answer so Jason left a message and then he called Bill and Jenny.

After that he finished making his calls he caught up on with some work for Carissimi. One of the things he was trying to do was reduce the amount of time he would be gone, he had already reduced it from thirteen months to six and now he was trying to reduce it again. If he wasn't the coordinator he would skip going this time, but he would have to be there for at least a month or two to get things going. He also looked into getting their marriage license in Pennsylvania and checked to see if Sesame Place would be open. The fates were smiling on him it would be open that weekend.

The first-person Aria talked to after her parents and Mike was Matteo. "Oh my god!" He kept repeating over and over until he finally got ahold of himself and said that of course he and Sophie would be there he would talk to Enrico that evening sure that his own fiancé would agree as well. After talking to Mateo who insisted on acting as wedding photographer. Then she called everyone else. By that evening Aria and Jason knew their friends were the best, every one of the arranged schedules and called in favors in order to be with AJ, Aria and Jason. When air fare and lodging came up he Jason insisted that it was a part of the wedding budget since they were skimping on the wedding so it was the least they could do. And as they promised they allowed AJ to tell Sophia, he also got to tell Jasper and Marianne.

***Rosewood***

Once again Charlotte was awaked by a noise in her room she was on edge because she had been receiving cryptic messages. She got up and looked around, but seen nothing until she stepped on a doll, and feared a sinister voice coming from it, "You're going to pay bitch." Charlotte jumped away from the doll realizing just how much she had tormented her sisters and the others girls once she took over the game. She had been unsuccessful in finding out who was playing with her and she was afraid to tell anyone even Elliot for fear they would think she was imagining things or doing this to herself out of guilt and keep her in Welby. She couldn't do anything from in here so she had to keep her cool! Only a few more days and she would be out of her and she could find out who was doing this. The next morning, she seen the note attached to the doll she didn't see last night.

"'Play time is about to begin Bitch - A.D.'

*******************************  
Notes: oh my god this chapter is such a cheese fest I'm not even gonna lie, but I wanted to get them heading toward the alter and I wanted their St. Louis family with them because I feel like their group of friends are very much Aria and AJ's family and becoming Jason's as well also I remembered that Jason promised to take AJ's friends to Sesame Place if they came to Philly and as luck would have it I looked on their schedule and sure enough they park would be open around the time of Jaria's wedding so he can keep his promise to AJ. Also, it seems out of nowhere but I decided to describe the kitchen so far, I only briefly described AJ's room ant then only that it had Blues posters, I hadn't never said anything about the house so I will try to add descriptions as I can. I've been picturing Aria kitchen from the first time Jason made dinner so I decided to share my vision and to me the kitchen if often the heart of the house anyway, so if I only get to describe one room it will be the heart.

Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter.

GrimLi

Notes. I reworked this chapter some spent less time describing the kitchen and added and took away some things I thought were too clunky. If it weren't for practicing describing places and such I'd have took out that description of the kitchen but tried to do it in a way to make it seem more important to the family

A couple more chapters to reread and rework where ever necessary and I'll be caught up enough to update the story hopefully


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter synopsis- Aria is busy planning and deals with morning sickness while Jason and AJ go ring shopping

~~~ chapter 29-Engagement Rings and Morning Sickness ~~~

Over the last few days Aria had been on the phone with her mother and Hanna quite a bit, they were helping her with wedding plans taking care of details on their end while Aria took care of everything she could from end like Jason's wedding band and buying making sure that Jason, AJ and she had something appropriate to wear for the wedding. She and Jason asked the other three children if they would be part of the wedding party so she made sure they had everything they needed as well.

She asked Holden if his company would catering so she has been on the phone with him often to go over menu ideas. Aria ultimately decided to bo to his expertise not was their challenge of catering an outdoor ceremony, but he would also be a guest so he had to make sure his small staff would be able to run things with out his help so she wanted to make to make things as easy as possible for him and his staff.

As for Jason he had been busy with family issues. Even if he wasn't close to the father that raised him he still would like for Ken to be there if for nothing else, then to meet his step-grandson. He finally returned Jason's phone call a couple days later. "I seen on the new that Charles is being released." He said, disapproval evident in his voice. "I assume you and Alison had a something to do with it."

Jason sighed realizing this would not be a pleasant conversation. He side stepped the topic of Charlie for the time being, right now was about AJ, Aria and him. "I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want to leave it in a message." Jason took a breath summoning his courage. "I would telling you the first part in person, but I wanted you to know that you have a grandson." Then berthing seemed to stop on the other end and ken demanded to know why Alison hadn't told him. Jason wasn't surprised that Ken hadn't even considered him as the source of his grandson, but it still hurt to know that the man who had never raised him had never considered him his son. In a hollow voice Jason told him about AJ and that he would like for him to meet him. He also invited him to the wedding and unsurprisingly Ken told him that he was busy with work so probably wouldn't be able to make it.

Spencer told her parents and Melissa about them about AJ and the wedding and much to her disappointment she hadn't been able to persuade Peter or Melissa to come to Jason's wedding and neither seemed overly enthusiastic at the idea of meting his son. Her voice was strained when she called to tell him the they had told her they it was doubtful that any of them would make it. She knew that her mother was the on,y one that had a legitimate excuse and she told Spencer that she would call Jason himself to congratulate him. Her father and sister apparently didn't have time to even call him and do that much.

Aria almost cried when he told her he doubted that Ken or the rest of the Hasting would be able to make it. He tried to act like he wasn't hurt but his eyes couldn't hide the disappointment he felt that none of them seemed to be interested in meeting his son. However, later that even the received a call from Veronica Hastings telling them she had been able to clear her schedule and would be there. "I can't wait to meet AJ.":she told them sounding genuinely happy for the young couple. She also told them that she could not wait to see Aria and her family again." They chatted for a few minutes more minutes and if Veronica Hastings would have been in reach Aria would have grabbed her and kissed her. He may have acted like it wasn't a big deal but that smile on his face told a different story.

The weeks had flew by and they were busy preparations for the wedding and being out of town for three weeks. Even AJ was helping out as much as he could. Last night he had been wound up almost too excited to sleep he had asked question after question about who they were going to see and what was going to happen. It had taken quite a while before the excite four-year-old settled down enough to fall had been just as wound up and it took quite forever Jason to convince her to get some sleep. He was just as bad as Aria and AJ he hadn't slept at all. He watched Aria as she began to wake up, one eye opening up giving the beam of sunlight that steamed through the gap in the drawn curtains and straight into her face a dirty look before tuning her head to see him looking at her.

"Good morning." Aria said with a yawn, as she looked into the green eyes searching hers. Jason leaned toward her capturing her lips in a simple kiss.

He raised himself up on his elbow looking down at her "How did you sleep?" He asked with a little grin, she had hardly any sleep last night, too wired trying to get everything ready to leave later this afternoon. She had kept him up most of the night, with last minute details she was afraid they would forget if they didn't do them as soon as she thought of then. He should have been worn out, but he wasn't. He reached down and grasped the hand that was wearing his engagement ring, carrying it to his lips, brushing them against her knuckles. "I love seeing that on your hand." He before place her arm around his shoulder and leaning down to kiss her.

**2 days earlier**  
He had taken AJ with him to pick out Aria's engagement ring and had come home with two sets. He had wanted something unique for her and Mateo had told him that Aria had a favorite shop where she bought most of her jewelry that he had not made for her. AJ knew where it was. The owners, Glen and Maude were an older couple and they greeted AJ as soon as they walked in. AJ proudly told them Jason was his dad and Maude looking between father and son smiled, "Of course he is." A person would have to be visually i pared not to see it.

Glen asked Jason how he could help him and he explained what he wanted. The couple were familiar with Aria and her tastes, Glen pulled out a selection in all price ranges, he thought Aria would love. Jason knew the one as soon as he seen it. The set consisted of two chevron shaped stacker bands that matched the engagement ring. One band was plain platinum except for engraved stars, the engagement ring was a moonstone with a crescent moon on either side with small white diamond settings, with a row of black onyx above them, the third band, was the matching wedding set with a row of white diamonds. AJ also picked out a set wedding band was a sun and engagement band was a moon that he knew his mommy would love so much and Jason didn't have the heart to say no and so he had ended up buying both sets and that evening he and AJ presented her with both engagement rings.

Aria wrapped her other arm around him, her mouth opening under his as he pulled her into his arms deepening the slow sensuous kiss. His tongue siding over hers, Aria closed her lips around it sucking lightly causing Jason to moan softly. Aria curled her tongue around his following his as it retreated into his mouth. Aria moved her hands up to his neck as she pulled her mouth from his to place a trail of kisses from his lips along his well-defined jawline and down his throat. He tilted his head back, before cradling the side of her face and raising her lips back to meet his. Aria moaned into his mouth when his hands slid beneath the material of one of his t-shirts she had stolen not long after he had moved his things into the master bedroom. Jason leaned back biting his lip as he slowly pulled the shirt up exposing her breasts to his greedy mouth.

Aria couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure that spilled out of her throat as Jason's mouthtrailed kissed down her throat and chest stopping to pay attention to her breast his hands caressing and squeezing as he kissed and sucked swollen peaks before moving downward his hands moving to rid her of the thin cotton panties before he moved his head between her thighs. Aria was riding a wave of pleasure as Jason's mouth began over her, his tongue locating her swollen clit and sucking gently. When the first wave of nausea hit she clinched her jaw trying to ignore the sick feeling rising and concentrate on what he was doing, usually she'd be practically crawling out of her skin by now begging for release, unable to handle the pleasure of the skilled mouth and tongue exploring her. But this time it was no use Aria couldn't ignore the bile rising to the back of her throat and in desperation she began pulling his blonde hair needing to get up, his arms locked around her thighs holding her legs open for him preventing her from moving off the bed.

Jason heard the desperate sounds coming from her as she pulled at his hair and misread the signals. He moved up her body quickly to enter, without warning she hurriedly rolled from beneath him causing him to lose his balance and fall heavily onto his stomach and pain shot through him as his hard cock smashed into the mattress. He lay there for a second in confusion and pain trying to fight back tears blurring his vision before he heard Aria heaving over the toilet. Jason lay stunned for a moment a little disoriented before he realized that Aria had morning sickness, something that had not happened until this morning.

Seriously, Jason thought, had he just been cock blocked by his unborn child? Stifling a chuckle, despite his still aching groin, and not wanting to upset his sick fiancé Jason got up from the bed following her into the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it before kneeling behind Aria to hold her hair back. After she finished Jason wiped her clammy face with the wet cloth pulling her back against his body supporting her until she regained the strength that throwing up always seemed to zap from the unfortunate person.

She was still a little shaky on her feet, but she couldn't stand the taste and feeling in her mouth. She wasn't sure how Jason could hold her without cringing, but he held her to him his hands caressing her back and shoulders soothingly as if her breath didn't smell of vomit. Still week she leaned heavily onto the sink to gargle mouth wash and brushed her teeth,

She had hoped that maybe she would miss out on morning sickness this go around, other than being nauseous a few times she hadn't been sick before.. Aria felt gross after the episode so decided to take a shower and much to her surprise Jason climbed in with her. He knew she would probably be fine on her own, but had noticed she was still a little shaky and didn't want to take a chance.

Aria reached for her loofah and body wash only for Jason to take them both from her hands. "You know, I can wash myself, right." She laughed at her slightly over-zealous fiancé. He winked and smiled a toothy grin and made a goofy comment about washing each other's back. Aria shook her head, a grin firmly planted on her face despite how lousy she has felt. Aria stifles her giggles she had never met such a lousy flirt, she thought that Luckily for him he was gorgeous do had never had to rely on flirting. When they first started dating she had been surprised when she realized that Ezra was a better flirt. Jason was shy and introverted so when he tried to flirt it was awkward but she always found his attempts endearing and sexy... once she realized that those were his intentions.

Jason noticed the smirk on Aria's face and he wondered what was so amusing. And found himself asking her. "Nothing." She told him, "I was just thinking about how gorgeous you are." She said with a playful wink nailing the flirtatious banter causing Jason to blush a little, which made him feel a little goofy. He and Aria flirted with each other all the time, this was nothing new, but somehow, he still felt like a shy stammering schoolboy when she flirted with him,

Jason pulled Aria against his chest to support her as he continued washing her, paying a little more attention to her breasts than he needed to, but he never claimed to be a saint. He grinned when Aria moaned as his fingers caressed a hard nipple and chuckled when he heard her practically purring as his fingers caressed, her scalp when he washed her hair. However, he stifled a groan when Aria turned his body wash and lather builder in hand ready to return the favor.

He really was trying to take care of her after the bout of morning sickness, but if she touched him, his ghood intentions would go straight to hell. Feigning ignorance he quickly took them from her and quickly began washing himself a big fake grin plastered on his face as she stood looking at him a hint of confusion mixed with surprise clouding hazel eyes. He felt a bit awkward washing certain areas while Aria stood there blinking up at him, his movements perfunctory not even putting on a show for her, but the last thing he wanted was start something and her get sick again.

Jason was pretty sure he had just set a record for his personal best for quickest shower and soon he was turning off the spray, sliding back the door and reaching for a towel he wrapped around his lean waist and hopped out, handing a towel to Aria, she was still giving him an odd look, as she wrapped the large towel around her body before Jason helped her out of the walk-in shower still leery that she may grow dizzy and fall, he began to towel dry her hair, but Aria took it from him. He was trying his best to be gentle but he was pulling the long strands.

"So, Jason?" She began her voice questioning.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?" Aria had thought they were going to have a little fun in the shower, now that she was feeling better she had quickly gotten in the mood especially with one of his hand and the loofah caressing her body, and she had felt his response not at all subtlety poking her in the back. At first he tried to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about, but finally he told her. She was still frustrated, but she now understood and was touched that he was worried about her, everything he had done was really sweet. She wrapped her arms around his waist thanking him for taking care of her before calling him an idiot saying that she felt fine now, still hinting, but Jason didn't take the bait.

He led her to their bed and tucked her in before he threw on a pair of sweats and a wife beater, then told her he would be right back and a few minutes he was back, with a piece of toast and a cup of lemon ginger tea telling her he thought that would help settle her stomach and insisting she relax and he would take care of AJ. Aria felt tears prickling the back of her eyelids realizing just how much they had both missed her first pregnancy. Mateo had been great, but he was no Jason.

Jason fed and watered Frank, Petunia, Georgia and Juliet after he made AJ's breakfast and realized that he was going to miss them while they were in Rosewood, even Frank, who, even now was glaring at Jason because he had been the last to be fed. Mateo and Wendy, were going to feed and water them and take Petunia for walks over the next three weeks and one of the neighbors was going to take care of them while they were in Pennsylvania for the wedding.

After he took care of AJ and the animals he went to check on Aria. Instead of being in bed as he had instructed, there she stood, checklist in hand making sure she had everything and hadn't forgotten to add anything to the list. He leaned against the door facing watching her for a moment before saying, " I thought you were supposed to be in bed."

"There's too much to, do before we leave. "

Jason walked over to her taking the list from her hand and pulled her into his arms, "Everything is under control we finished everything last night, I will take the spare key over to Norman in a little bit then I will take care of everything else. You need to relax for now."

Aria relaxed, her head snuggled into his chest, she loved so many things about him, but being in his arms was one of the things she loved most, she felt safe as if nothing could touch her here. That had been one of the things she missed the most when she had ended their relationship. She had gone from a feeling of safety at least when she was with him, to feeling scared and exposed constantly. There were times when she was pregnant with AJ and after he was first born she would be so afraid and longed for the safety of Jason's arms only to cry herself to sleep cold with fear of the unknown. She didn't want to ever go through that again.

She knew there were times when they would have to be apart and she would have to learn to deal with that. That week she was gone had been so lonesome, but knowing she was coming home to him and AJ had made it tolerable. She didn't know if it would always be like that, but a part of her hoped it would be, she never wanted there to be a time in their lives together that the thought of being with each other wasn't something that could bring comfort or happiness.

**********************************************************************************  
Notes: Well what do you think? Ugh I feel like I can't express what I am seeing in my mind properly.

Thanks for reading  
GrimLi


	30. Chapter 30

Love of My Life - Chapter 30 Old Faces, New Beginnings

By the time the flight landed, Alison and Spencer had already picked up Charlotte and they along with Byron, Ella and Mike were waiting at the airport anxious to see AJ and the newly engaged couple. As soon as the group seen the smiling couple holding hands and AJ walking in front of them smiling just as big as his parents Spencer, Alison and Ella descended on Aria demanding to see the ring. Mike hoisted AJ in the air and Byron shook Jason's hand clapping him on the shoulder,

"Mr. Mont...uh Byron" Jason amended quickly seeing Aria's father's look . Rubbing the back of his neck, "I know I jumped the gun, but I would like your blessing before I marry your daughter."

Byron laughed, "Think you jumped the gun a couple times." he told him sending a pointed look in AJ's direction causing Jason to flush a pretty pink color, "But, I would be proud to call you my son-in-law, of course you have my blessing, Welcome to the family." Clapping the younger man on the back. It was then that Jason seen Charlotte standing apart from everyone else looking nervous and unsure of herself and it tore at his heart to see his big sister looking so alone. Byron realizing something had caught Jason's attention and guessing what or rather who it was nodded for him to go on.

Jason had only taken a couple steps toward her when Charlotte came running to him tears running down her face. Jason lifted her off the ground hugging her tight, telling her it was so good to see her out of that place. For a couple minutes, the just hugged each other tightly. Aria's eyes filled with tears as she watched the scene. She motioned for Mike to put AJ down who was also watching his face confused. She took AJ's hand and slowly walked toward them, Charlotte seen them over Jason's shoulder and slowly began to pull away from her brother, her eyes not leaving her nephew.

Suddenly every fear and nightmare Aris ever had because of this woman invaded her mind. And Jason who had let his sister go, turned and seen the fear on Aria's face, his tightened his arm around Charlotte's for comfort, but also to keep, her from moving forward if the notion struck then he realized she was waiting for Aria to decide what to do. Aria looked to Jason her eyes wide, afraid, but trusting him and he nodded signaling that she could do this and with a deep breath she began to move forward.

She had to do this for Jason and AJ, but she also had to do this for herself if she ever wanted to be completely free. Jason reached for her hand, but she guided AJ to him instead. "Charlotte, welcome home." she hugged the woman that would be her sister in law, her children's aunt. Her family. Charlotte cried, she cried for the child that had been locked away, she cried for the pain she had caused her family, she cried for the things she had done to five teenage girls, she cried because at that moment she knew Aria had forgiven, but mostly she cried because she was in a mother's arms, a mother who put her child's needs before herself and it had been so long since she had been in a mother's arms and Aria just held her and let her cry, a little uncertain of what to do.

Ella handed Aria a wad of tissues and when Charlotte finally pulled herself together Aria helped her clean wipe her face and asked quietly, "Are you ready to meet your nephew?" With watery eyes and breathtaking smile she nodded that she was indeed ready to meet him.

Jason led him closer and squatting down to his son's level and explained, "AJ, this is Charlotte, my sister and your Aunt."

"You got another sister?" AJ said eyes wide as he looked form Alison to Spencer then to Charlotte eyes wide, "That's a whole bunch of sisters." And everyone began laughing especially when Jason told him he had another sister and AJ's eyes for even bigger "Gosh dad that's a lot of them, but you're bigger than all of them right?"

Charlotte now stepped forward some holding out her hand to AJ taking it slow even though her inclination was to bundle to little boy up and kiss him all over his little face,. "Actually, AJ I'm your dad's big sister, he's my baby brother." AJ took Charlotte's hand at let her lead him closer to her, unconvinced that she was bigger that her dad, he had seen with his own eyes that his dad was bigger, he was even bigger then Uncle Mike and his grandpa. "I'm two years older than him so that makes me his big sister. " Charlotte had knelt to be eye level with him and AJ leaned against her, "You knew my dad when he was lil'er than me?"

"Oh yes and you look just like he did."

"Really.?" He asked, "Do you think I will be as big as my dad?" In AJ's eyes Jason was a giant. Grinning Charlotte told him she bet he would be bigger than his dad one day and AJ's eyes got big as he looked up at Jason then at his new aunt, "Wow." He breathed thinking he'd be really big, like Lance who, was the biggest person AJ knew.

Laughing Byron suggested that they grab their luggage, now spinning on the carousel, and then head over to their place for dinner and everyone agreed. Charlotte still had AJ's hand walking with him and while Alison, Spencer and his grandparents were dying to get ahold of him they knew this was a big deal for Charlotte. When Spencer and Alison would visit her these last couple weeks, her anxiety levels would be through the roof about her upcoming release and worry that AJ would be afraid of her. Aria's family witnessed her nervousness today as she kept fussing with her hair and asking if she looked alright wanting to look her best to meet her nephew.

Over dinner AJ sat next to Charlotte bombarding her with questions about Jason and the man in question groaned when her heard Charlotte telling him about the tea parties he had attended and the top hat he would wear. Aria giggled kissing him below his ear, whispering that she thought he sounded incredibly sexy. Grinning at her he wiggled his eyebrows asking if she wanted to have a tea party with him later. "Only if you still have the top hat."

"I think it's still around." He laughed. Finding out about Charlotte had really explained several confusing memories from his childhood like tea parties with and imaginary friend that he sfound kind of boring except for the Kool-Aide and cookies. Aria leaned her head against his shoulder listening as Charlotte and Alison who had sat down on the other side of AJ now joined in telling stories about young Jason, before Aria knew him. Both were amazed there was a time when there was never a Jason and Aria. It seemed to her that she had always been half in love with him and for Jason he couldn't imagine her not being somewhere in line of sight until he finally got the nerve to admit he had feelings for her, they year he forgot she was one of the very few things he did remember. How could there have been a time when she wasn't there?

Alison told AJ that she had a story about his mom and dad that she bet they didn't even remember. Aria and Jason looked at her curious. "Your mom and I were in the same kindergarten class," Aria remembered that Spencer had been in the same class, but they weren't friends. Alison was already popular and everyone wanted to be the pretty blonde girl's friend, Spencer was already an overachiever and would read during recess and her only friend were other Andrew, another boy and a couple girls. The five of them would sit and read the books the advanced kids got. Then there was Aria, she was also in the advanced reading group, but Spencer who was the leader of sorts never invited her. Even then Aria was weird by the kindergartener's standards. Aria had one friend, Holden, but he was out a lot because of his heart and Aria learned this only after they were in high school.

"It was the last day of kindergarten and so the whole day was a play day and I uh accidentally tripped your mom." Alison turned red feeling ashamed because she had tripped Aria on purpose, Aria, who lived in a dream world, didn't always pay attention to her surroundings, was a little clumsy, so she was an easy target who had fallen victim to Alison more than once.

Aria and Jason began to remember what she was talking about. He had been in the fifth grade and he had seen Alison trip the other girl sending her crashing into the concrete on her hands and knees. He had run over to check on her. Her eyes were filled with tears, her hands and knees skinned and bloodied already bruising. He had wiped the tears off her face and told her to be a big girl and not let the other kids see her cry. He helped her up and walked her to one of the teachers. He had even walked with them to the nurse's office because the little girl wouldn't let go of his hand clinging to it like her life depended on it.

When he got back Ian and Garrett both picked at him about his girlfriend, making kissing noises until he knocked them down and told them to shut up. That was before he started messing with drugs or drinking and had been the leader. He had almost forgotten about that and had no idea who the little girl was until now

Aria exclaimed, "Wait, that was my first big crush and it was on Jason?" she looked at him with startled eyes, "You were the big hero, who swooped in and rescued me?" Seriously most of her life was spent crushing on Jason DiLaurentis, that crush had lasted for a good two years even though she never seen him again until she and Alison became friends.

Grinning, Jason teased that he got in there early, and then Ella started laughing remembering something else to the story "Aria come home and told us about her hero. She said that when she grew up, she was going to marry him." Everyone looked at a red-faced Aria and started laughing and AJ couldn't understand why everyone was laughing at his mommy, he didn't think it was funny at all getting down from his seat between his two aunts he walked to Aria and put his arms around her, "It's okay Mommy, I glad you always wanted to marry my daddy."

"Me too buddy." Jason seconded grinning from ear to ear pulling AJ onto his lap and kissing the top of his and Aria's head, his free arm wrapping around Aria's waist and placing one hand protectively over her stomach.

Ella's eyes narrowed at the gesture, she looked at her daughter and she was glowing, maybe it was caused by the excitement of getting married, but Ella had a funny feeling that it was more than that. "AJ, you know your dad has a whole bunch of sisters and your mom has a brother, do you want a little brother or sister?" She asked nonchalantly before taking a drink of coffee to watch his parents' reaction.

The both became a little tense and looked at him as he thought it over. "I want a baby brover so I can play hockey."

"You know girls can play hockey too." Jason told him his heart set on a daughter and didn't want AJ to be disappointed by a baby sister.

"Really?" And Jason assured him girls could do anything a boy could do, even play hockey. "Hmm," AJ thought about it a thoughtful expression, then he asked his dad "Even stand up to pee?" Mike who had been taking a drink of iced tea almost choked and was coughing as Spencer thumped his back trying not to laugh at the unexpected question. "Coz Kevon says girls can't pee when they stand up?"

Jason's face turned little red not sure how to answer, he looked at Aria and she just shrugged figuring he should handle this one since he inadvertently started it. Clearing his throat, "I don't know about that, but I do know they can play hockey. "

"Well then that's ok I guess, if she plays hockey with me, but it's weird she can't pee like me. Kevon and his brothers see who pees farther, Sophia says that is gross." Ella watched Jason and Aria relaxed and was positive she was going to be a grandma again and like Jason she was hoping for a little girl.

Soon afterward everyone was leaving to head for Rosewood, Aria, Jason and AJ were spending the night with Alison and Charlotte, Spencer was staying the night as well, they had thought about inviting Emily and Hanna over as well, but decided that maybe they would wait and do that another night.

The next couple weeks flew by, between getting ready for the big day and catching up with friends and family their schedule was hectic, Aria really got caught up with Hanna since she was her own boss she and Aria spent a lot of time together going over wedding plans and she was the only one to set eyes on Aria's wedding dress. Aria had forgotten how much fun Hanna was. She and Mona were close again and she talked Aria into going out to lunch with them and once again Mona bombarded her with questions about Mike when Hanna wasn't talking on how to decorate the venue, her collection Mona's handbags and Lucas whose name seemed to come up a lot. Before lunch was over Aria invited Mona to the wedding and had offered hers and maybe Mateo's services if the ever needed a photographer.

Aria and Jason took AJ to meet Veronica, Jason introduced her as his step mother and AJ's other grandma and when she seen the little boy looking up, at her the same dimpled chin as his dad and Spencer she was a goner and she spent all her free time with him. She had gotten Ella's number from Aria and the two doting women got caught up and showed off the boy to everyone now that he was no longer a secret they could think of.

Peter hadn't been home and had yet to make any effort to meet his grandson and neither had Ken. Both men seemed to have no interest and they nor Melissa had responded to the wedding invitation. Jason acted like it didn't matter, but with each passing day at the wedding grew closer his smile dimmed a little and Aria wanted to kick their asses, especially Peter's and Ken's

The Lost Resort was also hub of activity, as another group also prepared for a surprise of their own, they thought about messing up the wedding, but decided instead to lull Charlotte into a false calm before they made her life and eventually the Liar's life a living hell everyone had something to pay for and the assembled group were going to make sure that happened.

Notes: what do you think? Too cheesy, too fluffy, too cheesy and fluffy? This is still the rough draft, so there will be a lot of errors, grammatically, structurally and spelling so let me know it you see something, I have a lot of homework, but decided to get this up, hope you enjoy it

XoXo  
GrimLi


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Synopsis: As Jaria's wedding day, grows closer their St. Louis family arrive.

~~~ Chapter 31 - Welcome to Rosewood ~~~  
Jason, Aria, AJ went to the airport were at the airport to meet their friends and then everyone would be heading to the Radley. Veronica and Ella wanted to do something for Jason and Aria to celebrate their engagement and finally wore the couple down, Hanna handled the guest promising it would be their closet friends and relatives so basically she invited everyone that would be at the wedding with the exception of Mona and the Fitz's

Bill and Jenny would not be able to make because one of their grandchildren was in a school play tonight. Aria and AJ has been going to Al-Anon meetings with Jenny while Jason had been going to what he still felt was his home group, with Bill since being back. The more Aria was around the couple the more she liked them and AJ was as big a fan of them as they were of him. Other than the older couple, the people Aria and Jason cared for the most would be there . However, there were three people that Aria wished would show up even if she didn't feel particularly close to the, for Jason's sake. He didn't say anything but she knew Peter's Melissa's and Ken's absence hurt him deeply. Veronica and Spencer were both doing everything possible to talk Peter and Melissa into coming and Alison was working on Ken, but so far none of them has budged

Jason arrived at the airport a little early, but the flight from Saint Louis was delayed and AJ was getting impatient. He had been kept busy meeting new aunts and a grandmother but he had never been away from Matteo or his friends this long and he was lonesome for them and the other adults he was so used to having in his life. Finally they heard the announcement that flight 4859 form St. Louis had arrived and soon squeals could be heard as 3 very excited children came barreling toward AJ and his parents followed by a groups of worn out adults.

The greeting were kept short because they were on a time schedule because of the engagement dinner. Jason and Aria wanted to get the group to the hotel as soon as possible so they could freshen up and relax before dinner and they still had almost and hour of driving ahead of them before they could happen. After the group learned about the engagement dinner which was being held at the Radley and the history of the place the curios group decided to change their reservations canceling rooms booked at the hotel in Philadelphia and reserving rooms in the old sanitarium instead. After picking up their luggage and reserved rental cars they figured out this would be riding with whom. The kids wanted to ride together but there wasn't room for all the safety seats that they were all still required to use so it was decided that Jasper would ride with Jason and AJ, along with Zach and Dre or what they youngsters referee to as the boy car. Marianne and Sophia were happy they would be riding in the "girl car" with Rochelle, Rosario and Aria. The other three couples rode together behind Jason with Aria following behind to help help ensure that Matteo wouldn't get separated on the way to Rosewood.

As they drove toward their destination Jasper was telling AJ all that he had missed in practice since being away both boys enthusiastic chatter amusing the men whole would occasionally add to the conversation. In the girls car Aria couldn't help but be amused as she listened to the girls chattering about the wedding and their princess dresses that They had picked out with the help of Stacie, Mateo and Aria. Travis and Dre helped Jason and the boys pick out theirs. As for Aria's wedding dress, no on had seen it yet. She seen it in a small boutique and new that it was the one.

The other car was quieter without the chatter of the children giving the passengers a chance to rest their minds a bit with only an occasional comment about passing scenery and a seemingly abandoned motel barely visible from the highway, out in the middle of nowhere. As their car drove by the sign neared to the highway flickered to life only a few letters working and then just as quickly dying giving them all a creepy feeling as if they were being watched the car in front and behind missed it as they listened to the lively chatter of children, but one of those occupants especially would have been freaking out, ever since coming back to Rosewood she had been feeling a sense of dread and fear but put it down to her imagination. As she drove passed the Welcome to Rosewood sign she felt a chill tracel down her spine and swallowed the bubble of hysteria threat gurgled up as she always did and forced her attention back the the chattering girls and two of the women that had become her family not long after she moved to Saint Louis and soon she was laughing the feelings of dread momentarily forgotten.

The three cars made it to the Radley without incident are being split up and soon enough the concierge was welcoming the group to the Radley and the front desk clerk welcomed them to Rosewood, and telling them to just ring the front desk if the required anything as she checked them in. Jason, Aria and AJ left their other family to freshen up and rest before dinner telling them they would see them at 8:00 pm in the room Veronica and Ella had reserved for the occasion. They were shown to spacious wel-planned rooms, Ashley even made sure that each were provided with a complimentary fruit basket. After their luggage was off loaded the bellman wished them a pleasant stay at the Radley and in Rosewood and thanked them for the generous tip. All to soon it was time to head to the dining room after resting and and getting dressed. And the group began heading down about the same time. Mateo who wanted to bring along his camera to take some picture forgot it in the room and ran back to get it with one last look around the room he switched off all lights except for an entry light them left. The light glinted off the glass eye of a doll lying under the small trundle bed that had been prepared for Sophia.

********************************  
Hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to get something up for those who have been following this Jaria story. It is a rough draft so hopefully the mistakes are not to distracting. Anyway, I hope you like the nod to A if you caught them. This chapter is more of a filler I didn't just want to write yay the gangs all here and move one to events, so I hope it isn't too boring


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Song- Bruno Mars – Count on Me

Chapter synopsis: it is time for Rosewood to meet St. Louis and what better way than an engagement party, some secrets may be revealed, and you never know who may show up

~~~ Chapter 32- New Acquaintances, a Few Old Secrets~~~  
The engagement dinner started with a cocktail, meet and greet type gathering. Aria couldn't stop smiling as she watched Jason with pride in his eyes as he introduced their friends who had traveled to be with him to his his family, to his three sisters and Veronica as his stepmother.

After plenty of soul-searching Veronica, who obviously knew about Spencer's parentage, realized she had been unfair to Jason. It was no more his fault than Spencer's that Peter had been unfaithful. She wanted to tell Spencer the truth before it somehow came out before they had the chance to tell her themselves, but she was afraid that she would lose the girl that she loved and had raised as her own since the day Peter brought home and placed the tiny baby in her arms, Veronica obviously didn't know the truth was already out and she didn't know all that Charlotte knew. She didn't know that all that Charlotte was another innocent pawn of a twisted game, She didn't know that Charlotte was Spencer's half-sister. She didn't know that Mary Drake had deceived Ken and Peter into thinking she was Jessica. When Veronica found out about Mary and Spencer she had been hurt and angry, but she couldn't turn her back on the tiny dark-haired baby with big brown eyes. She hadn't learned about Peter's affair with Jessica or that Peter was Jason's father when he brought Spender home to her otherwise it might have been too much to bear and for that she was grateful because she did not regret her. She had been devastated when she learned that Peter was Jason's father; hurt, anger and need to protect her daughters had caused her to lash out at the young man when all he wanted was answers to questions and to get to know his family when he finally found out the truth. She regretted the way she had treated him, she regretted the years she wasted and all the times she had turned her back on him when he was hurting and alone. But tonight, wasn't about regrets it was about future relationships and about Jason, Aria and AJ.

Aria's parents and Mike already knew most of their friends from Saint Louis on the occasions when the would visit, but the hadn't met Enrico yet. Byron and Ella congratulated Mateo on his engagement, telling Enrico they already felt like they knew him as they had heard so much about him from their daughter and grandson. There were also hugs of congratulations for Dre and Rochelle, with her expanding waistline if was hard to hide the baby bump and her pregnancy.

AJ introduced his friend to his other grandma and all his aunts. "Wow," Jasper said to Jason, "you sure got a whole bunch of sisters." The family laughed recalling AJ's response when meeting Charlotte for the first time. After family introductions were made Aria and Jason introduced the others and soon there were lively discussions and laughter all around. Lorenzo came after initial introduction were completed apologizing for being late and giving Alison a kiss on her temple as she introduced her fiancé to the assembled guest that didn't know him. Emily looked down hiding a sad look momentarily, but the ache compounded when Toby reached for her hand and squeezed it for support while he leaned down to Yvonne as she whispered something in his ear, Emily felt as if she were destined to be alone.

Aria sat back and watched as her friends and family got to know each other, her Eyes traveled over each of the people who had been through so much with her during high school. Alison could barely contain the joy she had felt since her engagement, Charlotte's release, finding out about her nephew and Jason and Aria getting back together. It was like things were falling into place for her family, she still refused to give up on her dad believing that he would eventually come around. Tonight, she had replaced the floral matronly get-ups she was prone to wear for a pale apricot off the shoulder jersey knit with quarter sleeves, the straight cut glided over her fuller curves in an almost caressing manner giving her a youthful sexiness, the color adding a glow to already flawless skin, gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Next her eyes traveled to Hanna. Hanna looked as gorgeous as ever as she discussed her fashion line she was working on with Tiana, Rochelle and Alison, but Aria was positive the added sparkle in her eyes and dazzling smile that just seemed to add to her appeal was more to do with her date standing next to her. It seemed her friend hadn't stopped smiling since Lucas had broken up with his girlfriend, telling Hanna that he couldn't keep dating someone else while he still had feelings for her even though he knew she would never feel the same. Hanna made sure he knew how wrong he was. Lucas hadn't changed much, but Aria didn't remember him being as handsome as he was now, maybe that had something to do with a look of happiness that Aria never remembered him having before. Currently he was in a deep discussion with Caleb and Lance about some new software application. The three men had clicked almost immediately with their love of technology and Lucas was as big of a comic book nerd as Lance.

Aria looked at Caleb a curious glint in her eye. Caleb had showed up to Rosewood a few days ago after deciding that he was taking a leave of absence from his job to help with Veronica's state senate race. Aria hadn't failed to notice the currents between Spencer and Caleb, when she asked Spencer about it she explained that she and Caleb had become one of her best friends over the years but that was all. Aria thought there was more than feeling of friendship and since Kurt Griffin showed up a couple days ago as Spencer's plus one. Aria hadn't missed the sad glances Caleb would shoot in Spencer's direction even now Aria followed his sad gaze to her friend. It wasn't lost on Aria that she seemed to be working hard to only have eyes for Kurt. Even Hanna had noticed and had cornered Aria earlier to tell her they were going to have to do something about the situation. Hanna was not stupid and new that Spencer and Caleb had done nothing about what they were so obviously felling because of her past relationships with Caleb. " but it's in the past" she told Aria, "we tried to make it work but we couldn't we both wanted different things." Spencer was currently discussing a case they had been studying last semester in law school with her mother and Amber who was also a lawyer working with a nonprofit for victims of domestic abuse.

It was hard for Aria not to think of Spencer and Toby together, but here they were each with someone different. Toby was dating Veronica's opponent's daughter. Yvonne seemed like a nice girl and her feelings for Toby were unquestionable and he really seemed to have deep feelings for her as well, but that there was something with Emily was also undeniable. He, Jae and Stacy had hit it off quickly discussing carpentry and organic farming, Aria would have never thought of Toby in this light but seeing his enthusiasm about having a family, home and a small farm in Rosewood Aria began to see why he and Spencer hadn't worked out. She didn't know Yvonne well, but she seemed to be enthusiastic about these future plans as well. If only Aria didn't get the feeling that there was something going on deeper than friendship with him and Emily.

Aria hadn't missed Emily's sad look earlier when Alison exchanges the tender greeting with Lorenzo earlier or as she watched Toby and Yvonne but now she was in an animated discussion with Wendy, Rosario and Holden. Recently she had submitted a business proposal in the hopes of reopening the Brew. It was the happiest Aria had seen Emily since being here. She was still reserved and as pensive as she had always been so seeing her laughing and talking made Aria happy.

Finally, Aria focused on Holden, he was her oldest friend and the one person she had stayed in touch with. He ran a successful catering business now, realizing he had a passion from r cooking after high school, He was still competing in matches much the to his families worry and displeasure and still training with Jake. Aria was happy that he was still here with them and living his life to the fullest despite his condition that could cause his heart to stop and anytime. As if sensing her watching him Holden looked over at her and they exchanged happy smiles.

Ella, Ashley and Pam were catching up. Jason, Byron and Mike were busy talking sports with Travis, Dre, Enrico and Lorenzo. Charlotte was happily engaged with the children. She seemed to be in her element as she told them fabulous tells and stories about Jason when he was growing up. She had the kids eating out of the palm of her hands while Mates was unobtrusively taking pictured of the heart melting scene. Charlotte's face was radiant as the four children leaned in as close as they could get their eyes rounded in awe as she painted pictures with her words and she now made up a story where the children were the heroes saving them all from an evil dragon.

Almost all that had been invited to the wedding had been invited to the engagement dinner except for the Fitz's and Mona. Hanna had thought about inviting Ezra and Maggie, but Ella and Veronica thought it was best not to, telling her that it was enough that they were invited to the wedding, and that it was not fair to Jason. She had argued that inviting Ashley could be unfair to Aria, but Ella rolled her eyes saying that had been completely different. Ultimately Hanna realized Ella and Veronica had a valid point, so she didn't invite them. She had discussed inviting Mona with Aria, but they decided that it might make Mike uncomfortable. Of those that had been invited only five weren't there, Bill and Jenny had been unable to make it because of a prior engagement and the other three invites had been a long shot and wishful thinking on Veronica's, Ella's and Hanna's part when they extended the invitation to Ken, Peter and Melissa.

As Aria sat there watching all her closest friends a family getting acquainted she realized that she was happier then she had ever Benn in her life. The only thing that would have made her happier would have been if Ken would have been there for Jason, Charlotte, Alison and if Peter and Melissa would have shown up for Jason, Spencer and Veronica. And for the first time that evening a smile wasn't on Aria's lips and Jason noticed.

He walked across the room to the corner where she had been standing and just quietly observing everyone. "What's wrong Babe?" He asked quietly lifting her face to his with a gentle hand under her chin. Tonight, her hair was hanging loose around her back the dark purple of her long sleeves Maxie dress contrast with creamy skin. She smiled up at him telling him that she was almost perfect. "Almost?" He asked, a puzzled look in his eyes. She then told him what she had been thinking about Ken, Peter and Melissa. He put his arm around her shoulder motioning to his sisters, AJ, Veronica and himself. "Yeah it would be great if they would have come but look around all of us are happy and it is their loss not ours, if you want to feel sympathy for anyone, then they are the ones to feel sorry for. They are the ones that pride, and anger keep them from their families and AJ. Aria I never thought I could feel like this. For the first time in a long time I am really living not just existing and I'm not alone anymore."

Aria felt like her heart was exploding in her chest because she knew that he was sharing something deeply personal she hid her face to fight back the tears not wanting anyone to see her ugly cry face. She told Jason this and he just laughed telling her he though she looked adorable when she cried, Aria started laughingly told him. "Wow, if you think that you either truly love me or have really bad taste" her head was still buried in his chest and her voice muffled.

"I have great taste." He told her in and offended voice he started to list the woman he had dated that she knew to prove his point when he realized that two of them had turned out to be his sibling and then there was Ashley. Somehow, he didn't think Aria would be impressed.

Soon after it was time to find their seats to order dinner and Aria still felt a pang as she looked at the three empty spaces and realized Jason was right it was their loss. Once their orders had been placed conversation began to flow again often interspersed with stories and anecdotes about Jason and/or Aria. After dinner was eaten and before they brought out dessert, waiters brought out champagne and sparkling grape juice for those who would not be joining in and Ella notes that like the kids, Jason and Rochelle, Aria opted for the grape juice.

Once everyone had a glass Veronica and Ella stood up to thank everyone for coming to celebrate with them and their family. Veronica thanked Jason and Aria for allowing her to be a part of theirs and AJ's lives and wished them a lifetime filled with love, laughter and joy. Ella and Byron each spoke a few words both extremely grateful that AJ had his father in his life and that the couple had been willing to make it work. "Also," Byron added an impish grin on his face"I want say how grateful I am to have had my son, daughter, grandson and future son-in-law with us when I finally made an honest woman of Ella this morning." Laughter and words of congratulations filled the air. Mike caught Aria's eyes before rolling his own and the laughing at their Dad's antics and their mother's blushing face as everyone noticed for the first-time simple gold wedding bands on their left ring fingers. After Byron finished

Alison decided she would toast the happy couple making everyone laugh when she took credit for bringing them together in the first place, telling how she "inadvertently" tripped Aria kindergarten and how a heroic Jason rushed to Aria's aid once again Ella told how Aria came home claiming she was going to marry the unknown hero when she got big. Mateo and Lance called out that Jason was indeed a cradle robber while Rosario and Hanna congratulated Alison on her match making skills. Mike thanked Aria for being his sister, for trying to be supportive of him even when she didn't always understand, he ended by how it gave him hope seeing her and Jason together again, that despite everything, the misunderstandings and obstacles they found their way back to each other. Aria and Hanna both wondered if maybe he was thinking of Mona in that moment.

Charlotte stood up and cleared her throat before she started to speak. "I only ever wanted for my family to be happy." She started, "And today I know Jason..."

Before she could finish there was a commotion as someone walked into the reserved room. "I am an invited guest" sometime was telling s waiter in an annoyed voice " Do you think I have nothing better to do with my time than to crash engagement dinners!"  
Everyone turned toward the doorway just as a petite brunette came into view .

Everyone just sat staring in stunned silence as Melissa Hastings walked in as though she were royalty and she stared right back until she said with a tight smile. "Well it seems I missed dinner, am I too late for desert?"

"Melissa," Veronica said coming to her senses, "I thought you weren't able to make it?"

"Plans changed." Melissa answered without elaborating as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on Jason. "I hear congratulations are in order." Veronica and Spencer were both tense, the sudden and completely unexpected had them both on edge neither of them knowing what to think. But any if Melissa had anything planned an audience and good breeding interviewed and as Jason introduced her as his sister Melissa and then introducing her to her nephew for the first time. Something flared in her eyes as she seen the little boys who was so like his dad and that same age.

Shortly after that a dessert trio that Veronica and Ella had chosen to complete the meal to make it easier on the kitchen and wait staff were brought out and distributed. Charlotte fought to keep the composure on her face. She noticed something peeking from beneath one of the small containers holding a white chocolate and black berry mousse. While everyone was busy chatting again, the momentary uneasiness over, she pulled it out. It was a picture of her and Elliot in a passionate embrace. On the back was typed "What would the parole board think if they knew about you and the good doctor . The important pieces are all here, the game starts now and this time...I'm the master." -A

For the most part the evening proved to be a success. Other than the momentary awkwardness due to Melissa's arrival and the message Charlotte received. Shortly after this happened everyone separated for the night much to Charlotte's relief, afraid the happy mask she wore after getting that picture and message would crack then others would see her fear and begin asking questions. All she knew was that she needed to get serious about finding out who this was, but she was afraid she was outmatched by the person who claimed to be the master of the game.

Notes: I know that this is another very long chapter, but I felt that I had to establish some sort of relationship between the groups and catch up with the Rosewood crew even if it was just very brief. I will once again apologize to the Spoby, Emisom and Haley fans. I never liked any of these pairing and I don't want to write a pairing that I am apathetic toward at best because it doesn't do justice to their fans and at the end of the day this is a Jaria. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Regards,

GrimLI


End file.
